No pude evitar enamorarme (El dragón de 7 cabezas)
by ritorudeito
Summary: Los sabios dicen que enamorarse es cosa de idiotas... Aun así hay quienes no pueden evitarlo... Nuestros protagonistas vivirán por si mismos lo que este dicho significa. mientras enfrentan un legendario dragón que tiene gustos muy peculiares HICCSTRID
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ASI ES _RITORUDEITO_ CON NUEVO FIC Y POR PRIMERA VEZ CON... ¡HICCSTRID!... Sí, por primera vez escribiendo para genero _Romance_**

 **ESTARÁ SITUADO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE CARRERA AL BORDE PERO TAMBIEN ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA OVA DE RANMA 1/2**

 **espero les guste... Primer capítulo especial desde Monterrey Nuevo León... ¡Comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Una neblina tan espesa, de esas que impiden ver cualquier cosa, cubría por completo el suelo y todo cuanto pudiera tocar. Un fuerte y ensordecedor rugido hizo estremecer a la pequeña niña que vagaba sola por aquellos extraños bosques

\- ¡Toma! - le dijo una voz masculina y cuyo dueño no podía distinguir - ¡Esto te protegerá! - dijo dejando caer un pequeño objeto entre sus manos que tampoco veía con claridad - ¡Soplalo y corre tan rápido como puedas! ¡Vete ahora! - decía aquella voz con gran insistencia

\- ¡Te lo agradezco! - respondió la pequeña niña de cabello rubio - ¡Te prometo que te lo devolveré! - dijo despidiéndose

A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de aquel chico, desvaneciéndose entre la neblina mientras también se despedía, y justo detrás de el una gran sombra lo asechaba

.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - gritó la chica rubia levantándose de golpe en su cama. Con la respiración agitada comprobó con alivio que seguía en su habitación y suspiro - ¡Otra vez ese sueño! - dijo para si misma recordando que ya desde varios días despertaba de la misma forma tan agitada y como de costumbre, la hermosa Nadder Mortal se asomaba por la ventana comprobando que su Jinete estuviera bien, aunque también recordaba que llevaba varios días levantándose de ese mismo modo - ¡Todo esta bien nena... Ahora salgo!

Y sin darle aun mas importancia a aquel sueño, se levantó de la cama y como de costumbre vistió con botas, hombreras de metal y el resto de su ropa habitual, peinó su cabello en una trenza y sin esperar mas montó a la hermosa dragona para salir a entrenar junto al resto de los Jinetes.

Esto de por si estaba volviéndose otro hábito, hacia unos días habían anunciado en la isla una gran festividad en compañía de muchos invitados que vendrían de las islas vecinas y por orden del Jefe, los Jinetes de Dragón los recibirían con una especia de desfile aéreo el cual estaba siendo preparado y dirigido por el Líder de los Jinetes y hay comenzaba otra cosa que se estaba formando un hábito y esto preocupaba a la chica más que el sueño que tanto la atormentaba en las noches. Pues, según la coreografía preparada por el futuro Jefe, mientras ella y Tormenta comenzaban a ganar algo de altura, a su lado, e incluso alborotando su cabello rubio por su velocidad, pasaba el mejor Jinete jamas visto por aquellas tierras, y fuera intencional o no, le sonría de lado justo cuando pasaba a centímetros de ella, sin querer, alborotando no solo su cabello si no también su corazón, y a su vez provocando otras cosas

 _ **"De entre todos los peligros que acechan a un guerrero vikingo y que enfrenta con gran valor a veces casi rayando en la locura, hay uno en particular que resulta el más peligroso y temido por todos y, probablemente el que a mas guerreros a hecho caer...**_

El Jinete volaba con tanta intensidad y pasión como cada mañana que salia a recorrer los cielos en compañía de su majestuoso dragón, era bien conocido incluso por las islas de los alrededores que no había ningún jinete que mejorara su habilidad en el vuelo, y por petición de su padre, quería que sus futuros visitantes comprobaran por ellos mismos cuan ciertas eran esos rumores

Disfrutando del viento alborotando su cabello castaño, el Jinete aumentaba la velocidad y volaba por encima del mar salpicando a quien estuviera cerca con gotas de agua salada y agilmente combinando su vuelo con increíbles giros mientras ganaba altura hasta que intencionalmente Jinete y dragón se dejaba caer

Ver volar al Jinete con un Furia Nocturna resultaba un espectáculo incomparable para cualquiera, pero mucho mas para las admiradoras que sin querer e incluso sin saber, el Jinete había ido ganando conforme pasaba el tiempo

\- ¡Astrid! ¡Astrid! - decía el Jinete de la Gronkle insistentemente, recordando lo que había pasado en los último ensayos en ese mismo truco- ¡Es nuestro turno, ASTRID!

La chica, por supuesto, desde que comenzó aquel entrenamiento había prestado mas de la acostumbrada atención a los trucos aéreos que efectuaba el Jinete y muchas veces estos la llevaban a distraerse completamente, casi olvidando que estaban en un entrenamiento - ¡ASTRID! - gritó una vez mas el Jinete esta vez despertandola por completo del ensueño y alertándola

Al darse cuenta que otra vez se había distraído, intentó remediarlo efectuando el truco que les correspondía, ponerse de pie y girarse en medio circulo con Tormenta para dar paso a la Gronkle tal y como lo habían acordado pero de nuevo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio - ¡Astrid cuidado! - gritó el Jinete del Furia Nocturna al ver que casi se caía, pero con alivio vio como la chica lograba sostenerse de la dragona

\- ¿Astrid, estas bien? - le preguntó el Jinete acercándose mas a ella, y no precisamente preguntaba por este último incidente

\- Si, si estoy bien - respondió la chica algo nerviosa y tocándose el flequillo mientras desviaba la mirada - ¿Por que no lo estaría?

 _ **Muy bien por aquel hombre sabio que alguna vez dijo que solo un tonto se enamoraría, y mil veces peor cuando eres todo un guerrero vikingo..."**_

\- Ahh quizás ¿Por que es la tercera vez esta semana que te equivocas en ese mismo truco? - cuestionó Patan con sarcasmo

\- Lo dice el que efectúa su parte sin complicaciones - dijo Patapez - ¿Olvidas que ayer saliste volando de la silla de Colmillo?

\- Oh claro - respondió Patan - Habla el hiperlento

\- ¡Basta ya chicos! - ordeno el hijo del Jefe poniéndose en medio de los dos y cuando planeaba agregar algo mas, vio como desde tierra su padre y el herrero lo llamaban - Iré a ver a papá, ¡Sigan practicando desde donde nos quedamos e intenten hacerlo en paz!

El Jinete voló en descenso hasta donde se hallaban estos últimos, cada uno en compañía de su dragón y su padre con una enorme cantidad de rollos en las manos

\- Hiccup - dijo el Jefe - ¿Como van las practicas?

\- Ahh - titubeo un momento al recordar el reciente incidente - Avanzando - respondió no muy convencido

\- Eso espero - dijo el Jefe - falta poco para el evento y deben estar listos lo antes posibles para la presentación, sin errores

Hacia ya varias semanas atrás que se había anunciada la próxima reunión con las islas cercanas. Este año Berk seria la isla anfitriona así que tendrían mucho trabajo por delante ademas de la "bienvenida" que los Jinetes efectuarían con los dragones

\- Lo estaremos - prometido el Jinete - ¿Eso era todo? - preguntó

\- No, acabo de enterarme de mas - respondió Estoico señalando los rollos - Bocon ya esta encargándose se supervisar los alimentos que serviremos para la fiesta y yo ahora voy a buscar los hospedajes para los invitados

\- ¿Fiesta? - cuestionó el Jinete

\- Si, ¿no te lo había dicho? - dijo el Jefe - este año la bienvenida sera un poco mas esplendida, una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados, esto incluye el evento con los dragones, cena y... baile

\- ¿¡Baile!? - exclamó el chico, hacia muchos años que no escuchaba si quiera esa palabra

\- Sí, y es de eso de lo que quería hablarte - dijo el Jefe poniéndose mas serio - Cuando se dan este tipo de eventos tener una acompañante es como sabes, algo opcional para la mayoría de los invitados - el Jinete asintió pues recordaba y hasta contaba con ese dato - Excepto para algunos, como es el caso del heredero al trono y del Líder de los Jinetes de dragón

\- ¡¿QUE?! - exclamó el chico - ¿hablas en serio? ¿Es totalmente necesario?

\- Si - respondió el Jefe - sobre todo siendo tu ambos

\- Pero papá... - comenzaba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por un correo- terror que aumentaba el numero de cartas del Jefe

\- ¡Oh vamos! - dijo Bocon mientras el Jefe atendía los nuevos avisos - ¿Cuanto trabajo podría darte conseguir una acompañante? Te aseguro que hay muchas que aceptarían gustosas ademas - dijo en susurro acercándose un poco al oído del chico y añadió con cierta picardía- Es un buen pretexto para tener cerca a la chica - El herrero se percató de que, aunque el quiso disimular, podría asegurar que imagino la escena, pues los ojos del chico cambiaron y casi sonrió - ¿Ahora te desagrada la idea?

\- Bueno... - el Jinete titubeo pasando una mano por su cabello castaño, después de todo, si estaba planeando invitar a alguien

\- Mas noticias - interrumpió el Jefe señalando el nuevo rollo - Hay una isla en peligro y pide ayuda

\- ¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad? - cuestionó Hiccup pues era algo inusual en su padre

\- Ya veras por que - dijo el Jefe - de todos modos tengo que anunciarlo a los demás en caso de que quieran atender al llamado... Hiccup, asegúrate de reunir a los Jinetes en el Gran salón esta tarde

\- Claro - asintió el chico con desicion - ¿Hay algo mas? - preguntó ahora casi con temor

\- Ehh, bueno, de hecho si - dijo el Jefe imaginando la reacción de su hijo - Al igual que el asunto de la acompañante, que es por razones oficiales, todos los que desempeñan un cargo importante como...- dijo con un gesto de una mano - Tu - dijo por fin - Tendrán que usar algo mas... regio

\- ¿Y eso indica...? - preguntó Hiccup temiendo a lo que ahora el Jefe le ordenaría

\- Que para dicho evento tendrás que cambiar ciertas partes de tu atuendo - añadió el herrero

\- ¿Como que? - preguntó mirando la ropa que llevaba habitualmente. Esperanzado de alguna forma a que el cambio no fuera tan rotundo, pues, había estado trabajando en algo y tal vez pudiera estrenarlo para esa fecha

\- Como... - decía su padre estudiándolo de arriba a abajo - ¡Esto!

\- Acabas de señalarme completo - dijo Hiccup con una mueca y abandonando sus esperanzas

\- ¡Exacto! - dijo el Jefe - Tienes que llevar algo diferente, tu traje de Jinete es algo... algo...- decía el jefe tratando de hallar la palabra adecuada - informal para estos asuntos así que debes...

\- Conseguirme algo nuevo - añadió el chico con resignación cruzando los brazos y olvidándose de lo que planeaba. Suspiro - Supongo que lo haré... Ya entendí, nada de ropa de Jinete - añadió cuando vio que su padre se lo iba a recalcar

El Jinete consideró de inmediato sus opciones, el mercader Johan estaba cerca de Berk así que podría ir para ver si tenía algo que le sirviera pero por otro lado, el siempre había detestado todo aquello que lo vinculara a su futuro cargo y eso incluía la ropa ¿Que tenía de malo la que usaba como Jinete? Es verdad que era el heredero al trono pero también era Jinete de dragón ¿No podría usar algo que lo representara como ambos?

Por otro lado también debía ocuparse de terminar con el desfile de bienvenida, ver si podrían ayudar a esa isla que los solicitaba y que su padre parecía no importarle y, por supuesto, el asunto de la acompañante para las fiestas, no sabía que tan cierto era lo que dijo Bocon sobre que cualquier chica lo aceptaría, el no podía evitar preguntarse si la chica que el quería como acompañante lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría, eso sin contar con la forma en que se lo pediría

\- Los dioses me odian - murmuro el Jinete mientras subía nuevamente a su dragón - ¡Vamos a...! - entonces se detuvo de golpe a comprobar que en el cielo no quedaba ninguno de los Jinetes practicando como lo había ordenado - ¿Donde se metieron?

.

Después de una larga búsqueda, el Jinete dio con el resto de sus compañeros y les comunico la solicitud del Jefe de acudir a la reunión.

Todos los habitantes de Berk se habían reunido en el Gran salón para escuchar las noticias que el Jefe tenía que anunciarlos, la mayoría de estas habían sido sobre las próximas fiestas, los alimentos y el hospedaje para los visitantes pero lo que mas los sorprendió fue la noticia de que el festejo se volvía todavía mas grande, tanto que incluiría incluso un baile

Una vez dadas las noticias que implicaban a todos los habitantes, el Jefe pidió que se quedaran solo los miembros de la guardia y los Jinetes de Dragón, a su vez dio unos minutos para que el resto abandonara la sala y llegaran los que aun no acudían, dando tiempo a los demás para comentar sobre las recientes noticias

\- Que emocionante - decía Patapez - hacia mucho que no teníamos un festejo tan grande

\- Si - dijo Brutacio - habrá mucho que comer

\- Y muchas cosas para explotar - dijo su hermana

\- ¿No tienen algo mas en que pensar? - dijo Patan

\- ¿Algo mas que destrucción o comida? - exclamaron los gemelos - ¿Como que?

\- Como las chicas...- dijo Patan en todo picaro - Con todos los visitantes seguramente habrá muchas chicas lindas para la hora del baile

\- ¿Piensas invitar a alguien a bailar? ¡¿Tu?! - cuestiono Patapez

\- Pero claro - respondió Patan - como dije habra muchas que quieran deleitarse con mi compañía, a menos que... - dijo ahora acercándose a Astrid quien permanecía sentada y apoyada contra la mesa sin decir nada - A menos que alguien mas me quiera para ella sola... ¿Que me dices Astrid? ¿Bailarías toda la noche conmigo?

\- ¡Pero claro que no! - dijo Astrid recobrando su habitual animo

\- ¿Por que no? - preguntó Patan con sencillez

\- No me van los bailes - se limitó a responder la chica rubia

\- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? - preguntó Patan una vez mas en tono insinuante

\- ¡No! - gritó la chica rubia - ¡No bailare con nadie! ¿Me oyeron?

Y efectivamente sus amigos presentes la habían escuchado bien, pero no solo ellos, el hijo del Jefe que recién hacía acto de presencia había llegado justo en el momento en que la chica anunciaba por anticipado que rechazaría cualquier invitación para el baile, fuera de quien fuera. Haciendo que el Jinete desistiera de pedírselo y con disgusto algo evidente se sentó en la misma mesa de sus amigos

\- ¡Bien, Silencio, Escúchenme! - decía su padre tomando su lugar frente a todos los demás - Hemos recibido una reciente llamada de auxilio, hay una isla que asegura estar en peligro y pide nuestra ayuda

\- ¿Cuando salimos Jefe? - preguntó uno de los vikingos

\- No lo haremos - anuncio el Jefe sorprendiendo a los presentes pues Berk siempre ayudaba a sus aliados - Escúchenme, se que esto los sorprende pero tienen que saber que la isla que pide ayuda... Es Ryozencawa

Al instante la mayoría de los vikingos experimentados dejaron salir un sin numero de carcajadas, sin el menor rastro de preocupación y sin mas empezaron a levantarse para salir de la reunión

\- Esperen esperen - dijo Hiccup - No lo entiendo... ¿por que no daremos auxilio a esa isla?

\- ¿Eres el único que no esta enterado? - dijo Brutacio - Eso lo sabemos hasta nosotros

\- La isla Ryozencawa esta llena de dementes - dijo Brutilda - Creen que hay unos monstruos inmensos en su isla, ademas esta deshabitada desde hace años

\- ¿Y como estan tan seguros de que no es verdad? - dijo Hiccup

\- Ya hemos estado hay Hiccup - dijo Estoico - y por nuestros propios ojos vimos que no existe tal cosa

\- Yo apenas lo recuerdo - dijo Patapez - fue de las primeras expediciones a las que Bocon nos llevo cuando eramos niños, todos eramos muy pequeños

Entonces Hiccup entendió el punto, el no había acudido a aquel viaje por obvias razones

\- No fue muy divertido - dijo Brutacio - Astrid se perdió

\- ¿Qué? ¿Astrid se perdió? - preguntó Hiccup intrigado

Sin embargo aquel comentario no solo llamó la atención a Hiccup, si no también la propia Astrid, pues como había dicho Patapez, todos eran tan pequeños que apenas si recordaban algo,

\- Ella era apenas una pequeña niña - relató Bocon - Fue la única que pareció haber visto algo en aquel bosque... pero cuando fuimos a comprobarlo no había nada

 _Entonces ¿No son sueños?_ pensó la chica rubia _Son recuerdos ¿Eso en realidad pasó?_ dijo reavivando en su mente el sueño que tantas noches atras la había estado atormentando, ella rodeada de una espesa neblina, una voz que la alertaba e incluso le suplicaba que huyera del lugar y una enorme silueta emergiendo de entre la bruma

\- Algunos creen que la neblina que rodea ese lugar te hace alucinar - dijo Estoico - Tal vez eso es lo que ocurre con la mayoría de los llamados de auxilio

Y sin darle mas importancia, todos comenzaron a abandonar el recinto para dirigirse a sus actividades cotidianas. La jinete de la Nadder Mortal se quedó en su lugar unos momentos mas, ¿Sus sueños habían sido reales después de todo? O, como decía el Jefe, nada había sido real después de todo. Y de nuevo sin querer darle demasiada importancia, la chica también abandono el lugar con intensiones de practicar para el próximo desfile aéreo, con todos los incidentes que ahora ella había causado, no los gemelos o Patan o hasta Patapez si no ella misma, no podía permitirlos mas y retardar mas a Hiccup por su culpa, así que, queriendo mejorar en el truco que le correspondía se fue con Tormenta a los cielos de Berk, pensando que algo de practica a solas era justo lo que necesitaba, y no queriendo aceptar la verdadera razón por la que se distraía en las practicas grupales.

Así que con el sol apenas ocultandose, la hermosa Nadder comenzaba a ganar altura por ordenes de su Jinete quien se aferraba con fuerza al agarre de la silla y en su mirada se reflejaba la determinación - Esta vez lo haremos bien Tormenta - dijo con mucha concentración al tiempo que se ponía de pie en el lomo de la dragona

Lo que la chica desconocía o olvidaba, es que no era la unica que volaba por los cielos.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó a la dragona - ¡Ahora.. Gira!

Sin pensarlo la chica, sosteniendose solo de los cuernos de la dragona, se dio impulso para quedar al aire mientras, por debajo de ella, Tormenta daba un giro completo. El truco salía bien al menos hasta que a centímetros de ellas, paso un Furia Nocturna a gran velocidad, ganándose toda la atención de la Jinete, quien al observar como el Jinete que mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, con increíble concentración se ponía de pie en los estribos y saltaba por encima de una columna para caer de nuevo en el lomo de su dragón, uno de sus trucos favoritos, haciendo que la chica se olvidara del que ella misma estaba efectuando, y cuando la dragona concluyo con el segundo giro, la chica al intentar volver a su silla, no evitó resbalarse y esta vez, caer sin piedad en dirección del mar - ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

\- ¡Astrid! - escuchó la voz del Jinete mientras ella seguía acercándose mas y mas al agua salada, pero esa caída nunca llego pues en cuestión de segundos paso de una inminente caída al vació a verse rescatada por el Furia Nocturna - ¿Astrid? ¡Astrid! ¿estas bien?

Lentamente la chica fue abriendo los ojos y su agitada respiración se fue relajando al comprobar que ya no corría peligro, por el contrario su corazón se acelero aun mas al comprobar lo cerca que se hayaba del Jinete, de hecho, este la mantenía entre sus brazos

Le tomo al menos un par de segundos mas reaccionar por completo - Hiccup yo... Estoy bien te lo juro - Sin embargo la mirada que le dedico el Jinete evidenciaba que esta vez no le creía

\- Amigo ¡tierra! - ordenó el jinete haciendo descender a su dragón

.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Astrid? - preguntó el Jinete de la gronkle mientras aterrizaba junto al resto de los Jinetes en la cabaña de la curandera. Habían acudido sin perder tiempo al enterarse de que la chica casi había sufrido un accidente

\- No le paso nada en realidad - dijo Hiccup - Bueno...

\- ¿Otra casi-caída de Tormenta? - preguntó otra vez Patapez

\- No - dijo Hiccup - Esta vez en verdad se cayó... Le ha pasado tantas veces últimamente que fue otra de las razones por las que la convenci de venir

\- ¿¡Convencer?! - exclamó Patan - ¡Casi estrangula a cualquiera que lo intenta y tu afirmas que la convensiste de algo!

\- Fue casi una orden Patan - respondio Hiccup aun preocupado - Ella se negaba a venir... pero accedio

\- Y ¿Que ha dicho Gothi? - pregunto Patapez

\- No sabemos - respondio Brutacio

\- Tienen horas ahí dentro -complementó su gemela

\- Vere si pueden decirme algo - dijo Patapez acercandose a la puerta de la cabaña la cual lo golpeo sorpresivamente al ser abierta justo por la Jinete rubía quien se aferraba a la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente y tenía la mirada perdida o casi angustiada

\- ¿Astrid? - la llamó el Jinete acercándose a ella, empeorando su expresión a casi una de susto como si no hubiera querido encontrárselo - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó estirando una mano hacia ella la cual la chica rechazó e incluso se alejó de el como si le diera miedo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes - ¿Astrid? ¿Que te ocurre? - Esta vez el Jinete logró tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas al tiempo que le hizo la pregunta

La chica entonces suavizo su expresión, vio su mano entra las del chico para luego dirigir su vista al Jinete y esta vez de una manera mas... especial, como si quisiera decir o tratar de hallarle significado a algo, o casi como si él mismo significara algo, aun así, no pudo articular palabra, y volviendo a respirar con agitación, soltó su agarre y salio corriendo de hay lo mas rápido que pudo

\- ¡Astrid espera! - la llamó nuevamente Hiccup, solo causando que la chica aumentara su paso e incluso llamará a Tormenta y ambas salieran volando

De inmediato el Jinete buscó con la vista a su propio dragón para seguirlas pero fue detenido por el herrero que salía de la cabaña de la curandera

\- ¡Bocon! ¿Que paso? - le preguntó al recordar que seguramente el había estado haciendo de traductor

\- Sea lo que sea parece que le dio fuerte - dijo Brutacio

\- Ni lo menciones - dijo el Jinete - ¿Y bien? - preguntó dirigiendose de nuevo al herrero, cuya expresion no le dio buena espina - ¿Qué? ¿que es lo que le pasa? - preguntaba el chico - ¿ella esta bien?

\- Si - respondió Bocon - Bueno... no

\- ¡Me estas matando! - dijo el Jinete - ¿Qué le sucede a Astrid?

\- Bueno - dijo el herrero no muy convencido de hablar - Al parecer no hay nada malo con su salud

\- Entonces ¿por que salio de ahí como si le hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad mortal? - cuestinó el Jinete

\- Bueno - titubeo el herrero - Podría decirse que hay cierto... factor externo - dijo viendo al chico de forma extraña, de pies a cabeza - que esta causando en Astrid todas esas distracciones y casi accidentes

\- ¿Y cual es ese factor externo? - interrogó Hiccup algo ansioso

\- Yo... no lo se - dijo el herrero aunque era casi evidente que estaba mintiendo - Ella se negaba a aceptar el diagnostico y mas al...

\- ¡Por Thor! - exclamó Hiccup - ¿Cual es el diagnostico y cual es ese factor externo?

\- ¡Un Jinete de dragón! - exclamó una voz detras de ellos que correspondía a Patapez quien salía de la cabaña de Gothi, y de inmediato el herrero lo vio reprendiéndolo por revelar algo confidencial de la chica, de hecho el mismo se preguntaba si debía decirle o no a Hiccup lo que en verdad habían dicho

\- ¿Que?- preguntó Hiccup sin entender a que se refería

.

\- ¿Que esta mal conmigo? Eso es Lo peor que puede pasarle a un guerrero vikingo nena - decía la chica rubia caminando de un lado a otro frente a su dragona en uno de los acantilados de Berk - ¡No puede ser cierto!... Yo no estoy...- de pronto la mente de la chica la cuestiono, ¿En verdad creía lo que tanto se repetía?

.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó Hiccup sin entender a que se refería

\- ¡Hay por favor! - exclamó Brutilda - ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Tu eres el factor externo! ¡Astrid esta enamorada!

De inmediato el Jinete se quedó estatico, como si le hubieran hechado agua fría en un día de crudo invierno, y ahora el mismo no supo como reaccionar ¿El era el diagnostico, encerio?

.

La chica estaba tan absorta en esa batalla consigo misma y sus emociones que no se percato de que su última frase había sido escuchada, pues desesperado por comprobar el estado de la chica y tambien creyendo que el dianostico era erroneo, el Jinete de dragón había escuchado como ella misma lo negaba, pero mas que nada se pregunto quien era _"el"_ _¿En verdad sere yo?_ no pudo evitar preguntarse

* * *

N/A : Asi que... ¿un review? ¿que tal?

 **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 _ **\- Entonces no te preocupa que efectivamente ahora mismo este recibiendo otras invitaciones para el evento ¿verdad?**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Sin decir nada el Jinete estiró una mano hacia ella y roso con delicadeza su mejilla. La chica inconcientemente estiro su mano hacia su alborotado cabello quien le sonrio y esta vez pudo devolverle la sonrisa_**

 ** _Sin embargo, Una voz a su alrededor detuvo la magia del momento_**

 ** _\- ¡Ay miren eso! ¡La gran guerrera...Esta enamorada!_**

.

 _ **\- Jamas lo aceptaré**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

La chica rubia continuaba en el bosque, después de su exhaustiva lucha consigo misma, decidió descansar un momento. El sol estaba poniéndose y desde el acantilado en que ella se encontraba se veía realmente hermoso.

La chica se recostó en el césped y abrazó sus rodillas sin apartar la vista de la puesta de sol, aunque su mente parecía continuar en otro lado y sin mas, suspiró

\- Eso no puede ser verdad - murmuró para si misma, y a su mente vinieron el sin fin de imágenes de los últimos entrenamientos. Hiccup era probablemente el único Jinete que no tenía problemas con los trucos aéreos y por supuesto muchas lo había notado. Frunció el ceño al recordar la expresión que tenían las chicas que a distancia admiraban al Jinete, no podía imaginarse a ella misma mirando a alguien con esa misma expresión

Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz bastante conocida por ella

\- ¡Astrid! - la llamó esa voz familiar causando que al instante su corazón se estremeciera, pero sin poder impedirlo

\- ¿Hiccup? - preguntó la chica mirando a todos lados para ver de donde provenía hasta que desde el cielo, ahora oscurecido, distinguió la silueta del Furia Nocturna y como su Jinete se dejaba caer de este justo delante de ella con gran agilidad, alborotando aun mas su corazón al verlo cerca

Sin decir nada el Jinete de dragón estiró una mano hacia ella y roso con delicadeza su mejilla. La chica intentó sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo y de nuevo sin poder impedirlo, inconscientemente estiro su mano hacia el alborotado cabello del Jinete quien le sonrio y esta vez pudo devolverle la sonrisa

Sin embargo, Una voz a su alrededor detuvo la magia del momento

\- ¡Ay miren eso! ¡La gran guerrera Hofferson...Esta enamorada! - haciendo que de inmediato la chica se tensara

\- ¡Si! - dijo otra voz - ¡Como una delicada princesa!

\- ¡Ahora se volvió débil! - dijo una tercera voz que no pudo distinguir - ¡Ya no sera la temible guerrera! ¡Ahora ira a cortar flores! Como una chica débil y delicada

\- No - comenzó a decir la chica rubia - ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡ Yo no soy débil! - dijo aun sin soltar el agarre del Jinete quien al escucharla, fue el quien la alejó de el

\- No me gustan las chicas débiles y delicadas - dijo la voz del Jinete apartándola mas y mas

\- Pero Hiccup yo... - empezó a decir la chica al ver la reacción del Jinete

\- ¿Que te pasa? No debería importarte - dijo de nuevo otra voz a su alrededor - ¿No negabas estar enamorada?

\- ¡No, no lo estoy! - respondió de inmediato pero de pronto todas aquellas voces cesaron y el acantilado en el que se encontraba se llenó de neblina

\- ¡Ya no pierdas tiempo! - decía aquella voz que le resultaba cada vez mas familliar aunque no sabía por que - ¡Sal de aqui!

\- ¡Sal de aquí! - dijo la voz con mas énfasis

\- ¡Chica débil! - gritó otra voz mientras la otra continuaba insistiendo

\- No - decía la chica - No

.

\- ¡Noo! - gritó la Jinete rubia abriendo los ojos y levantándose de golpe para ver con alivio que estaba en su habitación y que su subconsciente había sacado a relucir dos asuntos a los que le había querido restar importancia

El primero, sus constantes sueños con aquel lugar que ahora pedía auxilio y que muchos juzgaban de dementes... ¿Era cierto? ¿Por que no recordaba mas?

Y por otro lado, el diagnostico de Gothi de la noche anterior, con solo haberlo escuchado había literalmente huido del lugar e incluso del propio Hiccup para convencerse a si misma de que aquel diagnostico era erróneo

\- Y lo es - se dijo así misma casi con decisión, pero parecía que aun quería convencerse - Jamas voy a aceptar que es cierto

Y sin esperar mas se levantó de la cama y se preparó para desayunar en el Gran comedor

.

Estaba ya a poca distancia de entrar al comedor, cuando a unos metros de ella una escena poco común llamó su atención. Un vikingo que nunca había visto (probablemente era de los invitados que empezaban a llegar) intentaba cortejar a una chica de Berk unos años menor que ella. El vikingo le sonreía e incluso le ofrecía flores, algo no muy habitual para los vikingos. La chica por otra parta se sonrojaba cada vez que el joven se le acercaba, tenía una risa nerviosa y parecía complacida con el detalle de las flores, que a gusto de la jinete no eran tan hermosas

La chica a la que observaba, desenvolvió una nota y pareció emocionada con lo que leyó, pero lo que mas estudiaba era la expresión de la chica cuando veía al joven, al recordar el "diagnostico" que le habían dado a ella, se pregunto si mantenía una expresión parecida cuando veía a... De inmediato sacudido la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, se dijo a si misma que jamas debería poner ese tipo de expresión en su rostro al ver a alguien. Sin mas, apartó definitivamente la vista de la escena y corrió dentro del Gran salón

Ya ahí, la chica tomó una bandeja con comida y se dirigió a la mesa en la que ya estaban sus amigos. Estos seguían entusiasmados con el tema de la gran fiesta

-En cuanto lleguen los invitados ¡Yo voy a arrasar con las mas lindas! - decía Patan adoptando su típica pose de orgullo - Así que si quieren una acompañante, Mejor se apresuran

\- ¿Enserio crees que alguna chica va a querer ir contigo? - pregunto Patapez con evidente ironía

\- Pero claro - dijo Patan sin abandonar su tono - Es mas - dijo acercándose y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Astrid - Tal vez ya lo reconsideraste

\- ¡Claro que no! - gritó Astrid torciendo el brazo del chico hasta hacerlo caer al suelo

\- ¡Yo no las entiendo! - se quejó Patan desde el suelo

\- No te preocupes amigo, no es de gran dificultad - dijo Brutacio - En realidad es sencillo, Astrid no quiere ir contigo por que has de recordar que ya esta flechada por alguien y...

Al momento de escucharlo Astrid lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa con la mirada enfurecida - ¡Yo no estoy flechada por nadie! ¿Me oyeron? - concluyó soltando al chico justo a un lado de Patan - ¡No vuelvan a repetirlo!

\- Entonces ¿no iras a la fiesta? - preguntó Patapez con cierta timidez al ver lo agreciva que estaba, y no queriendo ser otra de sus victimas

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica sin entender el punto

\- En verdad - dijo Brutacio levantándose y tronando los huesos de su espalda - Pensábamos que rechazabas a todos...

\- Por que estabas esperando otra invitación - añadió Brutilda viendo a alguien que detrás de la chica se acercaba a ellos

\- ¿Otra invita...

\- Hola chicos - dijo la voz del Jinete interrumpiendo la pregunta de la chica - ¿Astrid?

Al escucharlo la chica no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, desviar la vista de el y moverse el cabello inconscientemente - ¿Estas mejor? Anoche ya no pude verte y...

\- Oh Hola Hiccup - dijo la chica sin poder evitar sonrojarse al verlo, sobre todo al recordar lo que había visto en su sueño de esa noche - Estoy bien, de hecho ya me iba a entrenar, así que ¡adios! - concluyó la chica corriendo a la salida del lugar, dejando confundido al Jinete por su aun mas inusual comportamiento

\- Sea quien sea el factor externo que la tiene así - dijo Brutacio acercándose al futuro Jefe - ¿no crees que deberías eliminarlo Hiccup?

\- ¡Estas loco! ¿De verdad quieres que Hiccup se suicide? - dijo Brutilda golpeando la cabeza de su hermano

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso! - respondió Brutacio

\- Mejor salgamos de aquí - dijo la gemela arrastrando literalmente a su hermano queriendo evitar lo que creyó que Hiccup preguntaría - Hombres... - murmuro la chica mientras salia, por mas claro que creía que estaba, nadie lo veía

Pero eso no era lo único que había confundió al Jinete

\- Amm ¿chicos? - dijo Hiccup dirigiéndose a los dos jinetes que quedaban en la habitación - Sobre lo que dijeron...

\- No fue idea nuestra la de tu suicidio - dijo Patan sentándose a la mesa para terminar su desayuno

\- ¡No me refiero a eso, no voy a hacerlo! - dijo Hiccup - Me refiero a lo que dijeron antes, sobre la fiesta... ¿Astrid ya a recibido otras invitaciones? ¡Ademas de ti! - se apresuro a decirle a Patan al imaginar su respuesta

\- Yo... - murmuro Patapez - No estoy seguro, pero los gemelos, ya sabes, a veces asiertan, ademas sabes que Astrid es...

\- De las mas hermosas chicas de Berk - dijo Patan mientras comía

\- Así que no sería extraño - complemento Patapez - ademas...

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió Hiccup

\- Entre los visitantes que esperamos habrá muchos que querrán invitarla, ya la han visto en sus visitas anteriores - dijo Patapez

\- Quizás los gemelos tienen razón y ella espera una de esas invitaciones - dijo Patan dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido por Patapez, dejando a Hiccup solo en el comedor, muy pensativo sobre la mesa, hasta que algo lo golpeo por la espalda casi haciéndolo caer

\- ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? - preguntó el herrero mientras bebía algo del tarro que llevaba en su prótesis

El muchacho suspiro - No es que no tenga mucho en que pensar, ya sabes, la fiesta, el desfile, el traje que aun no consigo, Astrid...- dijo arrepintiéndose al instante por nombrar a la chica - Bueno es que, tu sabes, me preocupa...

\- ¿Lo que dijeron los Gemelos? - preguntó el herrero sentándose a un lado suyo

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Hiccup al instante - No, yo me refería a su salud... - dijo Hiccup desviando un poco la vista y cruzando sus brazos

\- Claro - dijo Bocon casi con sarcasmo - su salud, no te preocupa que efectivamente ahora mismo este recibiendo otras invitaciones para el evento ¿verdad? - El Jinete intentó simular falta de interés pero su mirada lo delató casi al instante pues se imaginaba la escena que el herrero describía - Y con eso "su salud" tampoco te refieres al diagnostico de Gothi ¿eh? - añadió dandole un ligero golpe con el codo

El Jinete suspiró - Fui a buscarla anoche después de...

\- ¿Después de que saliste del shock? - preguntó Bocon haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara pues efectivamente, cuando Brutilda "aclaro" quien era el "factor externo" el se quedo helado de la impresión

\- Si Bocon, después de eso - aceptó el chico

\- ¿Y ella te lo explicó?

\- No, no en realidad no llegue a hablar con ella - decía el chico - yo... bueno, escuche cuando negaba consigo misma aquel diagnostico así que...

\- ¿Y eso te convenció? - preguntó el herrero

\- Al menos a no dar crédito a lo que Brutilda dijo - respondió inmediatamente el muchacho

\- Mmm - pensaba el herrero - Sabes, Astrid negó el diagnostico definitivo... No que tu fueras ese "factor externo"

\- Pero no lo soy - añadió rápidamente - eh, por accidente - aclaró con una seña de ambas manos - por accidente escuche que ella hablaba sobre "alguien" - dijo resaltando las comillas - y se preguntaba si ese "alguien" aun estaba interesado en ella

\- ¿Y que con eso? - preguntó el herrero

\- Bueno que si, hipotéticamente yo fuera... ese alguien, ¡Y no estoy aceptando nada! Bueno, creo que ella, no tendría dudas - concluyó de nuevo quedándose pensativo. Y al ver y adivinar lo que el herrero le diría rápido añadió - Para ti y probablemente para nadie sea un secreto que ella... me gusta desde hace años - dijo desviando un poco la mirada y cruzando los brazos - Si ese "alguien" fuera yo, como dije ella no tendría dudas

\- Vaya - dijo el herrero - Así que no tendría dudas... ¿estas seguro? - dijo atrayendo la atención total del muchacho - Bueno es cierto que unos años atrás eras bastante obvio, cuando la veías tus ojos se dilataban y se parecían a los de un yak apunto de morir

\- Gracias por decirlo Bocon

\- Pero como dije eso fue hace años... Quiero decir que, en asuntos de amor.. jamas deberías dar nada por hecho

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó el muchacho con interés

\- Bueno que, cualquiera podría decir que perdiste algo de interés en ella cuando te convertiste en "el orgullo de Berk" y en el "conquistador de dragones". Tal vez antes fueras bastante obvio pero ahora ¿como no tendría dudas si jamas se lo has confirmado, dicho o reafirmado?

\- ¿Decircelo? - preguntó con cierto escalofríos - Te refieres a...

El herrero asintió - ella no lee mentes Hiccup, ni tampoco es vidente - concluyó el herrero dándole otra palmada en el hombro antes de retirarse dejándolo aun mas pensativo de lo que ya estaba

¿Decirle que ella... le gusta? ¿De verdad era buena idea? ¿Bocon tenía razón y parecía que había perdido interés por ella a diferencia de cuando no tenía su atención? ¿En verdad era el quien ponía a Astrid... de esa forma?

Ahora con eso en la cabeza, abandono el Salón al igual que sus amigos, sin siquiera haber tocado el desayuno y salio del lugar dirigiéndose a la herrería

Ya que lo pensaba quizá tenía algo de razón, antes cuando Astrid lo ignoraba hacía lo que fuera queriendo algo de su atención hasta había intentado coquetearle claro siendo rechazado pero, ¿a que se refería Bocon cuando dijo que nunca había reafirmado lo que sentía por la chica?

Entonces en ese momento, se detuvo a observar una escena poco habitual en la isla, uno de los recién llegados coqueteaba con una vikinga la cual le sonreía algo nerviosa y sonrojada, estaba ofreciéndole una flor en tono rojizo algo sencilla pero la chica parecía complacida

 _¿A detalles como esos se refería el herrero?_

.

La Jinete por otra parte se hallaba volando sin rumbo con la vista perdida en algun sitio mientras su mente seguía ocupada. Cuando recordaba la "escena" que vio cerca del Gran salón muchas preguntas la habían asaltado mientras que una seguía persistiendo en su mente

Hacía mucho que se decía que el hijo del Jefe estaba interesado en ella, pero ¿aun lo estaba? pero aun así, ella seguía luchando contra su corazón, aun quería convencerse de que el famoso "diagnostico" era erróneo pero ¿lo era? De nuevo recordó la expresión que tenía la chica mientras veía al vikingo que la cortejaba, era la misma con la que muchas chicas veían a Hiccup, pero ¿ella así se veía?

Una vez mas sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos

.

Hiccup ahora se hallaba dentro de la herrería, en el lado que Bocon le había asignado, buscaba insistentemente algo en lo que había estado trabajando pero no lo encontraba Estaba seguro de que los deje por aquí decía en su mente entonces escucho ruido fuera de la tienda, al salir comprobó que se trataba de Bocon

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro - respondió el herrero

Por un momento, Hiccup considero en preguntar por sus objetos perdidos, pero recordó que se suponía que nadie sabía que trabaja en eso así que cambio de pregunta a una de la que tampoco estaba convencido

\- ¿Como dieron con el diagnostico de Astrid? - al escucharlo el herrero no pudo evitar reírse un poco, esperaba esa pregunta a pesar de la caballerosidad de su alumno, también conocía su curiosidad, sobre todo en esos temas

\- Basándose un poco en lo que tu y los demás Jinetes habían notado, ella no se distrae fácilmente menos durante un entrenamiento, pero por lo regular esas distracciones coincidían con... tu cercanía, lo que nos lleva a concluir que ese "factor externo" ... se trata de ti - Hicpo rodó los ojos

\- En verdad, no... no me creo capaz de "distraer" a una Jinete como Astrid, ¿Que podría ver en mi que la distrajera?

El herrero no pudo contener su risa y sin mas se despidió del joven dejándolo solo.

Hiccup hizo una mueca y salio de la herrería y se recostó junto a su dragón

\- ¿Tu que dices amigo? - preguntó acariciando a su dragón - ¿Crees que deba decírselo? - _¿ella deveras creera que mis sentimientos han muerto?_ pensó - ¿Debo decirle que no es así?

\- ¡Hazlo no seas terco! - gritó desde atrás suyo la voz del herrero

\- ¡Bocon! - gritó Hiccup al comprobar que lo espiaba - Aunque quizás tenga razón - dijo el muchacho ganando determinación - Debería decirle lo que siento

\- ¡Claro que lo harás! - dijo la voz de su padre detrás de el también golpeándole la espalda

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó el chico sorprendido de su presencia

\- Un vikingo jamas se rinde ante nada... Ademas aun necesitas acompañante para el baile - El muchacho suspiro y rodó los ojos - Entonces ¿Lo harás?

De pronto el muchacho recuperó todo el valor que había reunido - Si - respondió decidió - Se lo diré

\- Claro que si ¡Ese es mi hijo! - dijo el Jefe - Y lo harás esta misma noche

\- Si - respondió Hiccup - Sera esta misma... Espera ¡¿Que?!

\- Pondré alerta a todos para que nadie te interrumpa - dijo su padre alejandose

\- ¡¿Que harás que?! - exclamó el chico perdiendo toda la determinación que había ganado - Si, los dioses vuelven a odiarme

Pero de cualquier forma, Hiccup ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿Ella lo aceptaría? ¿Y si después de todo no era el?_

.

-Jamas lo aceptare - decía la furiosa chica rubia caminando de un lado a otro.

Su animo se encontraba aun mas desvalanceado despues de que parte de su sueño se hiciera realidad - Nunca me oiran aceptar que estoy... enamorada

* * *

N/A: Asi que... ¿review?

¿Avance del próximo capitulo? Mmmm... Les recomiendo escuchar la canción " _ **Esta noche voy a verla"**_ interpretada por Juan Gabriel, y después diganme en sus comentarios que imaginan para el próximo capitulo


	3. Esta noche voy a verla

La chica sacudió la cabeza una vez mas intentando aclarar su ideas. Recordaba lo que sus amigos habían dicho, el supuesto diagnostico y "factor externo" que causaba sus distracciones, su particular sueño de esa noche

\- No lo dire Jamas - se repetía, en contra de lo que todos decían - No aceptare estar enamorada - dijo con la vista fija en el acantilado mirando hacia el cielo

.

Mientras tanto el Jinete de dragón recuperaba el valor que había reunido

\- Si tienes razón, voy a decirle lo que siento

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Ese es mi hijo! - dijo el Jefe dándole un golpe en la espalda - Y sera esta misma noche

\- Claro - repitio inconsiente el Jinete - Esta noche voy a... ¡¿QUE?!

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **ESTA NOCHE VOY A VERLA**

\- Astrid hay algo que hace años he querido decirte y jamas he hallado la forma.. pero tienes que saber que cuando te miro casi haces que me olvide de problemas como Dagur, Ryker y... ¡Auch! - gritó el Jinete al sentir que algo lo golpeaba por la espalda - ¡Chimuelo! ¡Acabas de golpearme con esto! - dijo sosteniendo un balde vació que enseguida el mismo arrojo al suelo con frustración - Lo se amigo, tampoco creo que encuentre romántico que piense mas en nuestros enemigos que en ella... ¡No es que eso sea cierto! - exclamó de inmediato al darse cuenta de sus palabras

\- Lo haré otra vez - dijo el Jinete poniendo se rodillas y estirando los brazos a los lados como si fuera a declamar un poema - Astrid eres la vikinga mas... fuerte, ruda terca y necia que jamas haya visto y yo, yo..eh... No así no - murmuro para si mismo cubriendo su rostro con una mano y suspiro - Bien que te parece esto - dijo aclarando un poco su voz - Astrid... estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta, que desde hace años, desde el tiempo que yo probablemente pasaba inadvertido para ti que solo estabas tan concentrada en luchar y matar dragones y que gracias a mi... renunciaste a eso y... dejaste a tantos dragones... sin decapitar... y ¡Lo se esto suena patético! - exclamó el Jinete ante la mirada que le dedicaba su dragón al oírlo

Hiccup se levantó el suelo y con un largo suspiro se recostó a un lado de su dragón - ¿Como se supone que haga esto sin sonar tan ridículo?

El furia Nocturna se limitó a rodear a su jinete con una de sus alas. Después de todo, tenía horas practicando lo que le diría a la chica y aunque tenía que aceptar que se había divertido de solo escucharlo, igual no le permitiría hacer nada ridículo en el momento de la verdad.

El Jinete por su parte se encontraba observando el cielo, preguntándose cuales serían las palabras ideales para... _declararse_ ... aunque esa sola palabra le causara escalofríos.

Entonces intentó desviar un poco sus pensamientos, ademas de elegir con cuidado sus palabras pensó tenía que causar una buena impresión y por otro lado, sería buena idea también llevar algo para ofrecerle... El cual hubiera escogido con cuidado si no fuera por la brillante idea de su padre de hacerlo todo esa misma noche.

Por el momento, decidió que lo primero de lo que debía preocuparse podría ser lo que se pondría, tal vez después de esto y de escoger un regalo al menos aceptable, tendría en su mente las palabras menos... patéticas para confesar sus sentimientos. Así que sin esperar mas se levantó y junto a su Furia Nocturna se prepararon para salir de la cala donde se encontraban.

Aunque sin si quiera haber iniciado, se dio cuenta que en ese momento así no tendría muchas opciones para conseguir algo de ropa - Tal vez solo deba ir como visto siempre - dijo el Jinete en tono reflexivo mientras volaban - Es decir, todos los días me ha visto a si - dijo señalando su atuendo - No veo por que hoy tendría que... No No ¡Noooo! - exclamó el Jinete aunque demasiado tarde, pues de pronto se vio cubierto de una sustancia verde que no quería pensar en que era.

Mirando al cielo, notó a los culpables que le sonreían desde su Cremallerus por unos metros encima de ellos - Te dije que no debíamos pasar ensima de Hiccup - murmuro Brutacio entre dientes sin dejar de finjir la sonrisa

\- Ustedes dos... - repetía Hiccup empezando a enojarse. Los gemelos al darse cuenta del tono que adoptaba el Jinete decidieron huir antes de que Hiccupp reaccionara por completo

Queriendo calmarse, Hiccup suspiró tratando de concentrarse en el tema que ahora era mas importante que los gemelos - Definitivamente no puedo ir a ver a Astrid así - dijo intentando quitarse un poco de la sustancia verdosa - Bien amigo, iremos a casa por algo de ropa y luego de vuelta a la cala ¿te agrada? - el Furia Nocturna asintio y rápidamente voló en dirección de la casa de su Jinete, donde aterrizo directamente en su habitación

\- ¿Verde o rojo? - se preguntaba el Jinete sosteniendo dos prendas, una en cada mano - ¿Desde cuando eso me preocupa? - se regaño a si mismo

Mientras tanto, en la parte de abajo, el Jefe entraba a su hogar para comprobar los planes de su hijo. Al no hallarlo en la parte de abajo, acudió sin dudarlo a su habitación. Considerando que, a estas horas ya estaba presentable para su cita

Aunque al entrar a la habitación del muchacho, se encontró con todo lo contrario, pues su hijo no solo se hallaba con la ropa que usaba de costumbre, si no que ademas, no llevaba armadura y de su cabello a su ropa estaba cubierto por algo verde - ¿Y a ti que te paso? - preguntó el Jefe - ¿No pensaras salir asi?

\- No papá - respondió el muchacho casi resignado - pienso ir a tomar un baño... En cuanto encuentre algo que usar - añadió adivinando lo que su padre diría y señalando algunas de las prendas que consideraba

\- Aunque no lo creas, como te mires también sera importante... No querrás que te rechace por ir a verla estando cubierto de...

\- No quiero saber que es esto - dijo Hiccup al instante señalando la sustancia que tenía encima - Como te dije pretendo darme un baño... Ah papá, puedo preguntarte... ¿Nunca tuviste dudas? Ya sabes, sobre si mamá te aceptaría

El Jefe pensó por un momento, su mirada por un momento lo transporto a los días de su juventud cerrando de golpe los ojos cuando cierto recuerdo lo asaltó - **_Siempre supe que no importaba, lo que eligiera tu madre o a quien amara, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarían... yo siempre la protegería aun acosta de mi vida y aun si no fuera yo quien tuviera su corazón..._** \- El Jefe se quedo callado un momento, su hijo dudaba sobre que decirle, eran pocas las veces que se ponía tan profundo. Finalmente el Jefe suspiro y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro - Suerte - dijo animandolo, pero retirando su mano de inmediato al verse embarrado con la sustancia de la que estaba cubierto - y no olvides el baño - dijo limpiandose en la misma ropa del chico

\- Vaya - murmuro Hiccup cuando su padre ya había salido de su habitación

Después de unos segundos mas de procesar las palabras de su padre, volvio al asunto que por el momento lo tenía ocupado ¿Verde o rojo? volvio a preguntarse y al instante volvió a regañarse a si mismo.

Sin decidirse, arrojo ambas prendas al suelo con frustración. ¿desde cuando le preocupaban a el temas como esos?

Intento pensar con detenimiento. El, pensando en el evento que se avecinaba, había estado trabajando en unos nuevos elementos para su "traje de Jinete" como lo había llamado su padre, al menos hasta que este mismo le prohibió usar algo de "jinete" para la fiesta. Dado esto, podría usar esos nuevos elementos para esta noche, de no ser por que misteriosamente se habían perdido

\- Hiccup - dijo la voz de Bocon desde la planta baja

\- ¿Si, Bocon? - respondio sin mucha atención

\- ¿Recuerdas la última visita del representante de Meathead?

\- Si - respondió aun sin darle importancia - ¿que pasa con eso?

\- Trajeron algunos obsequios para la gente de Berk - dijo mostrando le algunas perchas y algunos paquete sin abrir, de pronto una idea ilumino la mente del Jinete - Fueron muy codiciados asi que tu padre desidia que se guarden en alguna parte de su casa para evitar que alguien los use en una ocasion sin importancia... Ya sabes tu padre es algo tradicional.. Encárgate que nadie los toque ¿si?

\- Si - respondió Hiccup aparentemente sin darle importancia, al menos hasta que no hubo rastro del herrero y sonrió de lado observando lo que le habían encargado cuidar, pues entre aquellos obsequios de los Meathead se encontraban varios trajes "de gala". Recordaba muy bien lo que su padre había dicho sobre eso.

Chimuelo lo miró un poco extrañado aunque no precisamente por que su Jinete se saltara una regla

\- ¿Que pasa amigo? Si recuerdo lo que dijo papá "solo para una ocasion especial" - dijo imitando a su padre - "y para alguien importante en Berk" y Bueno, esta puede se la ocasión - dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo una percha en cada mano - Y ese alguien podría ser el "lider de los Jinetes" o el "heredero al trono" y bueno... ¡Yo soy ambos! - no obstante su dragón seguía haciéndole señas, como si quisiera que viera algo de tras de el - ¡Oh vamos amigo, Nadie se dará cuenta! - dijo recordando algo en lo que había estado trabajando

\- ¿No me digas Hiccup? - dijo una voz detrás de el haciendo que se encogiera de hombros al haber sido descubierto.

\- Oh ¡Bocon! ¿Que te trae de nuevo por aquí? - preguntó el Jinete queriendo sonar casual - Yo solo estaba... inventariando lo que se resguardara en esta casa... donde nadie los tocara sin permiso y... de hecho ya estaba terminando - dijo soltando los dos trajes que tenía en la mano - Y... planeaba ir a la herrería a buscar... quiero decir a ayudar y...

\- ¿A ayudar? - cuestiono el herrero - ¿No mas bien irias a buscar esto? - dijo mostrandole algunas piezas de armadura - Tu padre y yo notamos la falta de acero Gronkle... ya veo en que se ocupó - dijo admirando las piezas

\- Y ya veo por que no los encontraba desde hacía unos días - murmuro Hiccup pasando una mano por su cabello, había notado la ausencia de esos utensilios

Mientras tanto, el herrero que sostenía las piezas en su mano, vio con atención los dos trajes que Hiccup había tenido en sus manos y, observando de nuevo las piezas, mentalmente supo lo que Hiccup planeaba hacer - Tienes gustos algo caros ¿he? - mencionó también al darse cuenta que Hiccup había descartado el resto de la ropa y optado por los que curiosamente valían mas - Aunque de buen gusto hay que admitirlo

\- No se de que estas hab... ¡De acuerdo! - suspiro el Jinete - solo espero que no me delates con mi padre - dijo dirigiéndose a la salida algo resignado - No quisiera ir a prisión en este momento por "intentar usar ropa confiscada" o algún cargo parecido

\- Hiccup... - murmuro Bocon para detenerlo

\- Si lo se Bocon - respondió Hiccup sin dejarlo hablar - Mi padre te pidio especial cuidado con eso porque no puede usarlo cualquiera para cualquier ocacion

\- Hiccup...

\- Y ahora veo que también descubrió lo que hice con el hierro Gronkle - añadio Hiccup moviendo sus manos y señalando sus accesorios que el herrero sostenía - "Nada de ropa de Jinete " - dijo imitando a su padre - Por eso los escondió, no quería que los usara en la fiesta como yo planeaba

\- Hiccup...

\- Es solo que esta noche planeo ver a Astrid para decirle que... bueno tu sabes y aunque no importaba al principio luego papá dijo que debía causar una buena primera impresión y pensé que podría...

\- Hiccup...

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se - repetía el Jinete - Es solo que después de pensarlo mas tampoco quería ir con esto - dijo señalando su ropa - sobre todo después del decorado que los gemelos me hicieron pero ya no importa ¡me voy!

\- ¡Hiccup! - exclamó sobresaltandolo

\- ¿Quee?

\- ¿No olvidas esto? - dijo dándole las piezas de hierro Gronkle, Hiccup fruncio el ceño extrañado pero los tomó - Espero que no seas tu quien me delate con tu padre por haberte los dado

Hiccup sonrió y se dirigió a la salida de su casa - Hiccup - volvio a llamarlo esta vez dandole uno de los trajes que había estado admirando

\- ¿Es enrecio? Pero...¿por que? - cuestionó el Jinete

\- Oh vamos, no queremos que Astrid te rechace por estar cubierto de...

\- ¡No quiero saber que es! - dijo Hiccup con ambas manos

\- ¡suerte! y... espero que no seas tu quien me delate con tu padre ¡Devuélvela sin un rasguño!

.

Después de haberse secado por completo, el Jinete terminaba de ponerse el último elemento de su atuendo, una especie de cinturón en tono rojo que iba amarrado dejando caer un poco de tela la cual Hiccup aseguro con una hebilla que tenía grabada la "clase embestida" (un Furia Nocturna, obviamente)

Los nuevos elementos consistían en una especie de chaleco que le cubria el torso y unos brazales. Por parte de Bocon había recibido una camisa en tono crema con mangas ademas de los pantalones en tono café y un par de botas de las cuales solo utilizó una por obvias razones

El Furia Nocturna le hizo una pequeña seña, indicándole que le faltaba ponerse algo mas.

Hiccup en sus manos una especie de banda en el mismo color rojo del cinturón que iba destinada a amarrarse al rededor de la cabeza, y dudo un momento antes de ponérselo

\- y... ¿que tal? - se preguntó mirando su reflejo en el agua desde diversos ángulos - se preguntaba pues era la primera vez que usaba algo asi - No esta mal ¿no?

Su Furia Nocturna coincidió, pero le hizo otra seña

\- Lo se, también me gustaba mas el otro - dijo recordando el otro traje que había considerado - Ni hablar - dijo viéndose por útlima vez y suspiro como si los nervios se le vinieran encima - Este es el plan... volaremos hasta su casa donde descenderemos de forma elegante tal vez con algún truco impresionante y tocare sutilmente a su puerta hasta que abra la puerta entonces... La llevare a fuera diciéndole que tengo que decirle algo importante y entonces le diré... - Tomo aire, Nuevamente varias ideas le vinieron a la mente, pero rechazaba todas no queriendo fallar por los nervios- Ruego un poco de inspiración para decir algo que le agrade ¡Bien amigo vamos!

Con ánimos renovados, Hiccup volaba sobre el Furia Nocturna, hasta que recordó que había olvidado el regalo - Desciende un poco amigo - dijo el Jinete haciendo que el dragón volara a pocos centímetros del suelo de donde cogió varias flores hasta formar un ramo que combinada jugaba con los colores desde rojo hasta su color degradado - ¿le gustaran, no?

Entonces desde lo alto pudo identificar la casa de la chica. El Jinete tomó aire - ¡Bien amigo como lo planeamos!

Enseguida el Furia Nocturna empezó a descender en picada dando lugar a su sonido particular .seria un elegante aterrizaje como su Jinete lo había pedido, al menos hasta que...

\- ¡Cuidadoooo! - gritaron dos voces a sus espaldas. Entonces el JInete se giro y vio con terror como el Cremallerus volaba sin control e iba directamente a ellos

\- ¡No no no! - gritaba el Jinete

Con un rápido giro el dragón logro evadir parte del golpe, pero no impedir la caída en la cual su jinete se separó de el salio lanzado en dirección de la casa de la chica -¡Hiccup cuidado! - gritado los gemelos

El Furia Noctunra al ver el golpe que su Jinete se llevaría disparó contra la puerta de la casa destrullendola por completo

De inmediato, el dragón corrio al interior de la casa para comprobar el estado de su Jinete, donde lo encontró levantándose después de haber derribado una mesa por la caída - Bueno, tocar sutilmente a su puerte hasta que abriera ya no esta en el plan - dijo el Jinete levantándose - Y las flores tampoco lo son - dijo observando el ramó totalmente destrozado. Frustrado lo lanzó al suelo y miró a todas partes. Sorprendido pues después de esa escandalosa entrada la chica ya debía saber sobre su presencia pero no había rastro de ella - ¿Astrid?

La llamó repetidas veces pero parecía que la chica no estaba en casa - ¿Donde estará? - Entonces, en el suelo, se encontró con un trozo de papel el cual levantó y empezó a leer

.

Bajó el cielo ahora oscurecido, una Nadder Mortal volaba en dirección contraria a su isla, alejándose mas y mas de esta a cada momento. Con ella, su Jinete observaba el horizonte y de pronto, levantó una de sus manos en la que sostenía un pequeño cuerno

Horas antes, se había quedado dormida y había despertado con esa manera tan típica que tenía desde hacia unos dias. Pero esta vez había visto algo nuevo en su sueño

 _\- Corre - le decía la voz que no identificaba pues estaba rodeada de espesa neblina - ¡Escapa! ¡Y toma esto! - dijo entregándole ese pequeño objeto - ¡Te protejera de los monstruos!_

 _\- Gracias... algún dias te lo devolvere - respondio ella y finalmente distinguio parte del rostro del dueño de esa voz, seguida por la enorme silueta que lo amenazaba por atras_

\- No fue un sueño - dijo la chica mirando el cuerno - Todo fue real. esto alguien me lo dio

.

\- ¿Has visto a Hiccup? - preguntó el Jefe al herrero a lo cual negó

\- En realidad estuvo aquí hace un momento, escuche que fue a casa a cambiarse y después ordenó a los Jinetes que le trajeran el equipaje que tiene preparado de emergencia

\- Hiccup ¿que pasa? - le preguntaron finalmente apareció

\- Astrid se fue - dijo mostrando una nota que el Jefe tomo enseguida y leyó

 _"Me voy a Ryozencawa a ayudar_

 _no se preocupen por mi"_

 _Astrid_

\- No puedo creerlo - decía el Jefe - ¿en que estaba pensando?

\- No lo hacia - dijo Brutilda llegando al lugar, cargando con ayuda de su hermano la última parte del equipaje de emergencia del Jinete - Esta enamorada

\- ¡Quieren ya dejar ese tema! - expresó el Jinete quitandoles la maleta

\- Pero es cierto - dijo la gemela - Viaja para aclarar su mente lejos del "factor externo"

\- Pues vaya lugar que escogio para hacerlo - dijo el herrero - Alguien debería ir a buscarla

\- Y debo ser yo - dijo Patan adoptando su pose de orgullo

\- Claro que no- dijo Hiccup - yo lo hare... y no me sigan, papá debo ir solo, no se preocupen - añadio subiendo lo último de su equipaje a la silla de montar

\- Hiccup! - llegó Patapez algo agitado y le entrego algunas pequeñas hojas - Toma, te ayudaran - el Jinete las tomó yempezóo a verlas rapidamente - Es algo de información sobre la isla y los dragones que probablemente encuentres

\- Gran idea, te lo agradesco Patapez bien hecho - dijo el Jinete guardando la información

\- Y no olvides esto - dijo el herrero lanzando su escudo de hierro Gronkle

\- Gracias Bocon - dijo ahora dispuesto a marcharse sin perder mas tiempo

\- Espera Hiccup - dijo el Jefe entonces desenvaino su propia espada y se la lanzó, el chico la atrapó agilmente - No dudes en usarla si la necesitas

\- Lo hare, Gracias papá - dijo envainandola en su cinturon, había vuelto a vestir su ropa de Jinete - ¡Es hora amigo!

\- Ve - dijo por último el Jefe viendo como el Furia Nocturna abria las alas y se alejaba mas y mas

La mente del Jefe, ahora en función de padre, no pudo evitar preocuparse, quizas su hijo debía llevar compañía, despues de todo esa isla era peligrosa, pero por otro lado el había pedido ir solo, asi que solo pudo asegurarse de que fuera bien armado por si corria peligro, y lo hizo dandole su propia espada

\- Le diste un simbolo de autoridad ¿eh? - dijo Bocon parandose a su lado donde el Jefe veía ya la vaga silueta del dragón

\- Ni siquiera lo pense - respondio el Jefe - solo quize que fuera mas seguro

\- Quiza Hiccup debio llevarse esto tambien - dijo la voz de Brutilda. Al instante el Jefe se giro y vio que ambos gemelos jugaban con algo que parecía sin importancia. Pero la expresion de Patan y Patapez al ver el objeto olvidado no decía lo mismo

.

La neblina se volvía cada vez mas densa, la Jinete de la Nadder tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mejorar su vision de su destino, no obstante al comprobar que su dragona no tenía problemas se volvió a recostar y suspiro. Miro el pequeño cuerno una vez mas, luego su vista se fue al cielo y su mente la traicionó una vez mas con un recuerdo

 _\- No puedo imarginarme un mundo sin ti - decía la voz del Jinete_

Ante tal recuerdo la chica inconscientemente sonrio y sin saberlo sus ojos adoptaron cierto brillo, y al vez al cielo nocturno no pudo evitar imaginar al Jinete volando por el. Pero cuando se sorprendió a si misma con eso en mente, intentó apartarlo.

Esperaba que este tiempo fuera de Berk, le ayudara a aclarar muchas cosas en su mente.

.

\- ¡Ay Astrid! - murmuraba el Jinete alejandose mas y mas de Berk - ¿Donde te metiste?

* * *

 **N/A: Y ¿Que les parecio?**

 **X cierto sus reviews simplemente me encantan, y en realidad muchos coincidieron asi que os digo que efectivamente una de las canciones que me inspiran es justamente "No dire que es amor" , ya veremos un poco mas en lo que sigue, que por cierto, a partir del siguiente nos basaremos ya mas directamente en la OVA, para quienes ya la hayan visto... ¿Que escena en particular esperan ver?**

 **En el siguiente capitulo aparecera un nuevo personaje, quienes conozcan la OVA ya se imaginaran quien es...**

 **XCIERTO TOMEN NOTA DE LA FRASE QUE DIJO ESTOICO Y APARECE EN NEGRITAS... SERA IMPORTANTE**


	4. El viaje de Astrid

**CAPITULO 4**

 **El viaje de Astrid**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo, no obstante era apenas visible por la espesa neblina que cubría todo el lugar. La Nadder ahora volaba descendiendo en una parte de la isla a la que acababan de llegar

La Jinete suspiro y volvio a mirar el amuleto que tenía en las manos - ¿por que siento que esto es algo realmente importante? - Esa pregunta no se alejaba de su mente desde que volvio a ver ese silbato despues de tantos años, pero por mas que lo observaba no recordaba nada mas. Esperaba que volver a esa isla le ayudara a despertar su memoria. De nuevo guardo el amuleto y miró a su alrededor, estaban cerca de una pequeña pradera que ella creyó reconocer

A orden de la chica, Tormenta aterrizó y la chica desmontó cayendo con agilidad en el suelo.

\- Aquí fue - dijo observando su alrededor, apesar de que estaba cubierto por la neblina - Me perdí hace años aquí... pero ¿Como lo obtuve...? - dijo volviendo a observar el silbato y de pronto otro recuerdo la golpeo sin avisar

 _Una pequeña niña rubia caminaba entre la neblina. Se empezaba a asustar a pesar de su característico valor. Todos los que la acompañaban habían desaparecido de pronto y el sonido de que alguien la seguía no le ayudaba en absoluto._

 _De pronto una enorme silueta de un animal que no pudo distinguir comenzó a atacarla. Aun con algo de valor la chica reaccionó y comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por el monstruo, hasta que tropezó y quedo a merced de la bestia. La niña gritó de forma inevitable cuando este iba atacarla hasta que launa figura humana apareció frente a ella._

 _\- ¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Corre! - le dijo una voz masculina, el dueño de esta se hayaba dandole la espalda frente a ella de forma protectora, cubriendola del peligro, listo para la defensa_

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Un chico me salvó! - exclamó Astrid forzando su mente a recordar algo mas, pero a su mente solo venía la silueta de su salvador. La chica llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que recordar algo mas, algo importante pero no venía nada. La chica suspiró y volvio a tomar el silbato en sus manos - El debió haberme dado esto

Y ahora que el recuerdo estaba casi completo en su memoria, otras dudas la asaltaron ¿Como lo encontraría? Después de todo apenas si recordaba su silueta, su voz, una especie de emblema que llevaba grabado en su ropa ademas de una especie de arma con la que peleaba que tampoco recordaba bien, ademas ¿Después de tantos años el seguiría ahí?

La chica volvio a suspirar - Quizá esto fue una tontería Tormenta ¿Como voy a devolvérselo, si no recuerdo mas sobre el? - La chica comenzaba a desistir de sus planes, necesitaba que su memoria reaccionara para continuar, debía de haber algo mas que aun no recordaba

Inconscientemente, la chica seguida por la dragona caminó adentrándose mas en la isla, cuando de pronto una enorme silueta emergió rugiendo detrás de ellas. Aunque no podían distinguir bien que era, Astrid salio del breve shock y tomó posición defensiva a lado de la Nadder quien se preparó para lanzar espinas y defender a su Jinete, cuando de pronto la enorme silueta se desvaneció cayendo frente a ellas. Enseguida una sombra masculina se dejo caer de algún lado y aterrizó sobre el enorme cuerpo con algo parecido a un arma que no identificaba bien, en una de sus manos.

\- Vete a casa - dijo el recién llegado entre las sombras - Este no es lugar para una chica

\- A mi isla llego una llamada de auxilio para pelear contra los monstruos - respondió Astrid con decisión - Estoy aquí por eso

\- Los monstruos no van a desaparecer por que una chica haya venido a pelear, te lo repito no es un lugar seguro - dijo esta vez avanzando a la poca luz del sol, revelando su rostro. El chico tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, lo suficiente para amarrarlo atrás en una pequeña coleta, tenía los ojos cafés, vestía una túnica azul cielo sobre la cual llevaba una especie de chaqueta en azul marino, acompañado de algunas piezas de armadura, como protección en las muñecas y hombros. El chico tenía varias cicatrices en la cara y ... le parecía familiar a Astrid -Esta lleno de trampas que yo mismo he puesto para atrapar a los monstruos - dijo dejándose caer desde el enorme cuerpo con intensión de caer a pocos pasos de la chica - Ademas... ¡Ah! - exclamó cayendo de lleno a tierra en un enorme agujero y siendo golpeado por varias rocas que cayeron de arriba. Obviamente había caído en una de sus propias trampas

\- ¡Ahhh ...Es el! - murmuro la vikinga rubia cuando su mente la golpeo con un recuerdo mas. - Así fue la última vez - dijo recordando que aquel niño que la había salvado también había quedado inconsciente por caer en una trampa parecida - Tiene que ser este chico

.

 _\- ¿Se ha embarcado a una cacería de monstruos? - preguntó el Jinete a la única persona que había hallado en el trayecto_

 _\- Si, decía ir a Ryozencawa, se presentó como representante de Berk -Había respondido_

\- ¡¿Pero en que estabas pensando Astrid?! - exclamó el Jinete recordando la única señal que había obtenido sobre su paradero, el y el Furia Nocturna habían volado casi sin descanso sin haber encontrado rastro alguno de ella

Le parecía increíble que hace poco había ido a buscarla para hablar de sus sentimientos y de pronto se hallaba muy lejos de su hogar, buscándola, no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que la gemela había dicho era cierto

 _¿En verdad ella estaría confundida?_ Brutilda había asegurado que el "viaje de ayuda" no era mas que una excusa para alejarse de Berk y aclarar su mente, pero no quería dar mucho credito a algo dicho por los gemelos por obvias razones.

\- ¡Amigo, ahí! - exclamó el Jinete, saliendo de sus pensamientos y al por fin haber llegado a su destino, era una isla de tamaño regular con una espesa neblina rodeándola.

Jinete y dragón descendieron y continuaron volando mas apegados al suelo de la isla, la niebla a penas si dejaba ver. - ¡Vaya! - exclamó el Jinete, después de todo era la primera vez que sobrevolaba esa isla

De pronto un sonido extraño se escuchó a sus espaldas, justo cuando pasaban sobre un pequeño rio. El dragón se detuvo y el Jinete se giro lentamente - Pero ¿que? - exclamó a ver un pescado que excedía por mucho el tamaño de uno normal que saltaba por el agua - Es enorme - dijo aun impresionado - ¿Que pasa con este bosque?

El chico sacudío su cabeza, recordando que tenía algo mas importante en mente que comprobar el tamaño de los animales - ¡Sigamos amigo!

.

Mientras tanto, La joven vikinga había logrado dar con el hogar de su salvador, y gracias a Tormenta había podido llegar rápidamente a la única cabaña que había en medio del bosque.

En su mente aparecía el vago recuerdo de que había visto antes esa casa, pero aun no le decía nada mas

\- Te lo agradezco - decía la voz cansada de un anciano que se hallaba sentado en una mecedora - Salvaste a mi nieto

\- No es nada - respondió la vikinga rubia tomando asiento - Ademas, el me ayudó primero

\- Agradecemos tu ayuda - dijo la voz del joven, la chica se giro y comprobó como este se veía ya mas repuesto, se curaba a si mismo como si estar lastimado fuera habitual para el - y el que me hayas traído a casa pero como te dije este no es sitio para una chica, es peligroso, mejor vuelve a tu casa

\- Pero ¿su llamada de auxilio...

\- No desapareceran los monstruos por que unos aficionados venga por un dia o dos - respondio el abuelo - Tenemos tiempo viviendo aquí

\- Y como ves mi abuelo esta descansando - continuo el joven colocándose de nuevo las protecciones de los brazos - y yo debo vigilar el bosque, como bien dice mi abuelo no nos es de utilidad que una débil chica ande por aquí

\- ¡¿Débil chica?! - exclamó la vikinga comenzando a ofenderse - ¡Por si no sabes yo vengo de...!

\- No me importa, solo vuelve a casa - dijo el chico sin ninguna educación

\- Amm, Ax - murmuro el anciano que de pronto levantó lentamente y sorpresivamente golpeo a su nieto fuertemente para enseguida volver a su cama de la forma mas casual posible

\- Disculpa por la rudeza de Axell, lo he educado yo solo - dijo el anciano - pero tiene razón en lo que dice, los animales de este bosque son peligrosos, nosotros tenemos experiencia haciendonos cargo, asi que dejanoslo a nosotros, no te preocupes por esas llamadas de auxilio. Puedes quedarte esta noche, sería peligroso que salieras tarde y podras volver a casa por la mañana

 _Asi que "Axell" Ese debe ser su nombre_ pensó la vikinga viendo de reojoa este sin prestar atención a lo demas que dijo el anciano. Enseguida salio de la cabaña siguiendo al joven.

Si llevan tanto tiempo aquí, definitivamente este debe ser el chico que me salvó pensaba

\- Amm ¿Axell? - se acercó la chica - ¿Ax? - insistió ahora con el diminutivo que había oido de su abuelo esperando no molestarlo

\- ¿Si? - respondió girándose a ella

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? - dijo mostrando el pequeño silbato que colgaba de una pequeña cuerda. El chico se acercó a ella y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño objeto - Tu me lo diste cuando eramos niños... Me dijiste que era un amuleto

El joven lo vio durante unos segundos para devolvérselo enseguida sin interés - No lo había visto nunca, debes confundirme con otra persona - añadió dándole la espalda a la chica y siguiendo con su camino en dirección al bosque

* * *

N/A: OK lo se, un capitulo corto, pero necesario para presentar a nuestro nuevo personaje... _"Axell" ¿que os pareció?_

Muchas atención xq sera un personaje importante

xcierto ¿A quien creen que _Axe_ ll conocerá en el próximo capitulo?

 **AVANCE _PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_**

 ** _\- Gracias por tu ayuda yo.._**

 ** _\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó en tono poco amigable_**

 ** _\- No estoy aquí de vacaciones, si es lo que te preocupa_**

Ademas de que conoceremos un poco mas de la historia que tiene con Astrid, y ¿xq no? Voy a darles tambien un avance futuro, ¿quien dirá la siguiente frase y porque? ¡Disfrutenlo!... ¿O no?

 ** _\- Si claro - decía con una mueca de evidente disgusto mientras los veía a lo lejos - Parejita feliz -_**


	5. Recuerdos Recuperados

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Recuerdos Recuperados**

\- Axell es muy olvidadizo, quizá ya lo notaste - decía el abuelo mientras tomaba algo de su taza de te - Pero como te dijo, tenemos muchos años cuidando de esta isla y sus animales

\- Esos animales - dijo la chica con interés - Su tamaño es imposible y hay muchos que ni siquiera conozco, no creo que sean de estos rumbos

\- Hace muchos años, cuando era muy joven, vivía en tierras muy lejanas a esta isla, de haya se originan la mayoria de los animales que desconociste

\- ¿Y como llegaron aquí?

\- Por ese hecho, comencé a importarlos a esta isla, mi plan inicial era exhibirlos para que las personas de los alrededores pudieran conocerlos, pero había varias cosas que no me esperaba. Esta isla no solo estaría habitada por mi y mis animales, también había

\- Dragones - dijo la chica con una media sonrisa

\- Si, pero como te dije había algo mas que no me esperaba. Un par de leyendas recaen en la historia de esta isla, se dice que es el hogar de un dragón único en su clase, y que de su hogar brota el "Manantial de la vida" Y antes de que dudes, déjame decirte que esa agua es justamente la razón por la que estos animales alcanzaron tamaños colosales

\- ¿Y que hay del dragón?

\- Un dragón legendario, peligroso, indomable e invencible, muy temible, se dice que nadie que lo haya visto y se haya atrevido a enfrentarse a el a podido vivir para contarlo. Ese dragón es el mayor peligro de esta isla, por eso mantenemos a raya a los visitantes, No hay nadie que pueda contra ese dragón

La chica sonrió un poco recordando a alguien, alguien que definitivamente podría enfrentar al dragón y vivir para contarlo

\- Los dragones en general son otro de los peligros de esta isla

.

La noche empezaba a caer en la lejana y misteriosa isla de Ryozencawa, el ambiente era menos visible de lo que estaba durante el día aunque aparentemente todo estaba en calma...

\- ¡Chimueloooo! -gritaba el chico de cabello castaño rojizo mientras corría huyendo de un enorme animal - ¡Por Thor! ¿Donde se metió? ¡Chimuelooo! ¡Chimuelooo!

En un intento de abarcar mas terreno, Jinete y dragón se habían separado aunque habían acordado no alejarse demasiado uno del otro y habían acordado una señal para reencontrarse - ¡Eso era! - exclamó Hiccup cuando recordó algo, entonces vio un pequeño escondite entre algunos árboles en donde se metió logrando asi evadir al enorme animal que no lograba distinguir. Aun con la respiración agitada tomó algo de aire y efectuó lo mas fuerte que pudo el llamado de los Furia Nocturna- ¡Aaarrgggggguuu! - espero unos segundos pero no respondió - que raro - murmuro - el llamado era la señal ¿Donde estará? ¡Arggggggg! - intentó otra vez ahora saliendo de su escondite para mejor audición - Creo que debo darle mas tiempo... -Entonces a sus espaldas sintió que alguien respiraba muy cerca suyo, lentamente se giró para encontrarse nuevamente con la enorme bestia que lo había estado persiguiendo hacía unos segundos

El animal se acercó mas a el sin ninguna piedad haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso viendo como este se preparaba para atacarlo cuando de pronto la enorme bestia se detuvo y cayó al suelo frente a sus ojos seguido por la silueta de una persona que permanecio de pie frente a el unos segundos y luego le tendió la mano, Hiccup la tomó y se puso de pie

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el recien llegado

\- Si - respondio el vikingo - gracias por tu ayuda yo...

\- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó en un tonó poco amigable

\- No vine de vacaciones si es lo que te preocupa - respondio Hiccup sacudiendo un poco del polvo de su ropa

\- Es mejor que vuelvas a casa, este bosque es muy peligroso,

\- Ya veo por que - respondio el chico viendo al animal que llacía inmovil

\- estos animales no son los únicos que pueden darte problemas... por eso debes irte, también hay dragones y no querrás topartelos

Hiccup sonrió un poco para si mismo y se encogió un poco de hombros, lo que quería justamente hacia unos momentos era precisamente encontrarse un dragón - Si... Los dragones no son lo que mas me preocupa

El chico entonces se giro a el y lo miro como si cuestionara su cordura - Pues deberías, ¿no sabes que...- Su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida cuando un sonido entre los árboles los alertó

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hiccup al ver que se puso en guardia y con una seña le ordenaba que no avanzara colocándose frente a Hiccup y con la otra mano empuñando un arma que no se distinguía bien. Enseguida un sonido muy particular y a la vez muy conocido para Hiccup se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos

\- Eso parece...Oh no - titubeo el chico sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Y finalmente de entre los arboles emergió un Furia Nocturna que saltó rugiendo como si quisiera embestirlos

\- ¡Retrocede! - gritó el chico levantando su arma para empezar a atacar al dragón

\- ¡Noooo! - gritó Hiccup empujando al chico haciendo que ambos quedaran en el suelo

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? - preguntó el chico - ¿No ves que...? ¡cuidado! - gritó al ver al dragón lanzarse sobre Hiccup, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que no lo atacó precisamente

\- ¡Hey amigo! - decía Hiccup mientras el dragón lo llenaba de saliva - ¿Donde estabas? - Enseguida Chimuelo se levantó y abandono su actitud amistosa para gruñir contra el otro chico - Hey, Hey esta bien amigo, el me salvó - al escucharlo Chimuelo bajo la guardia y dejo de gruñirle, pero continuo viéndolo con sospecha - ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Hiccup al ver la expresión del chico

\- No lo entiendo - dijo el chico, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por otro sonido procedente de los árboles, ahora perteneciente a un Nadder Mortal que gruño para los tres presentes

Chimuelo de inmediato comenzó a gruñir y rodeo a Hiccup con su cola de forma protectora - Espera amigo - dijo Hiccup acercándose al dragón poco a poco - Baja esa arma - dijo aun de espaldas pero sabiendo que el otro chico estaba dispuesto a atacar - Te voy a mostrar

El chico, aun creyendo que el vikingo de fuera había perdido la cabeza, bajo su arma y sin quitarle atención observó como ese chico se acercaba a la cola del Nadder y en lo que le pareció un acto de locura incluso acaricio sus espinas logrando que se relajara y poco a poco extendió la mano hacia el y empezó a caminar de espaldas atrayendolo hasta quedar a un lado de el. Sin aviso Hiccup tomó el brazo del chico y la extendió hacia el dragón hasta que ambos se tocaron

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó el chico maravillado al ver que el dragón que parecía una fiera ahora era dócil y ademas ¡lo estaba tocando!

\- Si dices que este bosque es muy peligroso, ¿Como es que tu estas aquí? - preguntó Hiccup

\- Mi abuelo y yo nos encargamos de vigilar la isla

\- Pues , ya que te encargas de proteger este bosque contra los monstruos... al menos no tendrás que preocuparte mas por los Nadder... no es necesario matarlos como puedes ver- decía Hiccup al ver la conexión que habían formado - Por cierto, ¿has visto a una chica?

\- ¿Una chica? - cuestionó quitando la atención del Nadder

\- Si, se que venía para acá, estoy buscándola

\- No, no la he visto - respondio - Si la encuentras llevatela enseguida, este lugar no es seguro, mejor apresúrate

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré - dijo montando a Chimuelo - Y gracias una vez mas a... ¿Cual era tu nombre?

\- Axell - respondió el chico volviendo a acariciar al Nadder

\- Mi nombre es Hiccup y este es Chimuelo... ¡gracias de nuevo! - se despidio al tiempo que Chimuelo despegaba

\- Por cierto ten cuidado- gritaba mientras el dragón se elevaba mas y mas - este lugar esta lleno de trampas que yo mismo puse para los... ¡ahhhh! - exclamó cuando accidentalmente activo una de esas trampas y recibió un montón de rocas en su cabeza

.

Hiccup se rio un poco al ver desde arriba lo que le había pasado al chico que habían conocido hacia unos momentos, hasta que unos gruñidos que sonaban a cuestión y reproche llamaron su atención

\- ¿Qué pasa Chimuelo? - en respuesta el dragón lo vio de reojo como si le hiciera una pregunta - Si amigo - respondió Hiccup - le enseñe a calmar a los Nadders - en respuesta Chimuelo pareció quejarse - ¡Oh vamos!, le debía una ademas - decía al no entender por que si el chico lo había salvado, su dragón no confiaba en el - Ademas, no es como que el vaya a aprender a montar... ¡Mejor Sigamos!

Aunque al ver la obscuridad que emepzaba a reinar, pensó que era mejor buscar un lugar seguro para acampar y poder continuar su búsqueda al dia siguiente

.

La noche cayó totalmente en la isla Ryozencawa, en la única cabaña del bosque una chica de cabello rubio seguía escuchando atentamente los relatos del anciano, hasta que este se detuvo súbitamente cuando apareció su nieto, era como si no quisiera que lo escuchara

\- Ya llegue - se limitó a decir el chico mientras colgaba el arma extraña que siempre llevaba consigo y algunas partes de la armadura

\- Amm Ax - decía el abuelo - ¿Axell? ¡Axell! - gritó llamando por fin su atención, entonces el abuelo le recordó la presencia de la invitada.

Este al verla, se golpeo mentalmente _Es cierto, esta chica apareció hoy en la isla_ pensó _supongo que engañe sin querer a aquel_ _chico_

\- Ah lo siento - dijo Axell a la invitada - Eh sido algo grosero, no volverá a ocurrir...Ahora te ofrezco algo ¿O te apetece un baño?

La chica dudo un momento, pero cuando el abuelo y el chico le hablaron de los asombrosos lagos de la isla, no pudo negarse, ademas, si que le caería bien un baño

Enseguida Axell preparó algo de Jabon aromático y una toalla y la llevo hasta uno de los lagos que quedaban cerca de la cabaña, este habitualmente mantenía el agua caliente y era de sus predilectos para tomar un baño. Hizo una pequeña fogata para que la chica tuviera algo de luz y evitara el frió al momento que saliera

\- Esta listo - dijo a la chica - Puedes bañarte

.

La chica rubia salio por tercera vez del agua, había desatado su cabello y este caía por sus hombros. Vio por milesima vez a su alrededor, en verdad era un lugar hermoso y el agua era cálida y agradable. Algo destacable entre tantas rarezas de la isla

Mientras enjuagaba su cabello, la chica pensaba en lo que le había dicho el abuelo de Axell. Por un lado, el chico aseguraba que no la conocía pero su abuelo decía que su nieto era bastante olvidadizo

 _¿Si no fue Axell, entonces quien me salvó hace años?_ se cuestionaba a si misma, y se regañaba de no poder recordar mas hasta que su mente la sorprendió con otro recuerdo mientras se sumergía de nuevo en el agua

 _\- Toma - había dicho el niño cuando le entregó el silbato - es un amuleto, soplalo si estas en mayor peligro y ¡vete!_

 _\- Pero ¿y tus heridas?_

\- ¿Heridas? -se preguntó Astrid - entonces recordó que justamente en el momento que el niño la salvó, el monstruo le había rasguñado la espalda. Al instante la chica salio de golpe del agua. Ese detalle si se le había pasado desapercibido. Mas sin saber que pensar con ese nuevo dato, giró su vista al cielo, el cielo nocturno el recordó inevitablemente a alguien y al hacerlo suspiró - Hiccup - dijo inconscientemente, y se preguntó si después de todo, ignorando su petición, el había salido y justo ahora se hallaba buscándola. Sonrió, pues esa posibilidad le agradaba, y una parte de ella esperaba que Hiccup apareciera en aquella isla, diciendo que había ido por ella.

Pero enseguida sacudio su cabeza al darse cuenta que su corazón y sus pensamientos la traicionaban de nuevo al pensar asi. Al verla, Tormenta le gruño casi de forma picara señalando el agua del lago. Su jinete observó el agua en la que se bañaba y al instante se sonrojo. Pues recordó algo que sucedio justamente el dia que dejo Berk

.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña del bosque, el olvidadizo joven se levantó de golpe del suelo donde se había recostado

\- Oh es cierto - dijo al recordar que había llevado jabon y toalla al lago - Yo iba a darme un baño - dijo saliendo de la casa en dirección del lago, empezando a desatar su camisa

.

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo de la isla, un dragón y su Jinete terminaban de alzar su pequeño campamento. El dragón había ensendido la fogata y su Jinete se recostó contra el. Observando a su alrededor

\- Astrid - murmuro - ¿donde estaras? - dijo algo frustrado pues aun no tenían rastro de ella. Lo que mas quería era que eso no se debiera a que le había pasado algo.

.

La chica rubia se sumergio de nuevo al agua, aun bastante sonrojada al recordar lo último que había visto en Berk justo el dia de su partida

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La chica se había despertado de golpe nuevamente, esta vez su sueño le había revelado que en su viaje de infancia, aquel niño que la había salvado le había obsequiado un pequeño silbato_

 _Rápidamente buscó entre sus cosas y se sorprendió mucho cuando comprobó que el silbato existía. Y eso significaba que todo lo que veía en sus sueños era real._

 _Asi que sin pensarlo decidio viajar a aquella isla para aclarar esa parte de su mente. Aunque sin engañarse a si misma, también quería aclarar un poco sus "sentimientos" o mas bien su confusión, o diagnostico, como le decía todos._

 _Después_ _de preparar algo de equipaje con lo mas indispensable, colgó su hacha a sus espaldas, subió a su dragona y ambas partieron de la isla, sin avisar personalmente a nadie, y sin despedirse. Aunque en realidad, solo había una persona de la que quería despedirse, pero sabía que si lo hacia, no la dejaría ir. Así que, como una forma de llevarse algo de el, decidió acudir a la pequeña cala a la que a el tanto le gustaba ir y casi era suya._

 _Lo que no se esperaba, era que el "casi dueño" de la cala estuviera en ella, y mucho menos haciendo uso de su laguna privada._

 _La chica, observó de lejos al Jinete, este se hallaba de espaldas a ella, acababa de terminar de bañarse y solo llevaba los pantalones, inconsiente de su presencia, acabó de secarse y apartó la toalla de su torso. La chica trago saliva pues no sabía que hacer o pensar, no pudo evitar impresionarse un poco pues la espalda del chico denotaba claramente que su arduo entrenamiento y trabajo empezaba a dar resultados_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Astrid salio del agua por última vez, sonreía aun un poco sonrojada por aquel recuerdo, e instintivamente tomó la toalla que tenía cerca y empezó a secarse. Torcio su cabello dejandolo suelto para que se secara por completo y se disponía a ponerse su blusa cuando de pronto levanto la vista

\- ¡Axell! - exclamó asustada cubriendose mas con la toalla, este tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Yo, yo...- decía el chico tratando de reaccionar. Pero fue ella quien reacciono primero y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo bastante aturdido - ¡Lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí! - gritó el chico dandole la espalda y corriendo de vuelta a su casa. Hay fue cuando se dio cuenta que el llevaba el torso descubierto y tenía tres grandes cicatrices en la espalda

\- ¡Ah! ¡Las heridas! ¡Es el, no hay duda!

.

La chica se apresuro a vestirse, se puso de nuevo las botas, ató su cabello en una trenza floja de lado y corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña y entró sin dudarlo, pero la escena que vio no la esperaba

\- ¡Ax, mi Axell! - decía el abuelo arrodillado a un lado del cuerpo del chico que llacía en el suelo

Por un momento se asustó, pero intentó calmarse diciéndose a si misma que el golpe que le dio en la cara no podía haber sido el causante de su estado. Enseguida se acercó al chico para ver en que podía ayudarlos.

.

\- En realidad, no me sorprendería - decía el abuelo. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y Axell se veía mejor aunque continuaba dormido - A estas alturas, el ya debería haber muerto - decía el abuelo con tono de tristeza observando a su nieto

\- ¿Por que lo dice? - preguntó Astrid

\- Como te dije, hemos estado vigilando este bosque durante años enfrentándonos a sus peligros, y Axell sufrió un accidente cuando apenas era un niño - Aquello intereso mas a la chica - Aunque era muy pequeño ya tenía muchas habilidad enfrentando estos animales pero eso no evito que lo hirieran. Un día cualquiera, solo lo encontré fuera de la casa, inconsciente, con tres heridas en la espalda

Aquello le dio escalofrios a la chica, sin duda era el mismo dia que la había salvado a ella. Ahora si no había dudas, Axell la había salvado de una muerte segura, pero había sido herido en el proceso

\- Muchos doctores lo vieron aquel dia, pero ninguno le dio esperanzas. Todos aseguraban que esas heridas lo matarían

La chica nuevamente se preocupo y se sintió culpable _No sabía que sus heridas fueran tan graves_ pensaba

\- Asi que como mi última opción, quice confiar en la leyenda de la isla, y acudí al supuesto "manantial" y le di de beber esa agua... De forma milagrosa Axell se curó y pense que todo había terminado, pero luego comprobé que si Axell deja de beber agua de ese manantial... Morira

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! - exclamó Astrid al tiempo que fijaba su vista en el joven que dormía.

* * *

 **NOTA: El _FLASHABCK_ De Astrid corresponde al capitulo 3 de este mismo fic... Hiccup va a la cala a tomar un baño después de un incidente con los gemelos... pero ¿Se esperaban esto? ;)**

 **y por favor no dejen de dejarme sus reviews, comentarios, observaciones, amenazas de muerte (esas me están gustando)**

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_**

 ** _EL TONO QUE ADOPTO NO LE AGRADABA PARA NADA Y ENTONCES AÑADIO - YO NO PUEDO ALEJARME DE EL, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO DEJARLO, NO PUEDO VOLVER... VERAZ.. EL Y YO..._**

N/A: Y Ese fue el avance, aunque ahora que lo pienso,... creo que debí dejar advertencia antes... ¿se imaginan algo?


	6. Reencuentro ¿Incomodo?

**CAPITULO 6**

Astrid se había levantado mas temprano de lo usual, por una parte evitando que uno de sus peculiares sueños la asaltará y despertara gritando y asustando a sus anfitriones. Al salir de la pequeña habitación que le proporcionaron, comprobó que efectivamente era muy temprano, Los dueños de la casa aun no se levantaban. De manera casual se dirigió a la cocina de la casa, aun pensando en la conversación que había tenido con el abuelo del chico. Este le había hablado del estado actual de su nieto y los síntomas que presenta cuando se vuelve mas y mas dependiente del agua del manantial

 _\- Cuando Ax deja de beber el agua del manantial, le aparecen dolores de cabeza, mareos, somnolencia e incluso desmayos_

 _\- Pero el mejora en cuanto vuelve a beber de esa agua ¿cierto? - preguntó la chica - Asi que..._

No obstante, la chica no pudo si quiera concluir su frase pues justo en ese momento Axell había aparecido. Ademas la expresión del abuelo era como si ocultara algo respecto al agua de aquel manantial. Enseguida, cuando Axell se ofreció para prepararle el baño, su abuelo le había pedido que se mostrará feliz e inconsciente de la salud del chico, pues el mismo no estaba al tanto de la gravedad de su estado, así que no debía mostrar preocupación.

 _Pienso que esa agua no puede acabarse después de tantos años_ pensaba la chica mientras manipulaba algunos instrumentos de la cocina A _un asi debe haber alguna forma de ayudar a Axell_

.

También muy de mañana, en el otro extremo de la isla, el Jinete del Furia Nocturna se había levantado y recogía lo mas básico de su campamento, pues si de nuevo no tenía éxito encontrando a la chica tendría que volver a este. Pues estaba convencido de no abandonar la isla sin haber encontrado a la chica

A su lado, de pronto el dragón de escamas oscuras se acercó al pequeño lago que había frente a su campamento y comenzó a gruñir de manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa amigo? - Enseguida Hiccup se dio cuenta de cual era el problema - Que raro - murmuro estirando una de sus manos y mojandola un poco con el agua - Se esta secando -dijo viendo de reojo a su dragón - es como si alguien la estuviera bebiendo o algo así

.

Habían pasado varios minutos, la chica mantenía caliente el platillo sencillo que había preparado mientras pensaba en como ayudar al que una vez la salvó a ella. En su familia el honor era muy importante, y sabia que si alguien le había salvado la vida a costa de la suya, era obvio lo que ahora debía de hacer ella

\- Buenos dias - dijo una voz a sus espaldas sacandola de sus pensamientos

\- Buenos dias Axell - dijo Astrid girandose y regalandole una sonrisa

\- ¿que huele tan bien? - preguntó percatandose del aroma inusual

\- Oh, les he preparado algo para desayunar - dijo la chica - Esperó no se molesten por el atrevimiento...

\- Para nada - añadio el chico rapidamente

\- En realidad te lo agradesemos - dijo el abuelo acercandose a la mesa - No comemos muy delicioso que digamos, Ax olvida añadir el pescado a la sopa de pescado

Ambos rieron mientras la chica empezaba a servir los platos - En realidad, no soy muy buena en la cocina - dijo entregando una porción a cada uno quienes sin perder tiempo lo probaron - No hay ningún problema con que no les gustes, se que no...

\- ¡Ahhh! - exclamaron de pronto los dos caballeros. Asustando un poco a la chica pues pensó que era un platillo pésimo hasta que - ¡Esto es delicioso! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué? ¿enserio? - preguntó la desconcertada chica

\- ¡Si! Nunca había probado algo tan rico - dijo Axell extendiendo su plato - ¿Puedo comer algo mas?

\- ¡También yo! - dijo el abuelo

 _¿Que? ¿sabe bien? Es la primera vez que dicen algo asi sobre mi comida_ pensó la chica mientras les servía una y otra vez hasta que el contenido en la olla se terminó. Ambos caballeros estaban mas que complacidos

\- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Axell cuando termino su comida - Lo siento, No he preguntado por tu nombre

\- Ah - sonrio la chica encogiendo un poco los hombros - Soy Astrid Hofferson

\- Astrid - repito el sonriente chico sin quitarle los ojos de ensima - Que lindo nombre

De inmediato, el chico tomó algo parecido a un lápiz y escribió aquel nombre en cuanto lugar tuvo accesible, desde el piso de la casa hasta el mango del arma que siempre utilizaba e incluso en uno de sus brazos. - ¡Listo!... Aunque en verdad me sera imposible olvidar tan hermoso nombre

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora definitivamente Axell ya no le parecía el mismo chico mal educado que trató ayer.

Sin embargo, aquel intercambio de miradas y sonrisas no paso desapercibido para el abuelo del chico.

Una vez que terminó el desayuno, Axell abandono su lugar en la mesa y salio de la cabaña hasta llegar a uno de los lagos que quedaban cerca de su casa, inconsciente de que alguien lo seguía. Una vez que llegó al lago comenzó a mojar su cara y parte de su cabello con agua fría, cuando de forma inesperada vino a su mente una escena de la noche anterior, cuando en ese mismo lago había visto sin querer a su invitada a medio vestir, con apenas una toalla cubriendo su torso hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Y a pesar de que eso le había ganado un buen golpe de la chica a la que consideraba "debil" de forma inconsciente sonrió y vio de reojo en dirección a su casa, donde ahora se encontraba la chica - Astrid - murmuro con un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Como es que no olvide lo de anoche?

\- ¿qué? - preguntó a su lado la voz de su abuelo que lo veía fijamente - ¿Como es que alguien tan olvidadizo como tu no puede olvidar algo que vio anoche? ¿Pues que viste?

Mas su nieto solo pudo sonrojarse y volvio a mojar su cara con agua sin responderle

\- ¿Si quiera recuerdas que te desmayaste en cuanto llegaste a casa? - preguntaba el abuelo - al verte pensé que de nuevo habías caído en una de las trampas que tu mismo pones pero, ahora me doy cuenta - dijo viendo fijamente a su rostro - que ese golpe es de una persona y no de una de tus trampas - de inmediato Axell se sonrojo aun mas si era posible, pues volvió a recordar como se había llevado ese moretón

Lo que Axell no sospechaba era que la expresión que mantenía su rostro era como si recordará algo muy agradable que no quisiera compartir e inconsciente fijaba su vista su casa, donde se haya la chica, ademas de que una sonrisa nunca se apartó de su rostro.

\- ¿No me digas... - preguntó el abuelo entusiasmado al ver adonde iba la mirada de su nieto - ¿te gusta cierto?

\- Abuelo basta - respondio Axell queriendo sonar serio y empezando a secar su cara comenzó a retirarse sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas

\- Astrid - suspiró otra vez al creer estar lo bastante alejado de la atención de su abuelo

.

\- Astrid - suspiro por milésima vez el Jinete mientras avanzaba por la malesa en compañía de su dragón - ¿Donde te habrás metido Astrid? - esta vez se hallaban en un terreno de la isla que no habían explorado - Solo esperó que estés bien... - dijo con un suspiro y volvió a caminar pero al instante el Furia Nocturna comenzó a gruñir sin razón aparente -¿Que pasa amigo? - y como respuesta a su pregunta, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma casi enloquecida y violenta - ¿que estará pasando?

Entonces el Furia Nocturna pareció ignorar el repentino temblor y comenzó a correr en otra dirección dejando atrás a su jinete - ¡Oye espera! - dijo Hiccup corriendo detrás de el - ¿A donde vas?!

De pronto Hiccup notó que conforme avanzaba, la elevada maleza empezaba a desaparecer y a lo lejos identificó la silueta de una casa, pero no pudo darle mucha atención pues continuo corriendo tras Chimuelo hasta que este se detuvo de golpe - ¿Oye amigo que te... -entonces Hiccup abrió sus ojos con gusto y sonrió - ¡Tormenta! - gritó emocionado

.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la cabaña todos sus integrantes se hallaban adentro conversando hasta que de pronto un inusual temblor los alertó

\- ¿Qué estara pasando? - se preguntó la chica

\- ¡Voy a investigar! - dijo Axell comenzando a ponerse las parte de su armadura que aun no llevaba y corría a la puerta de la casa

Y la chica se percató que el joven había olvidado armarse, así que de inmediato corrió hasta la puerta y descolgó la peculiar arma del chico, pudiendo por primera vez apreciarla con claridad. Esta consistía en un largo mango con dos extremos, en uno tenía lo que correspondía a dos hojas de un hacha como la que ella acostumbraba usar y por el otro, era el extremo de una espada envainada. Era obvio que se trataba de un arma especialmente diseñada para combatir en esos extraños bosques, así podría recurrir tanto a un espada como un hacha según se diera el caso. La chica también pudo notar que justo en la parte del agarre, el chico había escrito su nombre. Sin querer dar mucha atención a eso, la chica salio de la casa tras el joven para entregarle el arma

.

Cerca de ahí, a pocos metros de la cabaña pero lo suficiente para no ser vista, se hallaba la hermosa Nadder Mortal que tambien se mostró feliz de ver a ambos

\- ¿Oye nena - preguntó el Jinete sin esperar mientras acariciaba a la dragona - donde esta Astrid?

La dragona al instante avanzó unos pasos y le hizo señas para que este dirigiera su vista a la cabaña de la cual vio salir a alguien que se le hizo conocido - Ese es el chico de ayer, Axell - dijo Hiccup sin entender que hacia Tormenta cerca de la casa del chico, por su parte, el Furia Nocturna comenzó a gruñir en cuanto volvió a ver al chico

\- Pero entonces ¿que... donde...? - decía Hiccup itnentando ordenar sus ideas cuando de pronto una voz muy conocida para el lo interrumpio y sorprendio al mismo tiempo

.

\- ¡Ax! - gritó la chica saliendo de la cabaña unos pasos detras del chico, este se giró para verla al momento que la escuchó

\- ¿Que pasa Astrid?

.

A cierta distancia de ellos, el Jinete de dragón observaba la escena sin saber que pensar o sentir. Justo un día antes, el chico había asegurado no haber visto a ninguna chica por la isla y resultaba que estaba viviendo en su casa y ademas la trataba con mucha familiaridad, pues la había llamado "Astrid"

No obstante, Hiccup pudo notar que esa "familiaridad" era por parte de ambos _"¡¿Ax!?"_ pensaba Hiccup, _¿por que Astrid lo llamaba "Ax"... por que usaba un diminutivo cariñoso con alguien a quien se supone que no conocía?_

.

\- Olvidaste esto - dijo Astrid entregandole el arma

\- Gracias - respondió Axell tomándola de forma casual, sin dejar de ver a la chica

\- Y por favor ten mucho cuidado - dijo Astrid en tono preocupado estirando una de sus manos y tocándole el hombro al tiempo que le hablaba

.

Esta vez Hiccup tuvo que ahogar un gritó por la impresión y solo pudo abrir la boca y los ojos con asombro. Sin comprender el mismo lo que le pasaba, pues sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños

Vio a su lado, como Chimuelo acompañaba su postura

.

\- Lo tendré - dijo el chico tomando la mano que la chica había puesto en su hombro - Y, si todo esta bien ¿Prepararías la cena también?

\- Claro - respondio la chica sonriendole - Sera un gusto Ax

Entonces el temblor se acrecentó

\- Debo ir a investigar... Quédate aquí y también ten mucho cuidado - pido el chico soltando la mano de Astrid pero acariciando levemente su mejilla con la otra justo antes de marcharse al bosque

 _Podrías hacer la cena_ _también_ Las palabras del chico resonaron en su mente... A Axell le gustaba su comida

A los pocos momentos que Axell se hubo ido, la chica comenzó a escuchar unos rugidos muy peculiares y a la vez familiares para ella. Unos correspondían a Tormenta pero...

.

A pocos metros de la conversación que apenas a había terminado, se podía ver como un Furia Nocturna rugía aunque de manera leve y con una de sus alas impedía el paso a su Jinete con el que comenzaba a forcejear

\- ¡Suéltame Chimuelo! - pedía el Jinete intentando soltar del agarre del dragón, pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba, aunque en cuanto escuchó que la conversación había terminado y el chico se había retirado, Hiccup recobró la compostura de golpe, mas su respiración continuaba agitada. Paso una mano por su cabello intentando descubrir por que había actuado así. Al instante recordó que su comportamiento inicio cuando vio a el "contacto fisico" entre Astrid y el desconocido. De forma instintiva e involuntario el había querido acercarse e interrumpir esa "escena" sin saber por que, y fue hay cuando inteligentemente su dragón lo detuvo

\- ¡¿Por que tanta familiaridad?! - decía el Jinete caminando de un lado a otro - ¿Que fue todo eso de "Ten cuidado"? - dijo imitando un poco la voz de ambos y moviendo los hombros. Entonces suspiro e intento calmarse, y pensó en acercarse a la chica ahora que estaba sola y hablar con ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Tormenta comenzaba a gruñir y a cerrar y abrir los ojos una y otra vez - ¿Tormenta? - preguntó comenzando a acercarse y en ese momento Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir de la misma manera - ¿Chimuelo que ocurre?

El Furia Nocturna comenzó a girar la cabeza a diversas direcciones hasta que se inclino hacia una en especial, y con una seña pidió a su Jinete que montara. Este dudo por un momento, pues quería hablar con Astrid, pero disipo sus dudas al instante y montó al dragón quien al instante emprendió el vuelo dando paso a su peculiar sonido

.

\- Eso parece... - murmuro la chica mientras escuchaba aquel sonido. Por un lado no quería hacerse ilusiones y que su mente la traicionara pero cuando dirigió su vista al cielo - ¿Chimuelo? - exclamó sin poder creérselo - ¡Hiccup! - exclamó con una sonrisa cuando vio al Jinete. Ambos volaban a la misma dirección a la que Axell se había dirigido, pero a eso no le dio importancia. Lo que la entusiasmo sin querer fue que Hiccup estuviera en la isla, no podía haber dudas... ¡Había ido a buscarla!

.

El Furia Nocturna planeaba sobre la isla mientras buscaba insistentemente algo con los ojos. Al girar sus ojos, pudo percibir como su Jinete se hallaba pensativo, manipulaba la aleta casi inconsciente

 _¿Quien sera ese chico en realidad?_ se preguntaba Hiccup o mas que nada _¿Quien era el para Astrid?_ Hiccup sacudio su cabeza queriendo aclarar sus ideas. No sabía que pensar

Entonces prestó atención al vuelo cuando Chimuelo comenzó a descender y se detuvo sobre la mas alta rama de un árbol. Ahí, vio como de entre los árboles aparecía Axell, este se acercó al pequeño lago frente a el. Ambos notaron como ese lago también parecía estar secándose. Hiccup volvió a notar aquel extraño suceso pero justo ahí apareció frente al chico un enorme animal, mucho mas grande de lo normal. Sin dudarlo, Axell empuño su arma, del lado que correspondía al hacha y comenzó a luchar contra el enorme animal

Axell era buen luchador, tenía admitirlo, pensaba Hiccup mientras observaba la pelea desde arriba. Al final, vio como el animal caía casi inconsciente al suelo. Axell pensó que había terminado cuando inesperadamente la bestia, con el último esfuerzo se dispuso a golpear a Axell con una de sus enormes patas. Hiccup observaba y supuso que Axell se defendería pero la vista de este empezó a nublarse, sin evitarlo dejo caer su arma y se desmayó

\- ¡No! - gritó Hiccup cuando lo vio en peligro - ¡Chimuelo disparo de plasma!

El ataque del dragón impidió que el chico recibiera daño alguno por parte de la bestia. Enseguida Hiccup desmontó y se acercó a Axell que yacía en el suelo - Se desmayo - anuncio Hiccup a Chimuelo

El dragón hizo gesto de que era buena noticia, pero la mirada de su Jinete lo hizo desistir. Recordó que el había ayudado a Hiccup un día antes cuando estuvo en peligro. Chimuelo pareció resignado y le hizo un gesto a Hiccup para que montara y llevaran con ellos al inconsciente chico.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Axell estuvo acomodado, Hiccup se inclino para recoger el arma del chico. La vio e incluso la admiro, desde el extremo del hacha hasta el de la espada, estaba muy bien forjada, tenía que admitir. Hiccup se dispuso a montar otra vez y fue hay cuando percibio algo en el mango del arma, por un lado tenía grabada el nombre de su dueño _"Axell"_ pero al girarla decía

 _Astrid_

El torrente de emociones volvieron al joven Jinete. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y el intento calmarla. En verdad, no sabía que pensar, ni cual era esa emoción desconocida que de pronto lo embargaba

.

\- Entonces ¿Si hay una forma de salvar la vida de Axell? - preguntaba Astrid

Despues de unos segundos de duda, ek anciano la miro - Sí, la hay - respondió - pero es casi imposible de...

En ese momento un peculiar sonido se escuchó desde afuera - Eso suena como... ¡No puede ser! - exclamó el abuelo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin embargo aquel sonido desconocido para el, era familiar para la chica

\- ¡Axell! - exclamó el abuelo, viendo a un desconocido que llevaba a su nieto apoyado en los hombros, no podía mantenerse en pie

\- Se ha desmayado por alguna razón - explicaba Hiccup mientras depositaba al chico en el suelo donde su abuelo se acercó para atenderlo - Yo solo lo...

\- ¡Oh no Ax! - exclamó Astrid arrodillandose a un lado del chico - ¿Estas bien?

La expresion de Hiccup de pronto se tornó aindescifrablee, era como si Astrid ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia

\- ¿Ax? - insistía la chica tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, el chico empezaba a reaccionar

\- As... Astrid - intentaba articular el joven mientras abría los ojos

Al momento la chica suspiro de alivio, y lo ayudo a incorporarse un poco sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento - Que bueno que estas bien - Dijo la chica. Ahora era claro para ella, sin importar que tan imposible fuera, ella debía devolver lo que el chico había hecho por ella, tenía que salvarle la vida. No podía pasarle nada a Axell, no mientras ella estuviera en deuda con el.

Mientras tanto, sin siquiera haber cruzado la puerta se encontraba el Jinete de dragón como si estuviera en estado de shock. Ni siquiera se percataba de que su dragón estaba detrás de el intentando ver el interior de la casa, y cuando pudo hacerlo, comprobó a que se debía la expresión de su Jinete. Así que, sin intensiones de disparar, comenzó a preparar plasma en su garganta, dando paso a su particular sonido, logrando por fin atraer la atención de los presentes

\- Hiccup - dijo la chica - Gracias por traerlo - se limitó a decir y devolvió su atención al joven. Mas, después de unos segundos - ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó, aunque le pareció una pregunta algo tonta

.

\- En realidad, eso quiero preguntarte yo - dijo Hiccup. Ambos habían salido de la cabaña, se encontraban algo alejados de esta, en el mismo lugar donde había hallado a Tormenta. La chica bajo un poco la vista y se alejo unos pasos de el

\- Lo siento si te preocupe

\- De hecho, todos en Berk están preocupados por ti, Astrid, solo desapareciste ¿Que haces en esta isla?

\- Ya te lo dije - respondio la chica dandole la espalda - Vine en respuesta a su llamado de auxilio, Solo vine por los monstruos

\- Claro -respondio Hiccup - Y entonces... ¿Que hay con ese chico? - preguntó intentando mantener un tono casual

\- ¿Ax? - respondio la chica, sin darse cuenta que el Jinete hizo una leve mueca al escucharla referirse a el con el diminutivo - Bueno, yo...

\- Solo volvamos juntos a Berk Astrid - dijo Hiccup colocando una mano en uno de los hombros de la chica, su tono casi sonó a suplica

\- No... Los... los monstruos no son la unica razón de que este aquí Hiccup - dijo apartando de si la mano del Jinete y alejandose un poco de el

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó Hiccup queriendo ignorar ese gesto, pues parecía como si lo hubiera... _¿rechazado?_ \- ¿Entendí mal, cierto? - preguntó Hiccup intento sonar animado - Creí que hablabas de no volver conmigo a Berk

\- No puedo hacerlo Hiccup - empezó a decir dándole la espalda - Voy a quedarme por que... Axell... yo solo no puedo alejarme de el...Pero hay una razón para esto y es que... Axell y... yo...

Enseguida la chica se giró para poder contarselo todo, pero al hacerlo, simplemente no había rastro de el, ni de su dragón, era como si se hubieran desvanecido - ¡¿Hiccup?!

* * *

 _ **¿AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO? Mmm... Deberían oír una canción llamada "Estos celos" ;) ¿les dice algo el titulo de la canción con lo que va a pasar en el siguiente?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Lo se, un poco tarde pero esta listo**

 **CAPITULO 7**

La chica giraba su vista a todos lados, pero no había rastro del Jinete o de su dragón. Ella se mantuvo quieta un momento, con la vista fija en el último lugar al que lo había visto, preguntándose por que Hiccup solo había desaparecido así sin mas

\- Astrid - dijo la voz el abuelo sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Axell ya a reaccionado? - preguntó la chica de inmediato

\- Axell esta mejor pero... - dudó

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Me ha dicho algo que a visto en el bosque... Varios pozos están secándose - anuncio con preocupación, pues sabían lo que podría pasarle al chico sin esa agua y su reciente desmayo era un síntoma de que la necesitaba

\- Y no solo los pozos - dijo Axell que salia de la casa y se acercaba a ellos - Varios lagos tienen la misma peculiaridad, como si alguien estuviera bebiendo el agua y ese temblor...

 _Podría ser que..._ pensó el abuelo y su gesto de preocupación se hizo evidente - Ax, sabes que esto no había pasado antes

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Astrid con interés, al ver la expresión de ambos

\- Una inspección por toda la isla - dijo Axell, conociendo a su abuelo

\- Y sin perder mas tiempo - coincidió el abuelo - Iré a preparar lo mas indispensable - dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña

\- ¿esta bien si comienzo por lo mas cercano? - preguntó Axell a lo que el abuelo asintió

.

Axell había comenzado a adentrarse al bosque, caminaba sin prisa hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía, entonces se giro y se puso en guardia, fue hay cuando notó que no llevaba consigo su arma favorita. Hasta donde recordaba se había caído en el lugar donde se había desmayado. Pensando en que tendría que ir a buscarla cuanto antes, tomó un pedazo de tronco que tenía a su alcance y se preparó para luchar contra lo que fuese que lo estuviese siguiendo. Cuando la cercanía del "intruso" se hizo mas palpable - ¡Ahhhh! - comenzó a gritar levantando le tronco para golpear a quien apareciera. De pronto el tronco fue partido en dos, nada menos que por el hacha que formaba parte de su propia arma. Sorprendido vio los trozos entre sus manos para luego ver a la responsable. La chica empuñaba el arma contra el, con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro bajo la guardia

\- Supuse que la ibas a necesitar - dijo y le arrojo el arma la cual el chico atrapó con agilidad

\- Astrid - murmuro el chico viéndola aun muy sorprendido - Oye tu no eres débil

La chica volvió a sonreír con orgullo

.

\- En verdad retiro lo que dije cuando te conocí - decía el chico, pues había comprobado muy bien que ella no tenía nada de débil

Ambos habían comenzado a caminar en dirección al lago que correspondía revisar primero, alejándose un poco de la cabaña aunque no demasiado. Después de lo que vio, Axell no puso mas objesion en que la chica lo acompañara. Ahora Axell volvió a poner atención a su arma, recordó como la chica que caminaba junto a el la había usado con mucha habilidad, pero ¿de donde la había sacado? - Sabes, pensé que la había perdido... otra vez

\- Ahh - respondió la chica al recordar que Hiccup se la había encontrado cuando ayudo a Axell y se la había entregado justo antes de la conversación que no terminaron - De hecho fue...

Entonces nuevamente un sonido entre los árboles los alerto, Axell le hizo una seña a la chica para que guardara silencio. Ambos permanecieron expectantes hasta que de entre los árboles apareció un Nadder Mortal

\- ¿Otra vez? - murmuro Axell mirando fijamente al familiar dragón. El comentario atrajo la atención de la chica que lo vio con curiosidad - Desde ayer me a seguido cada vez que salgo al bosque - dijo mientras se acercaba al dragón y lo comenzaba a acariciar, para sorpresa de la chica pues pensó que querría atacarlo, no entendía como era que Axell sabía calmar a ese dragón, pero al percibir que un vinculo ya se había formado una idea la iluminó

\- ¿Sabes que podría serte muy útil? pregunto obteniendo por completo la atención del joven - para tu vigilancia en la isla, es decir

\- ¿como? - preguntó el chico, sin dejar de acariciar al dragón

\- Siempre es mucho mas fácil hacer guardia desde los cielos, créeme se de que hablo - comenzó a explicar - ademas llegarías mucho mas rápido a todos lados y te ayudaría con tu seguridad

\- ¿Hablas de montar? - preguntó incrédulo - Sería una locura ¿no?

\- Quizá lo sea - respondió la chica sonriendo al recordar al primer Jinete de dragón - Y quizá no lo recuerdes pero... - entonces la chica silbó y al instante vieron como descendía una Nadder Mortal - Ya has estado antes en un dragón - dijo mientras se acercaba a la dragona. Axell la veía sin poder decir nada, esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía mas - ¿Habías oído hablar de los Jinetes de dragones? Bueno ella es Tormenta y me ayudo a llevarte a casa ayer que nos conocimos, así que... ¿Que dices?

El chico se volvió a ver al dragón que estaba acariciando - Y... ¿solo me subo y ya?

\- No lo creo - dijo Astrid - Necesitas acostumbrarte a el y el a ti, puedes empezar por acostumbrarte a un Nadder montando a Tormenta...

\- ¿estando consiente? - sugirió el chico

\- Si - respondió la chica mientras ella misma montaba - ¿que dices, lección numero 1? - pregunto la chica extendiéndole la mano para que subiera

.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la isla, se encontraba un Furia Nocturna que se había recostado en el suelo, observando a su Jinete caminar de un lado a otro sin detenerse

\- ¿Que habrá querido decir Astrid? - se preguntaba - ¿Dijo que no volverá a Berk? ¿Sera por ese chico? - se pregunto deteniéndose un momento, pensativo para enseguida descartar ese pensamiento - Pero Astrid y el no se conocen ¿cierto? Quizá me equivoque ¡Si! ellos no pueden conocerse y después de todo ese no tienes que ser un trato familiar, ¿no crees? Pero... ¿Por que el nombre de Astrid estaba en su arma?... Tal vez estoy mal interpretando, me estoy precipitando ¿no?- pregunto mirando a su dragón que apenas si se inmuto, pues su Jinete tenía mucho rato con ese monologo, sin embargo algo en el cielo fue lo que llamó su atención - ¡Si! No es como que ahora estén... Juntos... ¿que pasa, amigo? - preguntó acercándose a su dragón

Entonces siguiendo la vista de su dragón el Jinete dirigió su vista al cielo y su expresión cambio por completo con lo que vio, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe pues era lo último que esperaba ver

Una Nadder Mortal, muy conocida para el, surcaba el cielo con dos personas a sus espaldas. Un torrente de emociones vino sobre el Jinete al ver como el chico se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de la chica

.

A petición de Astrid, la Nadder había comenzado su vuelo de forma lenta, para no sobresaltar al invitado. Con cuidado había comenzado a elevarse hasta que estuvieron a una altura aceptable y entonces la Nadder acelero el paso haciendo que el chico se aferrara a la Jinete quien le sugirió que no se soltara. Y aunque se había mostrado nervioso al principio, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando conforme el vuelvo avanzaba,

De pronto, al encontrarse con la visión de los rayos del sol, que veía muy poco por la neblina que había en la isla, descubrió fascinado esa nueva visión que tuvo de la isla en la que había vivido por toda su vida y nunca había visto de esa manera. No sabia si era por la experiencia de volar, por lo experta que era la dragona o por la chica que lo había convencido. Fue hay cuando fijo la vista en la chica que lo acompañaba, el que fuera tan fuerte, tan buena luchadora, tan valiente y ademas montara un dragón, de pronto le resultaba mas y mas fascinante, el ver como la chica fijaba su vista en el horizonte concentrada mientras su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Sin evitarlo sonrió y afirmo mas el abrazo que tenía sobre ella, aunque no era precisamente para no caerse.

Después de unos minutos mas, consideraron que era suficiente y que era tiempo de volver con el abuelo a comenzar con la investigación. La Nadder aterrizó con cuidado, Axell bajo primero con mucha agilidad para ser la primera vez y extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica a bajar

Sin saber que su vuelo había sido observado

.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - gritó el Jinete de dragón al tiempo que lanzaba una bolea contra un árbol, acertando como nunca lo había hecho, aprisionando dos de sus ramas entre las cuerdas. Su respiración era agitada apesar de que intentaba calmarse sin éxito. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver que había acertado en su tiro, todo lo que tenía en mente era la escena de vuelo que sin querer había presenciado, no lo quería aceptar pero le había parecido muy... "romantico" para su propio gusto - ¡Ahhhh! - exclamó otra vez ante el recuerdo y lanzó otra volea esta vez en dirección al cielo, sin objetivo, la cual fue quemada por un "disparo de plasma". Ese sonido regreso al Jinete a la realidad, un poco mas calmado vio a su dragón que había quemado la bolea y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que este le había dicho cuando conoció a Axell y le enseño a calmar a los Nadders

 _"Oh vamos, le debía una y no es como que vaya a apreder a montar ¿o si?"_

Mentalmente Hiccup se golpeo. Paso una mano por su cabello con frustración y mas calmado procedió a sentarse junto a su dragón y recostó su cabeza contra el - No lo entiendo - dijo con la vista en el cielo. Aquella frase envolvia muchas cosas, pues no entendía lo que pasaba con Astrid y ese chico, tampoco entendía lo que estaba sintiendo - No debería imaginarme cosas ¿cierto? - el dragón rugió estando de acuerdo en que su Jinete no diera muchas vueltas al asunto - Después de todo, ni siquiera escuche lo que quería decirme - el dragón volvió a estar de acuerdo - ¡pero ese vuelo...! - de inmediato se exalto al pensar a la chica compartiendo el cielo con con otro

Pero por mas que Hiccup quisiera que su mente no divagara, no lo podía evitar. Las circunstancias no lo ayudaban con su lucha mental. De nuevo pensaba que debió haber escuchado a la chica, pero no lo hizo por que algo en su mente le dijo que era algo que prefería no escuchar. Sin mas, suspiro, sus pensamientos eran un caos

Hasta que de pronto unas voces provenientes del bosque lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y llamaron su atención, pues una de esas voces le era muy familiar. Sin hacer ruido comenzó a incorporarse e intento ver algo entre los árboles pero estos y la neblina se lo hicieron imposible. Entonces con un sutil ruido, el Furia Nocturna le señalo la punta de uno de los árboles. Hiccup sonrió

.

\- Si uno de los pozos esta seco, los demás bien podrían estar llenos... o en mismas circunstancias - decía el abuelo cuando hubieron revisado otro de los pozos. Conforme continuaban, se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque

\- ¿Entonces aun hay mas? - pregunto la chica mientras caminaban por el bosque

\- Varios, bajo el suelo hay varias venas de las cuales estos pozos y lagos se alimentan - decía el abuelo que de pronto se quedo muy pensativo, tanto que no supo que continuaba hablando en voz alta - Si no hallaramos agua en ninguno de ellos entonces Axell podría...

-¿Yo? - pregunto el chico extrañado - ¿que hay conmigo?

Justo detrás de su nieto, la chica le indicaba con una seña que había cometido una imprudencia - Ehh yoo...

\- Has estado actuando muy extraño - dijo Axell acercándose mas a su abuelo, dejandole sin salida, el abuelo no tenía idea de que hacer - ¿que me estas ocultando?

\- ¡Ahhh! - exclamó de pronto la chica rubia atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres que de inmediato se giraron. Rápidamente Axell se acerca a ella para sostenerla, pues estaba apunto de caer en una de sus famosas trampas. El chico la tomo por los codos y ella se apoyo en sus brazos hasta salir de la trampa sin caer en ella - Gracias Axell - dijo la chica soltándose de el

\- Ten mas cuidado Astrid - respondió Axell dudando en soltarla por completo hasta que estuviera estable

\- ¿Querías preguntarme algo Ax? - intervino el abuelo, en parte agradeciendo que el casi accidente de la chica lo distrajera

\- Si pero yo... lo olvide - respondió Axell

El abuelo y Astrid suspiraron tranquilos, y siguieron caminando unos metros mas. Para sorpresa de Astrid los pozos no estaban tan separados unos de otros

\- Abuelo, este también esta seco - anuncio Axell que se había adelantado y lo había encontrado totalmente vació

P _odría ser que... No, no lo creo, pero si fuese cierta la leyenda...El podría estar bloqueando el flujo del agua..._ se quedo pensativo el anciano - No hay tiempo que perder . decía comenzando a adelantarse - Hay que ir directamente a revisar la fuente

La chica se había quedado pensativa también, ¿que ocultaba el abuelo? pero eso no era todo, un ruido en particular, muy sigiloso, había escuchado entre los árboles. Levanto los ojos hacia ellos pero no entre la neblina era aun mas difícil ver

-¡Astrid! - la llamó Axell sacándola de sus pensamientos, pronto se acerco a ella e inesperadamente le tomo la mano - ¡no te retraces, podrías perderte!

Los tres continuaron con el recorrido, Astrid no soltó la mano del chico y eso no paso desapercibido para alguien que había estado observando, muy bien oculto desde las alturas

En la mas alta rama de un árbol, el Furia Nocturna descubría una de sus alas, mostrando a su Jinete aquien había estado ocultando - Me gustaría saber por que se porta asi con el - murmuro Hiccup mientras los seguía con la mirada, cuestionándose mas y mas la actitud de la chica - ¡Síguelos amigo!

Aunque conforme mas avanzaban, Hiccup no estaba del todo convencido de querer seguir viendo. Pues se daban varias escenas que hubiera preferido ignorar.

Por ejemplo cuando tuvieron que saltar por una barrera formada por ramos de árbol - Ten cuidado Astrid - dijo Axell, el había cruzado sin percances y estiro los brazos para sujetar a la chica por la cintura y ayudarla a cruzar, ella incluso se apoyo en los hombros del chico - Esta zona es muy peligrosa - dijo cuando la chica ya estaba en el suelo, pero igual el volvió a tomarle la mano - No quiero que tropieces otra vez

Sin embargo el Jinete no era el único que observaba, el abuelo había estado observándolos desde que salieron de la cabaña, veía como su nieto aprovechaba cualquier momento para tomar a la chica de forma casual

.

Mientras tanto, en una de las entradas a la isla

\- ¡Ahhhhhh Colmilloooo! ¡No otra vez! - gritaba el Jinete del pesadilla mientras salia volando de su propia silla y se estrellaba sin piedad contra el suelo. - Estúpido Hiccup - decía mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa y comenzaba a avanzar - ¿No podían perderse en otra isla? En una menos extraña sin tantos animales gigantes y... ¡Ahhh! - gritó mientras caía en un agujero y su cabeza era golpeada por varias rocas, afortunadamente llevaba casco - ¡Ademas de estas estúpidas trampas! - se quejo mientras intentaba salir de la trampa - ¡Ah! Apuesto que Hiccup ni siquiera a dado con Astrid, ¡por eso tuve que venir a ayudarlo! ¡Claro! Siempre es Patan quien debe rescatarlos y a traerle su "objeto olvidado"... Apuesto que encontraría a Astrid mas pronto que el

\- ¿Astrid, aun no estas cansada?

Patan levanto su cabeza de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, entonces pudo ver a tres personas que caminaban a unos metros de el, inconscientes de su presencia debido a la neblina

\- No - respondió una voz muy familiar para el Jinete - ¿Que hay de ti Axell?

\- ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Astrid? ¿esa es Astrid? - decía Patan tratando inútilmente salir de la trampa, entonces abrió y cerro sus ojos una y otra vez, pues no podía creer que era ella efectivamente, pero eso no fue lo mas impresionante -¡Ese no es Hiccup! - dijo al ver al chico que la acompañaba - ¡Nunca creí que vería eso! ¡Astrid va de la mano con alguien!... ¡Y no soy yo... O Hiccup!... ¿Y donde se supone que esta Hiccup?

Enseguida el Pesadilla Monstruosa ayudo a su Jinete a salir de la trampa y justo en ese momento escucharon un sonido muy particular y muy conocido para ellos, ademas de inconfundible. Era el de un Furia Nocturna - Hacia haya Colmillo - ordeno el Jinete montando al dragón y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia donde provenía el sonido

Lo cual no les tomo demasiado tiempo, en seguida aterrizaron entre los árboles donde había un camino en dirección a un pequeño prado, donde nuevamente vio algo que nunca imagino

.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! - gritó Hiccup lanzando una bolea contra los árboles, acertando nuevamente, no obstante esta vez no se detuvo, continuo lanzando boleas a todas las direcciones que podía sin detenerse, algunas incluso tuvo que quemarlas el propio Chimuelo, a veces por iniciativa propia y otras por petición de su Jinete - ¡¿Porque?! - repetía entre sus lanzamientos - ¡¿Por que?! - decía hasta que al recurrir a su escudo, comprobó que las boleas se le habían entonces que tenía que calmarse, pero las escenas que había presenciado volvían a su mente - ¡Ah, Soy un idiota! - gritó lanzando su propio al aire, el cual Chimuelo atrapó y se lo devolvió de un lanzamiento, el cual Hiccup atrapo casi inconsciente. De nuevo con la respiración agitada, convierte su escudo en ballesta y lanzó una flecha al primer lugar donde vio - ¡Es toda amabilidad con el! - exclamó lanzando su escudo al aire una vez mas y esta vez Chimuelo lo dejo caer al suelo. Hiccup de pronto se encontró con nada en las manos para volver a lanzar. Entre que intentaba calmarse y buscaba algo mas para lanzar, vio la espada de su padre que todo este tiempo había estado en su cinturón. Por un momento llevó su mano a ella, pero lo reconsidero y desistió. La espada de un Jefe no podía usarse para "asuntos tan triviales". Así que inconscientemente llevo su mano a una de sus piernas buscando algo, y al no encontrarlo se golpeo mentalmente. Agitó su cabello con frustración al ver lo que había olvidado - ¡Soy un idiota! - exclamó otra vez

\- ¡Vaya al fin te diste cuenta! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Buscabas esto? - Hiccup se giro y vio como su primo agitaba su _"Inferno"_ y se la lanzaba aun prendida en fuego. Hiccup la atrapó sin problemas, después de observarla unos segundos, le pidió a Chimuelo que la apagara

\- ¿Tu aquí Patan? - preguntó Hiccup, y al instante su primo camino rápidamente hacia el

\- ¡¿Puedo saber que pasa contigo?! - reclamó Patan tomando a Hiccup por la camisa - ¡Te dejo por unos dias y ¿que haces?! resulta que viniste hasta aquí a buscar la y ¡dejaste que un completo extraño nos robe a Astrid?! ¿Pues que has estado hacien..?

Patan se detuvo al ver que su primo deshacía su agarre con facilidad, demasiada facilidad en realidad y caminaba dándole la espalda - ¿Te quedas tan tranquilo? - Patan hablaba mientras observaba como su primo le daba la espalda, y mantenía la vista fija en algun punto del horizonte, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo -¡¿Acaso no los has visto?! ¿Es eso, cierto? ¡Pues yo te lo diré! - decía sin saber que el Jinete mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos en puño e intentaba calmar su respiración - ¡Iban tomados de la mano Hiccup! ¿habías visto así a Astrid? ¡pues yo no! ¡¿Y tu lo permitiste? ¿Te quedas tan calmad...

Sin previo aviso, Hiccup de pronto ensendio la _Inferno_ y la lanzó con fuerza, quedando clavada a centímetros de un lago, mientras su dueño intentaba inútilmente calmarse y golpeaba el suelo con ambos puños.

* * *

 _ **Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloqueceeen! N/A:**_ **Les recomiendo seguir escuchando la canción (Estos celos) Sera AUN MAS importante en el siguiente capitulo... ¡No olviden los reviews!**

 _ **¿AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO? Mmm... ¿ademas de la canción? ¡Ok! pero si gustan no lo vean... ;)**_

 _._

 _-¡Ya vi suficiente! ¡No te permito ese trato hacia ella! Te lo advierto ¡Me estas obligando a darte una lección!_

 _._

 _La chica, sabía que uno de ellos estaba en desventaja, No podía permitir que continuara y el le hiciera daño_

 _._

 _\- ¿Tu podrías amarme?_

 _\- Yo... supongo que... podría_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 _"Y hoy muero de pensar,_

 _que no voy a ser yo al que vas amar"_

Después de haber caminado por varios metros mas, en dirección de la fuente del manantial, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que alguien ya no los acompañaba

\- Parece que tu abuelo se retraso - dijo la chica al notar su ausencia

\- O se adelanto - sugirió el chico

\- Si quizás - respondió la chica, sin agregar nada mas se quedó pensativa un momento. Veía en dirección al lago que tenían frente a ellos, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. No había vuelto a ver rastro de Hiccup desde que el desapareció de la cabaña así sin mas ¿ _Habría vuelto a Berk?_ pensaba con la vista fija en el cielo, como si esperara ver en el a un Furia Nocturna

\- ¿Y que dices...?

\- Eh... ¿sobre que? - preguntó la chica, pues estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos

\- Otra lección de vuelo... tu sabes - decía el chico señalando a los dragones

.

\- ¡Anda dí algo! - decía Patan mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡Vamos Hiccup! pareciera que no has hecho nada mas que espiar desde lejos - dijo dándole la espalda a su primo, y al no recibir una respuesta se giro, para encontrarlo de espaldas a el, oculto entre los arbustos ayudado por su dragón - ¡Solo has espiado desde lejos!

\- ¿No sabes guardar silencio? - reclamó Hiccup apartando la atención de la escena y tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz para no ser escuchados - ¿Y ahora que haces? - preguntó al ver a su primo caminar muy decidido a donde la "pareja" se hallaba

\- ¿Que no es obvio? si solo vas a quedarte hay, yo no lo haré, iré hacia haya a preguntarle personalmente lo que...

\- ¡Patan no puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

Entonces el Furia Nocturna y el Pesadilla Monstruosa de pronto les hicieron seña a sus Jinetes para que guardaran silencio, ambos lo hicieron y silenciosamente se dirigieron nuevamente a ver la escena

\- Ves lo que te digo - dijo Patan que ahora también estaba haciéndola de espía junto a su primo, y le señalaba la escena. Esta vez Astrid montaba a Tormenta ella sola y parecía darle algunas indicaciones al chico antes de que montara a su propio Nadder para que ambos dragones comenzaran a elevarse lentamente -Hasta donde se Astrid no montó con ninguno de sus Jinetes Auxiliares ¿Desde cuando imparte lecciones con tanta amabilidad?

\- ¡No lo se Patan! - respondió Hiccup intentando mantener la compostura, mientras desviaba la vista y decidía si veía o no

\- ¡Solo míralos! - decía Patan que no había quitado los ojos de la escena - ¡Lo trata con tanta dulzura! - relataba sin saber lo que causaba en las emociones del Jinete, que ya no sabía si era peor ver por el mismo o escuchar las "narraciones" de su primo - ¡Mira, Mira! ¿Por que lo hace Hiccup?! - insistió esta vez tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

-¡No tengo idea! - exclamó Hiccup soltándose y tratando de no elevar mucho la voz - ¡Y si quieres quedarte mejor guarda silencio...! - dijo Hiccup volviendo su atención a la escena

\- ¿Es que a ella podría interesarle el? - sugirió Patan a espaldas del Jinete, sin saber lo mucho que ese comentario lo altero

\- Dije silencio Patan - dijo Hiccup entre dientes, mientras observaba el vuelo

Parecía que ahora iban mas rápido y por las señas de la chica, parecía explicarle algo sobre los trucos aéreos o algo así

\- ¡Sabes Hiccup esto es culpa tuya! Pero ahora mismo yo voy a...

\- ¡Dije silencio! - exigió el Jinete y a lo que su dragón esta vez acompaño con un golpe con su aleta artificial, alejando a Patan varios metros de ellos. Pero en lugar de levantarse, permanecio en el suelo, espiando desde hay, creyendo que tenía una mejor visión. Hiccup rodó los ojos al verlos para luego quedarse pensativo, el comentario de Patan, era algo que había considerado antes pero _¿era posible? ¿a que horas había sucedido aquello?_

Inconscientemente, volteo a la "escena de vuelo" y - No... ¡Astrid! - exclamó en voz no tan alta y como si hubiera adivinado, Chimuelo le impidió nuevamente moverse de su lugar, solo permitiendole observar hasta que fuera oportuno

.

Efectivamente, una vez que Axell parecía haberse acostumbrado al Nadder, ambos comenzaron a ir un poco mas rápido, siempre siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, sobre sujetarse o cosas parecidas

Astrid veía que en realidad el chico tenía aptitudes para montar, así que comenzó a hablarle de los trucos que con el tiempo podría realizar con un Nadder, claro después de mucha practica, e incluso se ofreció a mostrarle uno. Se trataba justamente del truco que Hiccup le había enseñado para el próximo desfile, el mismo en el que había estado fallando tantas veces por sus constantes distracciones. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a efectuar el truco, pero en su segundo giro, el recuerdo del responsable de las anteriores "distracciones" apareció de nuevo, sin querer ocasionando una nueva

\- ¡Astrid! - gritó Axell al verla en peligro. Ella colgaba de una mano que aun se sostenía de la silla y trataba de volver a ella siendo inútilmente ayudada por Tormenta, quien había ganado mucha velocidad como para frenar de golpe sin hacer daño a la chica

Queriendo ayudarla Axell intentó acercarse y se inclino hacia ella ofreciéndole una mano. Astrid intentaba tomarla pero le era difícil ademas de que los dragones comenzaron a gruñirse - ¡Cuidado! - gritó Astrid al ver que ambos dragones iban directo a estrellarse, al verlo, ambos frenaron de golpe haciendo caer a sus respectivos Jinetes. Para fortuna de ellos, ya no estaban tan lejos del suelo, pero igual no pudieron evitar la caída

Mientras Astrid comenzaba a levantarse, comenzó a regañarse a si misma por haber vuelto a distraerse con ese truco. Esas distracciones estaban resultando cada vez mas graves y ya no solo para ella pues esta vez, se había llevado consigo al chico. Justo ahí, giro su vista hacia el, y se preocupo al ver como el chico cubría su cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera, ella de inmediato pensó que se trataba de una recaída y que esta vez seria aun mas grave por el reciente accidente - Yo... lo siento Ax, y entiendo si no quieres continuar con... -

\- Yo... - decía el chico

\- Debe ser por la caída - dijo la chica, recordando que no debía alertarlo sobre el verdadero estado de su salud - en verdad lo siento, fue culpa mía, yo me distraje y...

\- No, Astrid no te sientas mal - se apresuro a decir al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco. Ambos permanecían sentados en el suelo, en el mismo lugar de la caída - Tomaría mil lecciones para montar... Me caería gustoso de un dragón... Si significa que estas a mi lado - al oírlo la chica lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a estremecerse - viviría esto en todo momento por siempre

\- Ax ¿Que estas...?

Sorpresivamente el chico la sujeto por los hombros y la acerco mas a el - Se que apenas me conoces, y se que es de idiotas apresurarse y se que quiza debería guardarme esto pero... Con la misma seguridad que prometí que jamas olvidaría tu nombre te puedo decir... Que eres maravillosa Astrid, por eso, no pude evitarlo... Me enamore de ti

.

Desde el momento que vio a la chica en peligro, al haber efectuado el mismo truco y como resultado haber obtenido otro accidente, Hiccup se encontraba luchando contra las alas de Chimuelo que seguían impidiéndole el paso, hasta que escuchó las palabras del chico

Se había quedado estático.

Y esa parte que aun le decía que usara la cabeza, le indicó que mirara con atención las reacciones de la chica y fue lo que hizó. Aunque permanecía quieto, la miraba con atención, el rostro de ella, sus expresiones, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Algo le decía que Astrid no le correspondería y eso hizo que le surgiera una esperanza... Pero no

.

La chica se había quedado estática, sin habla, y aunque el chico continuaba sosteniéndola por los hombros, ella había desviado la mirada. Algo que Axell notó al instante y no le sorprendió - Se que fue apresurado pero al menos dime si hay alguna esperanza para mi... No importa que tan pequeña sea... Gustoso te esperaría toda una vida y podría morir con gusto haciéndolo... Solo dime Astrid... ¿Tu podrías amarme?

Al instante, respuesta se hizo mas que evidente en la mente de la chica, mas clara que nunca. Al mismo tiempo que aparecía con mas fuerza un sentimiento al que se había estado negando. La misma razón por la que se distraía constantemente durante los entrenamientos de vuelo en Berk

Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó la deuda que tenía para con Axell y todo lo que esta incluía... No podía lastimarlo - Yo... supongo que podría - respondió ella y de pronto lo miro a los ojos - Tu en realidad... - decía mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse sin querer de lagrimas - Me gustas - dijo por fin, esperando que fuera suficiente

\- Astrid - murmuro el chico mirándola de forma intensa. De pronto comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica y aparató su flequillo mientras repetía su nombre y comenzó a acercarse. Aquello alertó a la chica, pero este la sujetaba tan fuerte y la mantenía tan cerca que debía pensar en algo rápido, pues escapar no le seria fácil. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Axell acaricio sus labios con uno de sus dedos y comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella - yo te amo - susurro casi rosando sus labios, todo parecía inevitable cuando...

\- ¡ASTRID!

Axell no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse, pero sin soltar a la chica ambos se giraron para ver al responsable de la interrupción

\- Hiccup - murmuro la chica entre un suspiro

El Jinete de dragón, veía con detalle como los brazos del desconocido seguían en la vikinga, al tiempo que mil y un pensamientos se revolvían en su mente mientras sentía que una daga se clavaba hondamente en su pecho. Sus emociones eran un caos, entre furia y confusión - Ya veo por que no puedes volver a Berk - Por un lado creía que no había mas dudas, era obvio lo que la chica quería _. ¡Soy un idiota!_ gritaba su mente una y otra vez. Pensaba que de no haber intervenido, ese beso se hubiera llevado a cabo. Pero por otro lado, una pequeña parte de el, aun quería dudar. Le decía que aun con lo que había visto, estaba mal interpretando. Pero siempre ganaba esa otra emoción que le resultaba desconocida

\- Hiccup yo...

El Jinete de pronto sintió como entre todas sus emociones, emergían la furia, coraje, unas infinitas ganas de querer desquitarse. Como si sus piernas se debilitaran, pero al mismo tiempo su fuerza se incrementara. Ni el mismo sabía como había decidido interrumpir, o como se había safado del agarre de su dragón, quizá este mismo lo había dejado ir - No voy obligarte a volver ni mucho menos, si esto te hace feliz - decía mientras sin saber como, su voz comenzaba a cobrar fuerza - Pero quiero saber ¿que voy a decirle a la guardia de Berk cuando pregunte por ti? ¿que diré cuando exijan una explicación?

\- ¿que hay si no quiere darles una? - intervino Axell

\- ¿Y que hay si soy yo quien la exige? ¿Astrid? - interrogó - ¿Por que lo has elegido a el? ¿por que? ¡El futuro jefe exige una respuesta! - dijo rosando la empuñadura de la espada de su padre, como si quisiera decir, que estaba dispuesto a usar "esa" autoridad que nunca había querido usar

\- ¡Ya basta! - volvió a intervenir Axell, esta vez empezaba a ponerse en guardia - Esto no es justo para ella, ademas de estar interrumpiendo ¿no ves que la estas molestando?

\- Este no es asunto tuyo - respondió Hiccup

\- No me hagas repetirlo, ¡ya he visto suficiente y no permitiré ese trato para con ella! ¡Detente si no quieres una lección! - dijo Axell mientras giraba su arma para usar el lado que correspondía a la espada

\- ¿Una lección? - cuestionó Hiccup - Me gustaría verlo - respondió desafiante mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su _"Inferno_ " . Pero para sorpresa del Jinete, el chico no atacó de esa manera. Mas bien pareció dar una especie de orden y el instante su Nadder Mortal se lanzó sobre Hiccup. Pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse, pues mas que al instante, el Nadder fue embestido por el Furia Nocturna que lo sometió con suma facilidad.

\- Mala idea Axell - dijo Hiccup, mientras su dragón gruño contra el Nadder antes de soltarlo y enseguida tomo pose de batalla junto a su Jinete, rodeándolo protectoramente con su cola y rugiendo ya fuera contra el dragón o contra el chico - ¿quieres seguir? Te he visto pelear contra los animales de este bosque ¡Pero te advierto que Chimuelo y yo no somos tan dóciles! - en cuanto concluyó su frase, Chimuelo gruñó y el Nadder respondió, ambos comenzaron a verse de forma desafiante y de pronto se vieron envueltos en otra breve lucha. Al mismo tiempo Axell dejo las dudas y comenzó a correr contra Hiccup

\- ¡DETÉNGANSE! - Gritó Astrid pero fue ignorada por ambos. Al hallarse lo bastante cerca uno del otro, Hiccup encendió la _"Inferno"_ causando sorpresa en su rival al verla en llamas pero aun así no desistió. Ambas espadas chocaron una y otra vez mientras la chica observaba, pidiendo a ambos que se detuvieran pero ninguno accedía. Tomó nota de que Hiccup estaba luchando con la mano derecha. Aquella lucha definitivamente no sería justa.

Axell embistió a Hiccup quien esquivo hábilmente agachándose y girando en circulo completo. Ambos se separaron un momento, visiblemente, Hiccup había recibido un corte muy pequeño en una de sus mangas, parte de la ropa de Axell parecía quemada y en su rostro llevaba una pequeña quemadura, como si en algún momento el fuego de la espada lo hubiera rosado sin darse cuenta

Astrid sabía que uno de ellos estaba en desventaja.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse una vez mas, pero esta vez, Hiccup apagó la espada y usando su mano izquierda, desenvainó la otra espada que llevaba en el cinturón. Ahora iba enserio.

A Axell no pareció importarle y corrió nuevamente hacia el, pero de pronto, comenzó a debilitarse de forma visible, su respiración se le dificultó y comenzó a marearse

 _Oh no una recaída_ pensó Astrid, enseguida vio como Hiccup parecía no percatarse del estado del chico, ni siquiera al ver que dejaba caer su arma. Tampoco se percató de que el Nadder abandonaba la lucha con Chimuelo para correr hacia su dueño, Hiccup continuo con su ataque y lanzó una ofensiva. La cual fue bloqueada por el arma del chico, esta vez por el lado del hacha. Y no terminó hay, Hiccup recibió un ataque mas con esa arma, logrando solo que ambas armas chocaran, Hiccup planeaba lanzar una ofensiva mas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era Axell quien la empuñaba. Sorpresivamente se detuvo acompañado de una seña para detener el ataque de Chimuelo - Astrid

\- ¡Detente Hiccup!

Justo hay, Astrid toma nota de que Hiccup estaba empuñando la espada de su padre. Algo que le daba tanta autoridad como el Jefe que un día sería. Y ella lo había atacado... ¡Ella lo había atacado!

Al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, Astrid dejo caer la peculiar arma de Axell y se limitó a pararse en medio de ambos, como si fuera una barrera que le impidiera pasar - Lo siento Hiccup - articulo Astrid, si atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos - Regresa el ataque... Dicta sentencia... Aceptare lo que el futuro Jefe diga... Pero no le hagas nada

 _"Pero no le hagas nada"_ resonaron esas palabras en la mente de Hiccup,

\- Trata de entender - añadió la chica - por favor

\- Yo... entiendo - dijo Hiccup quien se tambaleo un poco hacia atras al retroceder y necesitó el apoyo de Chimuelo

\- ¿Que...? ¡No Hiccup! - añadió rápido la chica - Déjame explicarte...

Hiccup caminaba hacia atrás, no muy consiente de lo que hacia. Fue hay cuando Chimuelo se dio cuenta del estado de su Jinete, no había sido herido... al menos físicamente. Así que sin esperar mas, ayudo a su jinete a subir a la silla de montar - Entendí perfectamente... Siento haber molestado - concluyó el Jinete

Chimuelo expandió sus alas, y justo antes de emprender el vuelo, gruñó ferozmente contra la chica... la que en realidad había lastimado a su amigo

 _ **Y Hoy muero de pensar... Que no voy a ser yo al que vas a amar...**_

* * *

NOTA: No nos hacemos responsables de los daños que las "pantallas" de los celulares hallan sufrido en este capitulo a manos de los lectores

 **N/A: No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, donde "el rey de las bestias extrañas aparece" ademas de una "estocada final" al corazón de nuestro Jinete ;) . Una lucha se acerca**

 **No olviden los reviews, comentarios o amenazas de muerte**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

\- Entendí perfectamente... Siento haber molestado - dijo la voz del Jinete justo un momento antes de que el Furia Nocturna emprendiera el vuelo

\- Hiccup - murmuraba Astrid queriendo detenerlo pero solo pudo ver como el dragón se retiraba mas y mas - No... - intentó decir pero su voz se entrecortó. La chica suspiró y se arrodillo a un lado de donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Axell. Hiccup ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había desmayado en medio de su pelea.

\- Tenemos que buscar un lago que no este totalmente seco - le dijo a los dos Nadder con voz mecánica - Necesita beber el agua pronto... o sera tarde - La chica volvió su vista al cielo, pero ya no pudo ver al Furia Nocturna, así que devolvió su atención al chico inconsciente y con ayuda de los dragones logró montar llevándolo junto con ella para enseguida elevarse

.

El Furia Nocturna se debatía entre si elevar mas su vuelo o descender, veía de reojo a su Jinete, que apenas si era consiente al manipular la aleta, sentía como su respiración era agitada y que cerraba y abría los ojos una y otra vez. era obvio que aun se encontraba en _shock_. Tratando de asimilar todo.

\- ¡Ahh! - finalmente exclamó el Jinete con frustración mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Definitivamente el dragón había acertado al alejarlo de aquella escena - Esto es complicado - murmuro de forma apenas audible, enseguida suspiro queriendo calmarse. Tenía demasiado en la mente y tenía que ordenarlo todo - Desciende un poco amigo - dijo con voz un poco mas calmada. El dragón identificó el pequeño lago frente al cual habían estado acampando una noche anterior y sin dudarlo aterrizó frente a el. Sabía que su jinete no querría irse todavía, lo conocía bien y por eso se había dirigido aquel lugar

El Jinete desmontó, se quedo de pie unos segundos con los ojos fijos en el lago, pero con su mente en otra parte. La escena que había vivido momentos antes se repetía y se repetía una y otra vez causándole un sin fin de emociones intensas, muchas que ni siquiera identificaba aun

Hiccup se arrodillo un poco y tocó sin atención el agua del lago. De pronto vio un pequeño terror-terrible que se acercó a el y sin ponerle atención también comenzó a acariciar al pequeño dragón mientras su mente analizaba todo lo que últimamente le había pasado

Por un lado, antes de estos últimos acontecimientos, se había mantenido vigilante ante el trato que la jinete de la Nadder mantenía con el desconocido, pues pensaba que así lograría descifrar lo que pasaba entre ambos. Pero al hacerlo, y haberlos visto convivir, al ver el trato que el chico le daba a ella y que ella parecía recibir gustosa, y el que ella se comportara con el de esa forma _tan "dulce_ " como había dicho Patan, lo había hecho que se formara mil y un cuadros en su mente, que así como intentaba descartar, también le provocaban una emoción mezclada entre furia, coraje y envidia. El mismo se había sorprendido al hallarse a si mismo lanzando objetos sin pensar ¿como se llamaba eso?

Entonces, un repentino gruñido por parte de Chimuelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hiccup reaccionó de inmediato para ver de que se trataba, pero solo pudo ver que Chimuelo alejaba de el al pequeño dragón al que acariciaba... Y sin querer esa simple acción le dio nombre a su emoción desconocida... ¿Había estado... _celoso_?

¿Todo este tiempo, desde que los vio juntos, había sentido celos? ¿Eso es lo que lo había motivado a luchar contra Axell?... Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿por que había peleado contra el?... ¿Celos?... ¿Solo eso?... No era la primera vez que sabía que un chico se interesaba en Astrid, pero si que había algo diferente... Sí era la primera vez que Astrid _parecía corresponderle_ a alguien

Y hay es donde aparecían dos temas mas en su mente. Por un lado, otro de los motivos por los que se había enfurecido, era cierta envidia, envidia de que Axell, con aparentes dos días de conocer a la chica le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, cuando que a el, después de tantos años aun le resultara difícil. Y por otro lado, ¿La respuesta que Axell obtuvo de Astrid era sincera?

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el vuelo de dos dragones que se iba acercando. Chimuelo fue el primero en percatarse de esto y seguido de el, su jinete se pone de pie y ve que dos Nadder van descendiendo en dirección al lago. Jinete y dragón tienen un intercambio de miradas y enseguida ambos se desaparecen. El Furia Nocturna se sostiene de una de las altas ramas de un árbol ayudando a su Jinete a no ser visto

Desde hay, vieron desmontar a la Jinete, vieron que el chico continuaba inconsciente y que ella parecía especialmente preocupada. - Sabes algo amigo... aun hay algo que no entiendo, Astrid no había vuelto a esta isla desde que se perdió cuando era niña... ¿Cuando ocurrió eso? - dijo señalando a la "pareja" . Aun con todo lo que había visto por si mismo, la respuesta parecía mas que obvia, pero una parte de su mente y ¿de su corazón? quería dudar de eso. ¿Acaso surgía una esperanza?. Todo Berk, incluyéndolo a el, habían creído que ese "factor externo" era el mismo. ¿Astrid podría estar con el por otro motivo?

Hiccup observo que la chica se veía bastante pensativa, y con el chico inconsciente, quizá era un buen momento para hablar, como siempre lo había hecho, hablar sobre lo que había pasado, sobre su estancia en la isla, sobre lo ocurrido con la pelea con Axell. Tal vez todo podría arreglarse aun.

Siguiendo la orden de su Jinete, el dragón se dejo caer sigilosamente. Ninguno se percató de su presencia. Hiccup sonrió un poco y comenzó a acercarse a ella muy decidido. Pero conforme se fue acercando, se fue haciendo audible algo que la chica comenzaba a murmurar pero que cada vez iba articulando con mas y mas fuerza hasta que exclamó - ...¡Todo este tiempo!... ¡Todo esto a sido por...!...por que yo... ¡Si... Estoy enamorada!

 _"¡Estoy enamorada!" "¡Estoy enamorada!"_ Resonó una y otra vez en la mente del Jinete. Ahora era como si miles de dagas fueran clavadas una y otra vez en su corazón. Como si todo lo que ya había visto hasta el momento no hubiera sido bastante, escuchar aquellas palabras fueron como una estocada final, pues terminaron de lastimarlo

Nuevamente el dragón se percató del estado de animo de su amigo. Vio como al escucharla, este se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, como si tuviera dificultades para mantener el equilibrio, hasta pensó que se desmayaría. Era como si algo lo estuviera lastimando. Así que lo único que atinó fue a gruñir contra la chica, que parecía que le había hecho daño a su amigo... una vez mas

\- ¡Rrrrrrr! - escuchó la chica a sus espaldas, y se giró para ver ahí, justo frente a ella, a un Furia Nocturna de ojos verdes que le gruñía mientras su cola se enroscaba protectoramente alrededor de su Jinete

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid - ¿Cuanto has... cuanto... cuanto llevas ahí?

El Jinete llevó una mano a su pecho, como si algo ahí le doliera acompañado de una pequeña mueca de dolor - suficiente - logró responder con la vista fija en el chico que seguía inconsciente

\- ¿Lo sufi...? ¡Hiccup no, déjame explicarte! - dijo estirando hacia el una de sus manos, la cual el rechazo por instinto retrocediendo un paso mas - Hiccup - dijo queriendo detenerlo pero la mirada del chico de pronto se endureció, sin decir nada volvió a montar al Furia Nocturna

\- Adiós Astrid - dijo con una mirada indescriptible justo antes de que el Furia Nocturna emprendiera el vuelo a gran velocidad

El dragón volaba con furia, atravesando el viento que golpeaba sus rostros, ascendía y ascendía cada vez mas, su forma de volar era como si el dragón hubiera hecho suyos los sentimientos de su Jinete y asi lo demostrará -Soy un idiota - repetía Hiccup

El dragón continuo volando hasta que ambos se sintieron lo suficientemente arriba y alejados de todo. Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo mas - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritó el Jinete

.

Astrid baja de Tormenta con agilidad, y enseguida ayudada por el Nadder del chico, lo dejan con cuidado recostado sobre el pasto. Astrid se asegura de que este este bien y procede a sacar algo del agua lago para darse la a beber. Astrid se arrodilla a un lado del chico esperando que reaccione pero su mente continua fija en los acontesimentos que habían tenido lugar unos momentos antes. ¿Que había ocurrido en realidad? De pronto Hiccup había aparecido oportunamente interrumpiendo lo que Axell planeaba hacer pero ¿lo había escuchado todo? La chica se golpeo mentalmente, ¡Claro que había escuchado! Hiccup había escuchado la declaración de Axell, pero tambien la mentira que tuvo decirle para no lastimarlo... Y no había lastimado a Axell, pero ¿A Hiccup si? Despues de esa forma en que Hiccup y Chimuelo desaparecieron no quería imaginarse nada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Entonces la chica sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, al volverse, descubre que se trata de Tormenta quien se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada, la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto en ese estado. - ¿Que ocurre nena? - y al escuchar su propia voz, se da cuenta de por que su dragona la miraba asi. Pues sin darse cuenta, sus ojos había dejado escapar las lagrimas que la delataban, Astrid, secó sus lagrimas y juró que no dejaría que volverían a escaparse de sus ojos pero ¿Por que había aparecido en un principio? ¿Fue ante la idea de haber lastimado al Jinete del Furia Nocturna? ¿Lo que el pensara ahora? ¿Por que esa sola idea parecía atormentarle?

De pronto, a su mente vino la declaración que recibió por parte de Axell. Al escucharlo, se hizo evidente en su mente que no le correspondería pero ¿Por que no? - ¿Por que? - preguntó en voz alta. Esa declaración la halagaba pero solo eso, ¿por que mintió? ¿por que estaba tan convencida de que no iba a corresponder jamas?

 _\- En realidad es sencillo mi amigo - dijo Brutacio - Astrid no quiere ir contigo por que has de recordar que ya esta flechada por alguien y..._

La Jinete fruncio el ceño ante ese recuerdo, como si de pronto algo en su mente se fuera haciendo mas y mas evidente

- _Pensabamos que rechazabas a todos... por que estabas esperando otra invitación - añadio la gemela viendo a alguien que aparecía detras de ella_

De pronto, como si se algo se le hubiera revelado en la mente, Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe y se le fue el aliento ¿Los gemelos tenían razón? ¿Bocon, Gothi y su diagnostico tenían razón? La razón por sus distracciones en el entrenamiento, la razón por la que rechazaba a todos, la razón por la que no le podría corresponder a Axell era...

\- Tormenta - dijo Astrid con la respiración bastante agitada, con una sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro que no sabía si dejar pasar o no - No debo seguir negando lo... al menos no conmigo misma... Tenían razón... el diagnostico era cierto... Esto lo comprueba... Estoy... Yo lo...¡Todo este tiempo!... ¡Todo esto a sido por...!...por que yo... ¡Si... Estoy enamorada!

\- ¡Rrrrrrr! - escuchó la chica a sus espaldas, y saliendo de su epifanía se giró para ver ahí, justo frente a ella, a un Furia Nocturna de ojos verdes que le gruñia mientras su cola se enroscaba protectoramente alrededor de su Jinete

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid - ¿Cuanto has... cuanto... cuanto llevas ahí?

El Jinete llevó una mano a su pecho, como si algo ahí le doliera acompañado de una pequeña mueca de dolor - suficiente - logró responder con la vista fija en el chico que seguía inconsciente

\- ¿Lo sufi...? ¡Hiccup no, déjame explicarte! - dijo estirando hacia el una de sus manos, la cual el rechazo por instinto retrocediendo un paso mas - Hiccup - dijo queriendo detenerlo pero la mirada del chico de pronto se endureció, sin decir nada volvió a montar al Furia Nocturna

\- Adiós Astrid - dijo con una mirada indescriptible justo antes de que el Furia Nocturna emprendiera el vuelo a gran velocidad

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó inútilmente - Entendiste mal - continuo diciendo con la voz quebrada, y las lagrimas traicioneras volvieron a aparecer, confirmando lo que había pensado. Las lagrimas solo confirmaban lo mucho que le dolía la perspectiva de no ver de nuevo al Jinete... Ahora que este se había despedido

 _\- Astrid... Yo no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti_ Resonó en su mente, causándole que sonriera y llorara al mismo tiempo _¿acaso no volvere a verte Hiccup?... ¡Entendiste mal!_ pensaba viendo al cielo, esperando verlo volar pero no fue asi

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla

\- ¡Ay! - decía Patan levantándose del suelo y tallando su frente - ¡Vaya fuerza que tiene! - decía tronando los huesos de su espalda - Claro Chimuelo le ayudó pero entre los dos me enviaron a otra de estas estúpidas trampas ¡¿Por que no hiciste nada?! - reclamó al Pesadilla Monstruosa que incluso se había quedado dormido y apenas despertaba - ¿Donde se metió Hiccup?... ¡Hiccup! - gritó, pero solo escuchó el eco de su voz. Era obvio que se había perdido de los últimos acontecimientos - ¡Claro! ¡Se fue! ¡Pero es la última vez que Patan viene a ayudarle! ¡Vamos Colmillo, yo vuelvo a Be..!- entonces un repentino y fuerte temblor interrumpió sus palabras - ¿y ahora que pasa?

Patan comenzó a voltear todos lados, hasta que a lo lejos vio una gran nube de polvo que se eelvaba y se incrementaba cada vez mas - ¿Pero que...?

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! - le decía una voz desconocida. Una vez mas Patan volteaba a todos lados, hasta que distinguio una figura humana que venía corriendo desde lo profundo del bosque, venía de la misma dirección de donde se originaba la nube. Patan intentó entrecerrar los ojos para identificar al individuo que le gritaba, pero había algo en el que no entendía. La voz era masculina, mas parte de la silueta correspondía a una mujer - Esta isla si que es de locos...

.

Chimuelo esta vez había elegido aterrizar en una de las colinas que emergen en medio del mar. Al menos hay no habría personas inesperadas.

Su Jinete agredecio eso.

El Jinete se había sentado justo en la orilla de la columna, con ambas piernas al aire, con la vista fija en el mar o en las nubes, mientras su dragón lo rodeaba con una de sus alas

 _\- Bueno, podría decirse que hay cierto "factor externo" - dijo el herrero viendo discretamente al chico de arriba a abajo - que podría estar causando sus distracciones y accidentes_

 _\- ¿Y cual es ese facto externo?_

 _\- ¿Que no es obvio? ¡tu eres el factor externo! Astrid esta enamorada_

Hiccup rio sin humor ante ese recuerdo - Creí que lo era... - dijo el Jinete sin humor - en verdad llegue a creerlo... Fue una estupidez - dijo golpeándose mentalmente. Con todo lo que le había pasado, solo atinaba a llamarse "idiota" a si mismo una y otra vez

 _\- ¿Como dieron con el diagnostico de Astrid?_

 _\- Basandonos un poco en lo que tu y los demás jinetes notaron... sus constantes distracciones coinciden con tu cercanía lo que nos lleva a concluir que el "factor externo"... eres tu - había respondido el herrero_

 _\- En verdad, no me creo capaza de "distraer" a una Jinete como Astrid_

\- Creo que una parte de mi siempre supo que no era cierto... Sabes amigo, hay un dicho vikingo que asegura que "solo los tontos se enamorarían" Pues es considerado uno de los mayores peligros... Y es cierto - dijo el Jinete, al creer sentir en carne propia el por que de ese dicho, ese dolor era algo que nadie "sabio" buscaría por voluntad propia - En verdad enamorarse es algo de idiotas... Y aun sabiéndolo, yo no lo pude evitar... ¿Y sabes que mas? El diagnostico era cierto todo el tiempo, Astrid si esta enamorada pero después de todo, ese "factor externo" no soy yo ... Todo el tiempo fue... fue el... ¡Soy un idiota!... - Así era como se sentía, sentía que era un idiota por creer que ella estaba interesada en el, por creer que si la hubiera invitado al estúpido baile ella hubiera accedido gustosa... En Verdad enamorarse era cosa de idiotas, una estupidez

De pronto, los pensamientos de Hiccup son interrumpidos por unas voces que empieza a escuchar a lo lejos y que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas

\- ¡Hiccup! ¡Corre!

\- ¿Ese es Patan? - Preguntó Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos, viendo al Pesadilla Monstruosa que volaba en su dirección

\- ¡Corre! ¡Vuela! ¡Lo que sea! - insistio otra vez el vikingo - ¡Solo correeee! - dijo cuando paso volando a centímetros del Jinete y continuo volando sin detenerse

Hiccup y Chimuelo vieron a Patan alejarse como cuestionando lo que quedaba de su cordura, considerando que se trataba de Patan. Al ver en la dirección de la que el venía, solo se encontraron con una densa nube, pero nada mas

Por otra parte, Patan insistia mas y mas a su dragón para que aumentara la velocidad - Espera - dijo el individuo que el Pesadilla Monstruosa llevaba entre las garras - ¡Desciende, mi nieto sigue ahí! - dijo señalando en dirección de un lago

\- ¡No me importa, agradece que te estoy llevando! - respondio Patan pasando de largo, hasta que notó una silueta de alguien conocido No puede ser - murmuro con pesar y ordeno al dragón regresar rápidamente - ¡Astrid! - gritó acercandose a la joven. A pesar de que no la vio muy se cerca, percibió que la chica había llorado, y no quitaba sus ojos de el chico desconocido para el que estaba inconsciente - ¿En serio? - volvió a murmurar el Jinete al verla - ¡Astrid reacciona! - gritó consiguiendo la atención de la chica

\- ¿Patan? - exclamó incrédula

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! - insitio pasando a centimetros suyos - ¡Rápido!

La chica lo miro extrañada pero al mirar hacia atras vio como de entre una densa nube emergía una enorme silueta. La chica de inmediato se alertó - ¡Rápido Tormenta! - gritó Montando, al mismo tiempo ordeno a la dragona que cogiera el cuerpo de Axell y volaron en la misma dirección que iba Patan, pero justo antes de partir se detuvo de golpe

\- ¿Y ahora que esperas? - exclamó Patan

La chica no respondio, y volvio a mirar hacia atras _Hiccup_ pensó

.

\- No puedo creerlo - murmuro Hiccup ante lo que veía. A penas unos mimutos despues de que Patan hubiera pasado alertandoles. Empezaron a notar que el agua del mar se movia de forma extraña hasta que de el, justo frente a sus ojos, emergieron 7 enormes cabezas de dragón

* * *

 **N/A: Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo se darán mas características de este dragón ademas de _un gusto muy peculiar_ que tendra, ademas de que este dragón estara muy ligado a que Astrid salde la deuda que tiene con Axell... ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **y xcierto** _dlydragón_ , respecto a tu idea de Astrid y los celos... Ya la tengo cubierta ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

"Corre, Vuela o lo que sea" había dicho Patan, y ahora podía ver de lo que hablaba su primo. Frente a ellos, tenían un dragón que jamas habían visto antes, no tenía ningún dato sobre el y sobre todo, no se veía nada amigable. Eran siete enormes cabezas pertenecientes a un mismo cuerpo, cada una de un tamaño semejante a la de un Grito Mortal. El fondo de sus ojos era blanco sus pupilas eran rojas y cada una veía a una dirección diferente. Por alguna razón, ninguno de esos 7 pares de ojos los había detectado aun, parecía que el dragón se hallaba aturdido como si despertara de un largo sueño. En los pocos segundos que tenía, Hiccup continuo examinándolo, tomando nota de todo lo que pudiera serle de utilidad, definitivamente no se parecía a ninguno de los dragones que había visto. El dragón poseía largas espinas desde su cabeza y por toda su espalda las cuales iban degradando su color según descendían, pero esto parecía un dato sin importancia, dado que lo mas impactante eran su numero de cabezas, tres era el máximo que había visto en un mismo dragón pero ¡¿siete?!

.

A lo lejos, los dos Nadders y el Pesadilla Monstruosa continuaban volando con dirección a una enorme montaña que tenía unas gritas que daban acceso a una serie de cuevas

Los dragones volaban tan a prisa como sus alas lo permitían, pero sus Jinetes miraban a lo lejos las siete cabezas del dragón, y la ausencia del Furia Nocturna, pues aun no veían rastro de ellos y seguro se hallaban muy cerca del peligroso dragón

 _Hiccup no va a intentar entrenarlo..._ pensaba la preocupada chica, su mente seguía puesta en el chico _¿O si?_

.

Como si su instinto se lo dictara y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, Hiccup comenzó a estirar una de sus manos en dirección a una de las cabezas y al instante recibió un gruñido por el Furia Nocturna que sonaba mucho a _"¿Acaso estas loco?"_

No obstante aquel gruñido alerto también a las sietes cabezas del dragón sin nombre que de inmediato buscaron al causante, encontrando solo la lejana figura del Furia Nocturna alejandose de ellos. Y sin dudarlo comenzaron a seguirlo

Gracias a la inigualable velocidad del dragón, pudieron alejarse lo suficiente para ganar tiempo e incluso alcanzaron al grupo que tambien estaba tratando de huir del fiero dragón

\- ¡Hiccup! - exclamó la Jinete de la Nadder al verlo. El Jinete estaba por responder hasta que vio que el cuerpo del inconsciente chico iba recargado contra las piernas de la Jinete

El Jinete del Pesadilla se aclaro la garganta de forma mas que auditiva, y se situo entre medio de los dos, lo que llevó al propio Hiccup a preguntarse cual era su expresión

\- Sabes Hiccup - comenzó a decir Patan que recuperaba su estado alarmante al recordar que se encontraban huyendo del dragón - justo ahora quisiera decir que la desicion mas inteligente sería abandonar la isla pero algo me dice que el futuro Jefe querra quedarse y entrenar a ese dragón ¿cierto?

Hiccup suspiró - No podemos dejar la isla y dejar suelto a ese dragón, si lo hacemos podría acercarse al resto de las islas - Patan lo miro como si eso no le importara - Podría ir a Berk

\- De acuerdo genio - aceptó - supongo que al menos ya sabras como acercarte y calmarlo o entrenarlo o vencerlo ¿no?

\- En realidad... No - aceptó Hiccup viendo de reojo como el dragón se iba acercando a ellos

\- No esperaba que dijeras eso - respondio Patan

\- ¿Que esperabas? - intervino el abuelo - Apuesto que ni el famoso "conquistador de dragones" del que tanto se habla se ha topado con un dragón como ese

\- ¿El conquistador de... - murmuro Patan mirando de reojo al Furia Nocturna, era obvio que lo dos unicos habitantes de esa isla desconocían aun quien era el que montaba al Furia Nocturna. Este, al oirlo, le indicó a Patan que guardara silencio sobre eso - Nunca creí que lo diría pero - dijo Patan desviando el tema - a puesto que Parapez nos sería de utilidad justo ahora

\- ¿Patapez? - pensó Hiccup recordando algo repentinamente

 _\- Hiccup toma - había dicho entregándole un montón de pergaminos - Es toda la información que reuní de esa isla y los dragones que quizás encuentres, supuse que te sería de_ _utilidad_

\- ¡Claro Patapez! - exclamó Hiccup al recordar la util información que el chico le había dado justo antes de que partiera de Berk - Escuchen, debemos ganar algo de tiempo mientras averiguo si Patapez sabía algo sobre este dragón o no

\- ¡¿que?! - se quejó Patan - ¿Piensas ir a Berk a buscarlo?

\- No es necesario Patan solo...

\- ¿Quieres que crea que llevas contigo una mini version de Patapeza la cual consultar cada que quieras?

\- Algo asi - respondio Hiccup sin explicar nada mas - Escucha quiero que continues volando a esa grieta de aquell cueva, yo volare a una diferente y asi se confundira... espero

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Hiccup dando tres giros en el aire y cambiando subitamente su dirección

\- ¡Claro, vete y deja a Patan contra el enorme dragón! - dijo el chico sin prestar atención al vuelo de su dragón hasta que su pasajero le indico que llevaban mal camino - ¡Colmillo! - gritó el JInete, haciendo que el dragón abriera con algo de fuego un poco mas la grita a la que iban permitiendoles entrar pero eso si, todos se llevaron una buena caída

\- Ya estoy fuera de uso - se quejo el abuelo levantandose del suelo.

Patan comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero fue tacleado por otros invitados a la cueva - ¡Lo siento! - dijo la chica levantandose tambien del suelo - ¿esta bien? - preguntó acercandose al anciano

\- Claro murmuro Patan mientras se levantaba - preocupense por ellos.. ¿Alguien puede decirme que era eso?

\- Un dragón - respondio el anciano

\- ¿No me diga? - añadio Patan con sarcasmo ante lo que le parecío una respuesta patetica, y enseguida presto atención al anciano y su forma de vestir - En verad, sabía que todos en esta isla estaban dementes, pero con esas mañas...

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó el anciano al entender lo que se refería - No visto asi por mi gusto, estaba intentando atraer al dragón

-¿Atraer al...

\- ¿Quiere decir que tiene información sobre ese dragón? - interrumpio Astrid con mucho interes mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Axell quien continuaba inconsiente

\- Ese dragón es quien a estado obstruyendo el flujo del agua de los manantiales... Es el de la leyenda que te hable, pero cuando fui a despertarlo nunca creí que fuera de tan descomunal tamaño

\- ¡¿Dice que usted desperto a ese dragón?! - exclamó Patan - ¿En que estaba pensando?

\- Tranquilo - le respondio el anciano - No vamos a romper nuestra amistad por simples detalles

\- ¿detalles? ¡¿detalles despertar a ese monstruo?! ¡Yo ni soy su amigo!- se quejó Patan

\- Pero ¿por que tuvo que despertar al dragón? - cuestionó Astrid

\- El impedía el flujo del agua, y sin esa agua Axell morira - respondio el abuelo - Ademas, en ese dragón esta la clave para salvarlo definitivamente

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Astrid con mucho interes - ¿Como?

\- En el cuerpo de ese dragón crece una especie de musgo que es lo que da ese "poder" al agua de los manantiales

\- osea que si obtenemos algo de ese musgo Axell se salvaría - concluyó la chica mas pensando para si misma

\- intentaba hacerlo pero como te dije no imaginaba su tamaño y...

\- he oido todo - dijo la voz de Axell, al momento el abuelo se alarmó - asi que ¿voy a morir? ¿En cuanto tiempo?

\- no tengo idea - respondio el abuelo - por eso me vestí asi para atraer al dragón

Entonces su nieto tomó nota de la forma en su abuelo vestía, llevaba puesto un traje tradicional de una novia, con velo e incluso un ramo

-¿Acaso a ese dragón le gusta la gente fea? - preguntó Patan

\- No - respondio el abuelo - le gustan las mujeres hermosas - de inmediato los dos chicos lo observaron, se dieron cuenta de lo que había intentado al ponerse ese vestido y en definitiva eso cuestionaba su cordura -¡Tenía que intentarlo! Una mujer es lo que a ese dragón mas le gusta y es a lo único que a hace caso, fuera de eso ¿conocen a algún loco que se atreva a acercarse al dragón y ademas pueda calmarlo o siquiera atraerlo?

Patan de inmediato creyó que tenía suficiente información y penso en retirarse pero de pronto, los tres notaron la ausencia de alguien

.

\- Bien amigo parece que perdimos por un momento al dragón - decía Hiccup desde otra parte de la cueva donde empezó a buscar entre todo su equipaje, algo que no había hecho desde que llegó a la isla - Tienen que estar por aquí - decía mientras buscaba una y otra vez hasta que se topó con que en su equipaje había algo que definitivamente no se esperaba - ¿que hace esto aquí? - dijo sacando de la bolsa unas prendas que reconocía bien y a la vez no

Se trataba de el mismo traje que había usado o que planeaba usar para la noche que le diria a Astrid de sus sentimientos. Ignorando el repentino dolor que ese recuerdo le causo, se preguntó como es que ese traje había terminado en su equipaje para isla pues recordaba haberse cambiado antes de salir, ademas su equipaje lo habían preparado... - Los gemelos - murmuro Hiccup al recordar lo valiosas que eran esa prendas y en el problema que estaría con su padre cuando regresara y este descubriera que no solo lo había usado sin su permiso si no que se habían ido con el a su viaje

Aunque seguramente a estas alturas, ya habían notado que el traje faltaba

.

\- ¿era necesario que nos enviaran hasta acá a buscarlo?- decía Brutilda volando en su respectiva cabeza del Cremallerus junto a su hermano - Es un traje y ya

\- En realidad no lo es - respondió Patapez que volaba a su lado - Ese traje esta entre las mas grandes posesiones de Berk

\- Lo se - respondió Brutacio - por eso lo pusimos en el equipaje de Hiccup, ese dia habíamos arruinado su ropa con... Bueno no importa, y creímos que si le dábamos un traje como ese pues...

\- ¿No pensaron en que resultaría tan valioso que Bocón nos enviaría hasta aca a buscarlo? - se quejó Patapez

\- No - respondieron los dos al unisono. Patapez rodó los ojos al escucharlos, pero se alivio un poco al ver que al menos, ya tenían la famosa isla Ryozencawa bastante cerca

.

\- ¿Hiccup? - decía Patan - ¿acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Esa es la debilidad del dragón! ¿Hiccup?

No obstante, Hiccup continuaba sin responder, no despegaba los ojos de los pergaminos que finalmente había encontrado y continuaba leyendo sin detenerse

\- Si continuas así, terminare uniéndome al otro equipo con todo y su trágico plan - murmuro Patan - Un plan mas tragico que cualquiera de los tuyos, eh de decirlo

\- ¡Vaya, gracias! - respondio Hiccup con sarcasmo - ¿Y cual es? ¿No estarán pensando en vestirse de mujer para atraer al dragón? - sugirio Hiccup volviendo su vista a la información, pero se detuvo al ver que Patan le arrojaba encima un vestido de mujer - ¿en serio Patan? ¿que te hace pensar que ese dragón caerá en algo como esto? Solo un loco lo haría

\- ¿Solo un loco lo haría? Pues ellos sugirieron que solo un loco se acercaría al dragón sin llevar consigo su debilidad, ¡una mujer! pero ¿sabes? Yo creo que si hay alguien que lo haría

\- No voy a vestirme de mujer Patan - respondio Hiccup sin mucho interés, aun con la vista fija en el pergamino

\- Bueno - concluyó Patan - pensé que iba interesarte la unica forma que hay de atraer la atención de ese dragón pero veo que no, no te interesa el plan, ni el dragón... Ni tampoco Astrid

\- ¿Astrid? ¿que tiene ella que ver?

\- Astrid es mujer - respondio Patan - ¡Y justo ahora esta intentando enfrentar al dragón!

\- ¡¿que?! - exclamó Hiccup

.

\- ¡¿La dejaron ir sola?! - exclamó Hiccup contra el anciano y el chico

\- Yo jamas la pondría en peligro a proposito - respondio Axell - Se fue sin que nos dieramos cuenta

\- "Yo jamas la pondría en peligro" - repitio Patan con evidente tono de burla a Axell - ¿Que acaso no fue para salvarte a ti?

\- ¿Salvar? - se preguntó Hiccup

\- ¡olvidalo! - añadio Patan - ¿Acaso ya tienen algo en mente para ayudar a Astrid?

\- Si - empezo a decir el abuelo - en realidad...

\- ¿Algo que no implique vestirse de mujer? - inquirió Hiccup adivinando su plan - Sin ofender pero ese plan es pésimo

\- ¿tienes uno mejor? - cuestiono Axell - O es que no eres capaz de hacer algo así por ella

-¡Escuchame -exclamó Hiccup - yo...

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos - dijo al abuelo poniendose en medio de ambos - Ya les dige que no es momento para romper nuestra amistad

\- ¡Y le dije que no soy su amigo! - respondio Patan - ¿Sabes Hiccup? ¡No tendríamos que hacer esto si tan solo tu solo fueras haya, enfrentaras al dragón y murieras en lugar de Astrid!

\- ¡Escucha Patan, yo...!

\- ¿Que no te haces llamar "el conquistador de dragones"? ¡Pues sal y conquista al dragón!

\- en primer lugar - respondio - yo no me hago llamar "conquistador de dragones" en segundo lugar...

\- En segundo lugar nos estamos desviando del tema - dijo Axell - si esto no te interesa entonces no interfieras - concluyo alejándose junto a su abuelo y Patan que con pesar se fue tras ellos, arrojando contra Hiccup nuevamente el vestido

\- Por si cambias de opinion

Hiccup permaneció en la cueva sin moverse viendo como los tres se alejan. Y observa momentáneamente el vestido como si lo considerara y al instante descartara la idea. Una vez mas observo el vestido y en un acto de locura estira su mano hacia el, pero justo antes de tomarlo, observo algo interesante en las notas de Patapez, que había dejado en el suelo, de inmediato las tomó con interés y al ver lo que decían se alarmó - ¡Ay no! - murmuro viendo la dirección en la que se habían ido Patan y los demás

.

Frente a un acantilado de la isla que daba dirección al mar, se pueden distinguir de pie a tres figuras "femeninas"

\- ¡escucha dragón - decía el abuelo con su vestido de "novia" - traje tu comida favorita... Tres mujeres muy...

\- ¿que quieres decir con "comida"? - preguntó Patan al tiempo que apartaba de su cara el largo cabello de la peluca que se había puesto - Nunca dijiste nada de que las mujeres le gustaran _para comerlas_

\- Pues así es - concluyó el anciano

\- ¿quiere decir que me puse un vestido que no me favorece, para ofrecerme como comida? - reclamó - ¡Y no soy su amigo! - añadió sabiendo lo que el anciano le diría

Y aunque se disponían a seguir discutiendo, la atención de los tres fue atraída por ver a una Nadder Mortal que se iba acercando mas y mas a escena

\- Bien nena, tenemos que hacerlo rápido, tendrás que dejarme caer para obtener el musgo y pronto tendrás que rescatarme - la dragona protesto al escuchar el plan - Lo se, quiza es algo arriesgado, pero solo consiguiendo ese musgo quedara saldada mi deuda con Axell y podre volver a Berk... ¡Vamos Tormenta! - gritó para que la dragona acelerara el vuelo, y desde arriba la chica trataba de identificar el musgo, pero no lograba ver nada

\- Si el dragón detecta la esencia femenina de Astrid se la comerá - dijo el abuelo

\- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y distraerlo entonces! - respondio Axell que también había vestido faldas - ¡que cada uno distraiga dos cabezas!

\- ¡Oye siete cabezas! - gritó el abuelo - ¡Ven por lo que mas te gusta, chicas atractivas!

De inmediato, una a una las enormes cabezas del dragón fueron en su dirección, arremetiendo con fuerza contra cada uno de ellos. - ¡Lo ven les dije que funcionaría! - dijo al abuelo

\- ¡Abuelo cuidado! - gritó Axell al ver que su abuelo de pronto era rodeado por la lengua de una de las cabezas

\- ¡No te preocupes, en cuanto detecte que soy un hombre no me comeraaaaaa! - gritó el abuelo cuando el dragón lo soltó repentinamente contra el suelo, como si hubiera sentido nauseas

De pronto, el resto de las cabezas comenzó a disparar contra ellos, su fuego era semejante al de los Nadder, pero mil veces mas potente. Tuvieron que ser muy agiles para evadirlo

\- En realidad no parece que tenga intenciones de comerse a ninguno de nosotros - decía Patan mientras corria para cubrirse del fuego mientras buscaba a Colmillo

\- ¡No se preocupen por eso! - gritó el abuelo - ¡Si nos ataca no sera para comernos, sera solo para matarnos!

\- ¿Solo para matarnos? - exclamó Patan - Eso si me hace sentir mejor

.

Mientras tanto, aun en lo profundo de la cueva, el Jinete del Furia Nocturna se movia con mucha prisa mientras escuchaba como a lo lejos la batalla contra el dragón había comenzado - Por lo que oigo solo lograron enfadar al dragón - decía Hiccup mientras a toda prisa se quitaba su habitual vestimenta. Chimuelo gruño cuestionandole el por que cambiaba su "traje de Jinete" por algo completamente diferente, algo que no creyó que su Jinete se pondría jamas - Lo se amigo, esto es una completa locura - decía ajustando su nueva ropa - Pero aun así lo voy a intentar...

.

\- Bueno ya estamos en la isla - dijo Patapez - ¿como encontraremos a Hiccup?

\- Apuesto que lo encuentro ahora mismo - dijo Brutilda

\- ¿Enserio hermana? - dijo Brutacio - ¿en donde?

\- En el mismo lugar donde esta ese dragón gigante - respondió señalando de forma casual la dirección donde se veía la enorme silueta del dragón

\- ¿Dragón gigante? - dijo Brutacio - ¡Si, Hiccup esta por haya!

\- ¡pues vamos! - añadió la gemela y al momento el Cremallerus aceleró su vuelo

\- Alejate Patapez, alejate - repetía el chico para si mismo, adivinando la aventura que se les avecinaba - ¡oigan, esperenme!

\- Wow ¡¿acaso esas son siete cabezas?! - exclamó Patapez cuando se encontraron lo bastante cerca de la batalla

\- ¿siete en un mismo cuerpo? - dijo Brutacio - ¡Yo quiero montarlo!

\- Pues no creo que te deje hacerlo - añadió Patapez viendo lo fiero que parecía el dragón, que de hecho, parecía que ya peleaba contra alguien

\- Nunca nos habíamos topado con algo así ¿Que clase de dragón es ese?

\- Es uno muy raro - respondió Patapez viéndolo con atención

\- ¿No me digas? - respondió Brutacio - Y yo que veo un dragón de siete cabezas cada vez que me levantó...Por cierto, alguien mas a notado a Patan usando un vestido

\- ¿Oigan, ustedes que hacen aquí? - dijo Patan al ver al resto de los Jinetes

\- ¿No es obvio? - respondió Brutacio - ¿O acaso planeaban enfrentar un dragón sin nosotros?

\- ¡No creo que quieran enfrentar este dragón! - respondió Patan

\- Eso depende - respondió Brutacio - Para hacerlo ¿tendría que usar ese bonito vestido?

\- ¡intentaba atraer la atención del dragón! - exclamó en respuesta

\- ¿usando un vestido?

\- ¿Carapez no lo sabe? - le respondió Patan - A estos dragones les encantan las mujeres hermosas - dijo acariciando su falso cabello

\- ¿Las mujeres? - dijo Patapez observando con atención al dragón - ¿Que no han visto bien sus espinas?

\- Claro, porque lo primero que hicimos fue ver sus espinas y no sus siete peligrosas y letales cabezas - respondió Patan

\- Me refiero a a que, este tipo de dragones pone atención a las mujeres... pero no cuando se trata de una dragona hembra

\- ¿QUEEEEEE? - Exclamaron los tres caballeros que vestían ropas de dama

\- ¿Ven el degrade de color en sus espinas? ¡eso indica que es una hembra... a la que no le gustan las mujeres! ¿O acaso sus disfraces funcionaron? - cuestionó Patapez

\- ¡Pense que la falta de atención se debía a que no sabía apreciar mi belleza! - respondió Patan

\- Pero... si no le gustan las mujeres entonces...

\- Bueno - respondió Patapez - siendo una hembra, es lógico concluir que en lugar de fijarse en una mujer hermosa pues elegirá fijarse en...

\- ¡Oye siete cabezas! - interrumpio una voz familiar a sus espaldas acompañado del particular sonido del Furia Nocturna

Todos de inmediato se giraron a verlo.

El Jinete vestía con una camisa de mangas en tono tierra sobre la cual llevaba una armadura en color café oscuro casi mezclado con negro. También llevaba un cinturón en tono café, el cual se anudaba con un lazo rojo en una hebilla que tenía la forma del emblema de la "clase embestida" . Probablemente lo mas destacable, era un lazo rojo que Hiccup había anudado alrededor de su cabeza, de forma que parte de su cabello caía a los costados de forma "perfecta" ademas de una larga capa de color café y rojo que comenzó a ondear con el viento en cuanto el Jinete se puso de pie en los estribos de la silla. Se trataba nada menos del traje que los gemelos habían ido a buscar, ese traje que Hiccup había vestido una sola vez y con un único propósito - ¡Mejor ven por mi... Soy un chico de verdad... Y estoy muy delicioso!

* * *

 **N/A: Y Bueno, creo que sorprendí un poco a los que creían saber lo que pasaría ¿que les parece? En el siguiente capitulo veremos si Hiccup cumple con los gustos de la dragona, ya verán lo que tendrá que hacer... ;)**

 **Y a ver quien desifra este**

 _ **AVANCE FUTURO**_

 _ **"Que me gusta que estés... Nada mas conmigo"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Mil disculpas por tanta tardanza! xcierto, si quieren ver el traje que lleva Hiccup, estará temporalmente en la portada de este fic**

 _ **.**_

 **CAPITULO 11**

La Jinete de la Nadder Mortal trataba de aprovechar las distracciones que hacían Patan y el abuelo y Axell, pero lo mas que le preocupaba era que en ninguna de las siete cabezas estaba el musgo

De pronto vio que a pesar de todos los intentos que estos hacían, las siete cabezas del dragón solo se enfurecían mas y mas contra ellos. Parecía la muerte para todos ellos hasta que una voz muy familiar interrumpió

\- ¡Oye 7 cabezas! - dijo el Jinete de dragón, de pie en los estribos de la silla del Furia Nocturna con la capa que portaba ondeando al viento que a la vez alborotaba su cabello castaño

La chica que observaba a la distancia se paralizo al verlo y se quedo algo boquiabierta. Jamas había visto al Jinete de dragón vestir algo que lo hiciera ver tan... _¿atractivo?_ \- Wow - salio de sus labios sin poderlo evitar. No obstante, ella no fue la unica que enfocó su atención en el Jinete, quien, a juzgar por lo que dijo, parecía que tenía otras intenciones

\- ¡Mejor ven por mi, Soy un chico de verdad... Y estoy muy delicioso!

Y efectivamente el Jinete atrajo al instante la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a las siete cabezas del descomunal dragón. De un momento al otro, el Jinete tuvo sobre si a siete enormes y dilatados pares de ojos. Las siete cabezas lo observaron por breves segundos, que a Hiccup le parecieron demasiados, antes de que una tras otra se lanzaran sobre el

\- Oh... Eso no estaba en el plan - murmuro Hiccup al ver eso - ¡Eso no era parte del plan! - exclamó - necesito otro... ¡Chimuelo cielo! - ordenó y usando su inigualable velocidad el Furia Nocturna se dirigió a las nubes, para desaparecer entre ellas mientras su Jinete maquinaba un nuevo plan

\- Pero ¿que paso? - murmuraban la mayoría de los presentes al ver que de un momento a otro el dragón, olvidándose de todo lo demás, se lanzaba contra Hiccup y este desaparecía entre las nubes

\- Las siete cabezas fueron tras Hiccup - respondió Brutacio aunque también compartía la misma expresión anonadada de el resto

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó Patan - hace unos momentos todo lo que querían eran matarnos - dijo Patan - ¿como es que se olvido de matarnos solo para ir tras Hiccup?

\- ¡Oh por favor! - exclamó Brutilda - ¿No has visto como lucía Hiccup? ¡Hasta yo me hubiera olvidado de matarte por ir tras el... Ahora veo la importancia de ese traje! - dijo lo último adoptando una expresión picara mientras miraba en dirección a la que Hiccup se había ido - En verdad se veía espectacular

\- Pero... ¿Por que quería matarnos a nosotros? - preguntó el abuelo uniéndose a la conversación - Si se trataba de una hembra y somos hombres... lo que le gusta

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo - añadió Patán - ¡El dragón se dio cuenta de que somos hombres, y no mostró interés en ninguno ni siquiera en mi... creo que Carapez esta equivocado

\- ¡No lo estoy! - respondió el aludido - Si lees con cuidado el Libro de Dragones dice estos dragones tienen gustos muy difíciles

Los presentes lo miraron expectantes, como si ninguno entendiera

\- Gustos exigentes - repitió Patapez, a lo que recibió la misma mirada de todos hasta que la gemela intervino

\- Significa que si no les hizo caso... es simplemente por que no le gustan

\- ¿Algo que no le gusta? - reflexionó Axell mientras escuchaba - Eso explicaría por que sintió nauseas contigo abuelo

\- ¿Pero si es tan exigente por que fue tras Hiccup? - cuestiono otra vez Patan en tonó de queja

\- Pues parece que Hiccup fue el único que cumplió con sus complicados gustos al grado que se olvido de matarlos a ustedes

Mientras tanto, las siete cabezas estiraban sus largos cuellos para buscar entre las nubes al chico que montaba al Furia Nocturna. Quien se encontraba mas cerca de lo que estas creían pero se camuflajeaba muy bien entre las nubes tratando de pensar

\- De acuerdo - decía Hiccup tratando de mantener la calma - Piensa ¿Por que la dragona reaccionó así? ¿No se supone que es muy exigente con sus gustos? Por lo tanto no pudo venir tras mi por...- Entonces un recuerdo no muy lejano lo asaltó

 _\- ¿Como dieron con el diagnostico de Astrid? - al escucharlo el herrero no pudo evitar reírse un poco_

 _\- Basándose un poco en lo que tu y los demás Jinetes habían notado, ella no se distrae fácilmente y menos durante un entrenamiento, pero por lo regular esas distracciones coincidían con... tu cercanía, lo que nos lleva a concluir que ese "factor externo" ... se trata de ti - Hiccup rodó los ojos_

Hiccup de pronto se preguntó por que había relacionado las distracciones de Astrid con la reacción de la dragona. Tal vez por que así como Astrid se distraía constantemente en los entrenamientos, así la dragona se había distraído de su interés en matar a los Jinetes, pero ¿ambas se distraían... _por el?_

 _\- En verdad, no... no me creo capaz de "distraer" a una Jinete como Astrid, ¿Que podría ver en mi que la distrajera?_

Sin querer creerlo, su mente ideo un plan, probablemente entre los mas descabellados que había tenido, pero también era el único que venía a su mente hasta el momento - No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto - dijo en tono de queja y enseguida suspiró - ¡amigo... desciende!

Y una vez que se encontraron en el campo visible para todos, el Furia Nocturna rugió de forma bastante audible consiguiendo la total atención de las 7 cabezas, que se giraron hacia ellos en cuanto volvieron a detectar la presencia de Hiccup quien de pronto, se recostó en el frente de la silla de montar, ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió adoptando una pose poco común en el - Hola hermosas - dijo en tono seductor acompañado de un leve entrecierre de sus ojos verdes. Hiccup estaba intentando pensar en algo mas que añadir, pero ese simple acto bastó para que los ojos de las siete cabezas se dilataran y fueran tras el una vez mas en cuestión de segundos

\- De acuerdo - dijo Patan mientras observaba - hace un momento le dije que saliera y conquistara al dragón... Pero no era esto lo que tenía en mente

\- ¡Funcionó... No puedo creerlo! - murmuró Hiccup mientras volaban - ¡Y aquí vienen... Vuela amigo! - en definitiva la primera parte de su descabellado plan había funcionado hasta ahora, tenía la completa atención del dragón pero ¿que seguía?

el Furia Nocturna volaba usando su inigualable velocidad y destreza tratando de alejarse de las hambrientas cabezas y a la vez poniéndose a su fácil alcance - ¡Vamos piensa! - se decía Hiccup hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir en tierra unas botellas con un liquido muy particular ¿que estaban haciendo hay? No tenía idea, pero en verdad que las iba a aprovechar

\- ¡Jinetes de Dragón! - gritó acercándose un poco - ¡junten todas esas botellas de hidromiel ahora!

\- ¿No te parece un mal momento para un brindis Hiccup?- cuestionó Patapez

\- ¿Brindis? - exclamó Patan - Para empezar ¿a quien se le ocurre traer hidromiel a una batalla contra un dragón?

\- Pense que podríamos festejar al final de la batalla - añadió el abuelo

\- ¡solo háganlo! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que esquivaba una de las enormes cabezas - ¡Y sin perder tiempo quiero que las lancen hacia mi haciendo formación circulo lo mas alto que puedan!

\- ¿que clase de plan es ese? - se preguntó Axell al ver a los Jinetes obedecer sin chistar a aquel chico

En su rápido vuelo, cada uno de los Jinetes con ayuda de su respectivo dragón recolecto todas las botellas que tenían a su alcance y enseguida, en formación de circulo alrededor de las siete cabezas lanzaron las botellas al cielo

\- ¡Ahora Chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup -¡Disparos múltiples! - Y así cada uno de los disparos del furia Nocturna impactó contra las botellas rompiéndolas al instante liberando su liquido interior el cual empezó a caer como si de lluvia se tratara.

Los espectadores se preguntaban eso en que los ayudaría pero al momento se empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes rugidos en tono de queja y dolor procedentes de cada una de las 7 cabezas

\- ¡ya lo entiendo! - dijo Patapez - El hidromiel en los ojos hace sufrir al mas fiero de los vikingos, dicen que el dolor es insoportable

\- ¡Bien hecho Hiccup! - exclamaron los gemelos

Hiccup sonrió al ver que esa parte del plan daba resultado también - Pero aun no termina - murmuro con un suspiro - ¡acércate un poco Chimuelo! - El furia Nocturna se situó a una distancia peligrosa del enorme dragón que seguía retorciéndose y quejándose de dolor - ¡Oigan hermosas... ¿se olvidaron de mi? Un chico muy delicioso sigue por aquí... Atrapenme! - Aunque la visión de la dragona había sido nublada, al momento de escuchar la seductora voz del Jinete, y apesar del dolor que aun sentían se lanzaron nuevamente contra el, solo que ahora se encontraban algo desorientadas y sin poder verlo bien lo que facilitaba la tarea de Hiccup - ¿Oigan? Si ustedes¡vengan por mí!¿saben cuanto me encantan? - gritaba continuamente mientras el Furia Nocturna volaba de tal forma que cuando Hiccup ganaba la atención de al menos dos cabezas, el Furia Nocutnra las esquivaba haciendo que estas chocaran entre sí, y así continuaron hasta que 6 cabezas cayeron sin piedad contra le suelo, seguidas de la séptima, quien al caer dio un leve roce al vuelo del furia Nocturna haciendo que Jinete y dragón también cayeran al suelo

\- Bueno - dijo Hiccup poniéndose de pie otra vez - Siete cabezas menos - dijo mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo, y descubría que su traje había llevado varios rasguños, al menos tres a lo largo de la manga izquierda, otros dos en la derecha y la capa esta un poco rasgada - Genial - se quejó al verlo - y se suponía que debía devolverlo en perfecto estado

\- No creo que lo acepten así como esta - comentó Patapez

\- A mi me gustan los arreglos del traje - añadió Brutilda mirándolo de la misma forma que lo miraban las 7 cabezas caídas, incomodando un poco al Jinete, pues al parecer de la chica se veía mucho mas sexy con la ropa levemente rasgada

\- Ja - exclamó Astrid apretando los puños al oírla y observar desde lejos la escena.

De hecho, durante la "pelea" de Hiccup contra las siete cabezas, que a ella le pareció mas una sesión de ligue por parte del Jinete, no había podido reaccionar de otra manera ¿Era necesario que el Jinete se portara tan seductor con una dragona? Es decir, nunca lo había sido con... bueno, con ninguna chica... o con ella.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente y concentrarse, ahora que las siete cabezas estaban caídas debía resultar mas fácil encontrar el famoso musgo y poner fin a todo eso. Sin esperar mas, la Jinete se dejó caer desde el lomo de Tormenta contra una de las cabezas y empezó a recorrer cada una de ellas - ¡No hay ningún musgo aquí! - gritó furiosa - Ya revise cada una de las 7 cabezas!

\- Ahh... ¿siete? - preguntó Patapez en tonó temeroso. Todos los presentes se giraron hacía el cuando un repentino temblor los alertó. Las inconscientes siete cabezas comenzaron a moverse sin haber despertado y de pronto de entre las aguas emergido una octava cabeza, en la parte que correspondía a la cola del dragón, el triple de grande de las demás

\- Pero que es eso... - murmuró Patan

\- Ocho mortal - dijo Patapez recibiendo al instante la mirada de todos -¿que? Tenemos que buscarle un nombre

\- ¿enserio quieres buscarle ahora un nombre?- reclamó Patan - ¿No te das cuenta de que...

\- ¡ASTRID! - Exclamó Axell, enseguida todos de voltearon y vieron a la chica colgando con una sola mano de la octava cabeza

\- ¡¿Pero que esta haciendo?! - exclamó Hiccup

\- ¿No es obvio? En la octava cabeza esta el "musgo que salvará la vida de Ax" - dijo Patan imitando la voz de la chica

\- ¿Quien es Ax? - cuestionó Brutilda

\- ¿Y por que Astrid quiere salvarlo? - preguntó Brutacio

Hiccup permanecía de espaldas a ellos, examinando la situación en la que se hallaba la Jinete, pero aun al mismo tiempo escuchaba lo que los Jinetes conversaban, algo que no solo le impedía concentrarse sino que a la vez le lastimaban de diversas formas

\- Básicamente - respondía Patan - Astrid quiere salvarlo por que todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de ese tipo

Una daga fue clavada en el corazón de Hiccup al escucharlo, y visiblemente intentó llevarse una mano a su pecho como si parara el dolor

\- Yo lo he visto - siguió Patan relatando los acontensimientos que sus amigos se habían perdido - Y puedo apostar que quiere a ese sujeto como nunca quiso a Hiccup

El aludido llevó ambas manos a su pecho apretándola con fuerza como si así evitara el miedo y la desesperación que esas palabras le causaban

\- A Hiccup Astrid lo cortó - dijo Patan - Es definitivo que ya no lo quier... ¡auch! - exclamó ante el fuerte golpe que recibió de parte del Furia Nocturna, que lo silencio al ver lo mucho que lastimaba a su Jinete y al instante se puso a su lado

\- ¿y aun así Hiccup correrá en su ayuda? - cuestionó Brutilda

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - exclamó Astrid cuando la octava cabeza comenzó a sumergirse de nuevo al océano llevándosela a ella

\- ¡Astrid! - exclamó Hiccup y rápido monto a Chimuelo, pero las palabras de los gemelos resonaron en su mente _Después de que ella lo lastimó, ¿iba a ayudarla?_

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó la chica - ¡Ahhhh!

Y al escucharla fue como si toda duda se disipara, y fueron otras las palabras que vinieron a su mente, y como nunca se identifico con algo dicho por su propio padre

 _ **Hay fue cuando lo descubrí, que siempre supe que no importaba, lo que eligiera tu madre o a quien amara, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarían... aun si no fuera yo quien tuviera su corazón..**_. - Yo siempre te voy a proteger - murmuro - ¡vamos Chimuelo al agua!

\- Espera no lo hagas - gritaba al abuelo - No sabes a que te enfrentas

Sin embargo Hiccup no prestó atención a sus palabras y el Furia Nocturna voló con decisión hacia la enorme cabeza. Astrid seguía sosteniéndose de ella, y con la punta de la peculiar arma de Axell intentaba conseguir el musgo que estaba en la nariz del dragón - ¡Por fin! - exclamó al obtenerlo pero justo hay la cabeza terminó de sumergirse en el agua

La chica creía que hay terminaría todo, y aun asi no había nada mas en quien pensara que no fuera el Jinete _Hiccup_ pensaba _Entendiste mal, yo quería explicartelo, Ax esta en peligro por mi culpa, ¡Tengo una deuda con el! Por eso estoy con el pero a ti, a ti yo te..._

De pronto, la chica que comenzaba a perder la conciencia escuchó a lo lejos el particular sonido de un "disparó de plasma" que logró liberarla del agarre del dragón

La chica dio una última mirada al Furia Nocturna que "volaba" por el agua hacia ella, no obstante, no fueron los brazos de Hiccup los comenzaron a sacarla del agua. Hiccup y su dragón se detuvieron en secó al ver que no eran los únicos que habían ido en auxilio de la chica, pues era nada menos que Axell quien empezaba a sacarla del agua

No obstante, el rescate de Axell se vio estropeado por los terribles males que lo perseguían y en el peor momento, pues muy dentro del agua, fue cuando un desmayo le sobrevino al chico

Al ver esto, el Furia Nocturna se apresura y toma entre sus garras al chico mientras fue el Jinete quien recogió a la Jinete hasta que salieron a la superficie y los recostaron en la arena mientras el Jinete trataba de recuperar aire

\- Hic.. cup- decía la voz de la chica atrayendo por completo la atención del Jinete, ella estaba semi-inconsciente y lo que decía lo hacía involuntariamente - Est.. mal... Deuda... deuda con Axell... Axell

\- ¿Deuda? - se pregunta Hiccup a que se refería pues no era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir algo sobre una "deuda"

\- Hi... Hic.. - murmuraba la chica, casi logrando que el Jinete sonriera creyendo que lo llamaría a el pero al instante fue el chico quien también empezó a murmurar inconsciente

\- As.. Astrid - decía Axell - As..trid... yo te... a..mo

El Jinete esboso una evidente mueca de disgusto al escucharlo - Claro... Parejita feliz -dijo con sarcasmo y desviando un poco la vista

\- Hiccup - dijo esta vez la chica con total claridad

\- ¿Astrid? - dice el Jinete acercándose a ella - ¿estas bien? ¿Astrid?

Enseguida la chica comenzó a tocer y a empezar a incorporarse ayudada un poco por el Jinete - Hiccup - dijo la chica con una sonrisa al verlo - Tu... Tu fuiste por mi... - dijo sin soltar una de las manos del Jinete mientras con la otra lo abrazaba "inconscientemente" por el cuello - Tu me salvaste

\- Y esta vez... No fui yo el de la locura - respondió Hiccup con su tonó habitual y con una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió. En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron unos segundos, fue como si las miles de dagas que Hiccup llevaba en el corazón hubieran desaparecido, como si aquel daño nunca hubiera pasado. Si Hiccup había llegado a pensar en ignorar en la chica, sus esfuerzos se fueron por la borda

Y la chica, todo lo que quería era arrojarse a los brazos del Jinete, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo...

\- As... Astrid - volvio a murmurar el chico - Yo te..a..mo

Hiccup vuelve a suspirar de forma audible casi quejandose y con disgusto, desvía la vista y suelta el agarre de la chica - Y la incomodidad empieza... - murmuró

\- ¡Hiccup! - se escuchó a lo lejos por parte de todos los Jinetes. Al dirigir su vista a ellos, vieron que las siete cabezas habían vuelto a despertar y estaban atacandolos - ¡Hiccup! ¡coqueteales, coqueteales! - pedían en auxilio

Y al mismo tiempo al octava cabeza empezaba a emerger del mar una vez mas

\- Bueno... - dijo Hiccup incorporandose de nuevo junto a Chimuelo y empezando a ajustar la capa que llevaba atada al cuello - Solo espero que la octava cabeza tenga los mismo gustos que las otras siete... ¡Yo me hare cargo... y sin importar lo que pase, quiero que todos salgan de aquí en cuanto tengan oportunidad!

\- ¿Que? - dijo Astrid - Hiccup no ¡No puedes pelear tu solo! ¿Y si el dragón te...?

\- Hay peores dolores - dijo Hiccup mirandola a los ojos y enseguida desvio su vista hacia el chico que ya había recuperado la consiencia - Axell, quiero que te asegures de que Astrid no se ponga en peligro por favor... ¡cuidala! - dijo como si se estuviera despidiendo

\- Pero Hiccup - dijo Astrid

\- ¡vamos amigo! -a añadio ignorandola

El Furia Nocturna desplego sus alas, tomó impulso y ambos despegaron de nuevo en dirección al dragón de multiples cabezas que se encontraban mirando con furia a todos los Jinetes de dragón, En un momento desesperado, cuando las cabezas habían despertado, Patan Patapez y hasta Brutacio intentarón coquetearle como Hiccup lo había hecho pero solo lograron enfadarlas

\- ¡No puedo creer que no sepa apreciar toda mi belleza! - dijo Patan esquivando a una de las cabezas - ¡rápido Colmillo! - gritó instandolo para que volara mas alto

\- ¡Y yo no puedo creer que creyeras que una de las cabezas iba a hacerte caso! - dijo Brutilda que acompañaba a su hermano en el Cremallerus - ¿has visto a Hiccup?

\- ¡claro que lo he visto! - respondio Patan

\- Y es por eso que sigo sin entender eso de que el no es "el factor externo"

\- Muy cierto -añadio Brutacio - Aunque apostaría que Hiccup ahora si no tendría problema con eso de matar al factor externo

\- Ah Brutacio ¿te refieres a desaserce del chico o al asunto de cometer suicidio? - sugurio Patapez

\- ¿Por que imaginas que Hiccup querría cometer suicidio? - preguntó Brutilda

Patapez se limitó a señarlar a los cielos con un leve chillido al contemplar la escena. Se trataba del Furia Nocturna que volaba de la manera mas casual posible y se detenía planeando en lugar muy accesible a las siete Cabezas, tal y como ya lo había hecho. Pero ahora parecía que se ofrecía como carnada

\- Oigan hermosas... - dijo Hiccup tratando de sonar atractivo aunque según el sonaba mas que patético - ¡atrapenme!

Y nuevamente las siete cabezas se lanzaron sobre el Furia Nocturna, pero esta vez tambien se les unio la octava y monstruosa cabeza, que era aun mas dificil que las demas juntas

El Jinete trataba de usar el mismo plan que ya había usado, pero con la intervención de la octava cabeza lo hacía mucho mas dificil - Necesito otro plan - decía Hiccup - y debe ser pronto

Su mente ideo muchas cosas, una de ellas, que todo sería mucho mas fácil si tan solo fuera capaz de entrenarlo. Por un lado, parecía que no tenía problema con atraer su atención, pero solo era por que el dragón lo quería como comida... ¿no?

Mientras tanto, la mayoría de los presentes se limitaba a observar la lucha. Los Jinetes no podían intervenir pues el mismo Hiccup les había ordenado huir cuando tuvieran oportunidad. Brutacio y Brutilda observaban emocionados e incluso hacían apuestas, Patan seguían quejándose por haber sido rechazado por una dragona y Patapez quería recordar algún dato importante que ayudara a Hiccup

Hasta que un gritó los alertó, aunque al ver de quien se trataba de inmediato se despreocuparon

\- ¡Axell! - gritaba el abuelo al ver que su nieto ya no reaccionaba

\- ¡Noo! - añadio Astrid, en verdad no podía ser demasiado tarde, si ya le había pasado algo irremediable a Axell todo habría sido envano y no habría saldado la deuda - ¡Use el musgo! - sugirio entregandole la peculiar arma del chico en la cual estaba embarrado el musgo

\- ¡Si, muchacho, te lo voy a aplicar! - decía el abuelo apresurado levantando la camisa que el chico llevaba y comenzaba a aplicar el musgo en las heridas que tenía en su espalda, pero nada pasaba

\- ¿Axell? - llamó Astrid esperanzada cuando de pronto como si fuera cosa de magia, las cicatrices empezaron a desaparecer y el chico recupero el aliento

\- As.. Astrid - murmuro el chico recobrando la conciencia

\- ¡Axell te has salvado! - Gritó el abuelo emocionado abrazando al chico

 _Axell esta bien p_ ensaba la chica _Se ha saldado la deuda_ Una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de Astrid cuando de pronto el peculiar rugido del Furia Nocturna en tonó de alarma los hizo girarse, acompañado de un gritó por parte del Jinete

\- ¡Chimuelooooo! - gritaba Hiccup, quien había seguido con sus tareas de "conquista" con la dragona, pero esta vez su plan no había salido tan bien, Aunque Chimuelo había logrado aturdir a tres de las cabezas, el resto arremetió contra ellos haciendo caer al Jinete del lomo del dragón

El Furia Nocturna conservaba su aleta abierta, pero le era difícil mantenerse en el aire sin Hiccup quien parecía que caería sin piedad a las garras de la dragona. Chimuelo disparó contra las cabezas aturdiendolas un poco pero su ansiedad por el Jinete era tal que no les importaba el daño que el plasma les causaba

\- ¡vamos, vamos! -decía Hiccup mientras caía e intentaba abrir su traje de vuelo sin éxito mas logró frenar un poco la caída sosteniendose con una mano de una enorme roca que surgía del mar - ¿donde esta Chimuelo? - decía preocupado por el dragón pero a la vez deseando que lo rescatara, aunque para este volar seguia siendole muy dificil - Tengo que hacer algo - decía Hiccup al ver a su amigo en problemas, pero eso no era todo, las cabezas que Chimuelo había aturdido empezaban a recuperarse y planeaban ir tras el - Oh no, no... - decía Hiccup al ver que las cabezas se le acercaban. No obstante, se acercaban una a una con deliberada lentitud, como si lo acecharan, Hiccup ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de una de las cabezas

\- Escuchenme yo...siento si las he enfadado - decía Hiccup tratando de pensar en decir algo logico, pues despues de todo esos nunca habían sido sus terrenos. Aunque algo le decía que la dragona no estaba presisamente enfadada pero no tenía nada mas que decir - estuvo muy mal lo que sea que les hice pero... no mentí respecto a su... belleza - decía con dificultad pues al menos otras 3 cabezas estaban ya bastante cerca suyo, pero tambien pudo notar, que si quisieran comercelo o matarlo, ya lo hubieran hecho - pueden confiar en mi - decía empezando a ganar seguridad, al tiempo que intentaba no soltarse - Hacerles dañor seria lo último que intentaría - dijo al ver a las otras cuatro cabezas acercarse a el rápidamente, definitivamente ellas si que no lo querían vivo, pero lo último que Hiccup esperaba era que las primeras cuatro cabezas, pelearan contra las otra cuatro, como si lo defendieran

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! - gritó Patapez

\- Pero ¿como? - respondio Patan - Cuando nos acercamos solo piensa en matarnos, pareciera que no hay forma de vencer a ese dragón

\- En realidad sí la hay - añadio el abuelo - pero a la vez no

\- ¡¿a que se refiere?! - exclamó Patan con frustración

\- La unica forma de vencer a ese dragón es con el sonido producido por un cuerno... de los cuales hasta ahora solo he visto uno que hace años le obsequie a Axell... el muy despistado lo perdió el mismo día que se lo dí

\- ¿Se refiere a este? - preguntó Astrid mostrando el pequeño silbato que colgaba de su cuello

\- ¿Pero como es posible que lo tengas tu? - exclamó el abuelo

\- Larga historia - respondió Astrid - ¡Tormenta! - gritó para unirse a la batalla, pero justo antes de que pudiera montar alguien la tomó de uno de sus brazos deteniendola - Axell ¿que estas...

\- ¡No lo hagas Astrid! - suplicó el chico - Es muy peligroso

\- Lo siento, ¡Tengo que ayudarle! Si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría -respondió

\- ¿Pero por que quieres arriesgar tu vida?

\- Una deuda de honor podría ser una buena razón para hacerlo - respondió la chica con decisión viendo fijamente al chico quien frunció el ceño al no entenderle bien

\- ¡Hacerlo algo así por el es muy estúpido! - añadió Axell haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y intentara soltarse del chico

\- Quizá lo sea pero - dijo mirando a Hiccup a lo lejos - Es algo mas fuerte que una deuda de honor... Quiza sea estupido arriesgar tu vida por descubrir ... cuan de esa persona... Estas enamorada

Axell se sorprendio al escucharla, tanto que el mismo dejo caer la mano con la que la sostenía, pero no pudo decirle nada mas. Astrid, la chica que el amaba, estaba enamorada, amaba a alguien, pero no a el

\- ¡vamos Tormenta! - La dragona salio disparada a los cielos en dirección a donde estaban las ocho cabezas del dragón.

Astrid se sorprendio de como se sentía al haber aceptado por fin sus sentimientos hacia Hiccup, despues de haberlo negado hasta el cansancio. Enseguida logra ver a Chimuelo en lo alto de una columna de roca recuperandose, pero la silla de montar estaba vacía - ¡No Hiccup! - dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta. Despues de todo, sí a Hiccup le había pasado algo, sería nada menos que su culpa. Las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de la chica, cuando vio que la octava cabeza forcejeaba con algo, o mas bien intentaba quitarse algo de encima

\- No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiccup esta montando la octava cabeza! - exclamó Patapez desde tierra

Y en verdad, aquel era el plan mas loco y descabellado que Hiccup ha tenido, la octava cabeza era la unica de la siete que no aceptaba aun al Jinete y era justamente la que Hiccup había elegido para montar. Astrid pudo ver que Hiccup indicaba a Chimuelo con señas cuando debía acercarse pero el forcejeo con la octava cabezas era demasiado mientras las otras sietes y mas pequeñas cabezas peleaban con ella, La octava cabeza finalmente logro quitarse de encima a Hiccup, pero como buen Jinete, no lo tiró, si no que este quedo colgando a una peligrosa distancia de su boca

\- ¡Astrid soplá ya ese cuerno! - le gritó el abuelo

\- ¡No, si lo hago se comerá a Hiccup! - respondio la chica, que justo en ese momento recordó algo. Momentos antes de que Hiccup interfiriera, el abuelo había estado en una situación parecida o peor. Patapez había asegurado que le provoco tales nauceas a la dragona que esta lo escupio... y había una cosa que le provocaría aun mas nauceas

\- ¡Hiccup! - esclamó de pronto al ver que ahora Hiccup quedó colgando de uno de los colmillos del dragón

Sin pensarlo, la chica se puso de pie en el lomo de la dragona y sin perdida de tiempo se lanzó directo a su boca justo en el momento que esta pretendía comerse al Jinete.

\- ¡Astrid! - exclamó el Jinete al verla caer y sujetando una de sus manos justo a tiempo

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó esta quedando sujeta de una las manos del Jinete. Así, ahora Hiccup colgaba del colmillo del dragón con una de sus manos, y con la otra impedía la caída de la chica

\- ¿en que estabas pensando? - regañó Hiccup apesar de la situación alarmante

\- No lo hacía - respondio la chica viendolo a los ojos

Y un recuerdo mas vino a la mente del Jinete, justo cuando ella había partido a esa isla, el había hecho esa misma pregunta obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de Brutilda en referencia a Astrid

 _\- No lo hacia... ¡esta enamorada!_

A Hiccup se le fue el aliento, aquella acción por parte de la chica fue como si le confirmaran ese hecho

\- Fue una estupides Astrid - logró decir el Jinete, sobretodo cuando sostenerse le era cada vez mas dificil

\- Dicen que es de idiotas estar... bueno, Hiccup, yo...

Mas las nauceas que sintio la dragona al captar la escencia de una mujer fueron tan fuertes que terminó escupiendo a ambos chicos, sin dejar terminar a la chica

De un momento a otro, los dos chicos se encontraron cayendo sin piedad al mar. aunque inconsientemente seguían tomados de la mano hasta que el Furia Nocturna los recogio a ambos. La chica al volver a abrir los ojos comprueba gustosa que no solo esta fuera de peligro en el lomo de Chimuelo, sino que ademas esta en brazos del Jinete - Hiccup - susurro la chica en tono embelesado

\- ¡Sopla el cuerno! - gritaron en tierra y al instante la chica recobró la consiencia y lo sopló.

Su suave sonido se escuchó hasta el último rincón de la isla, al instante logrando que los ocho pares de ojos se cerraran y sin piedad las ocho cabezas cayeron al mar, dispuestas a dormir por otra larga temporada

Sin embargo, la caída de la octava y descomunal cabeza descolocó el vuelo del Furia Nocturna quien perdio el equillibrio y de pronto los tres empezaban a caer junto al dragón.

No obstante, el furia Nocturna logró tomar entre sus garras a la pareja de Jinetes hasta que en un aterrizaje forzoso estos se le escaparon "casualmente" y ambos terminaron cayendo contra la arena, sin haberse soltado, a pesar de la caída continuaron abrazados, algo que hizo pensar a algunos que el furia Nocturna había hecho a propósito

Al emepzar a incorporarse, las miradas de ambos vuelven a encontrarse, y por unos breves segundos se perdieron del resto de la realidad

\- Claro - dijeron al unisono Patan y Axell - Parejita feliz

No obstante, el dueo seguía en ese magico momento hasta el casual carrapeo de varias gargantas y el toque casual del Furia Nocturna los hizo reaccionar un poco y asi se incorporaron por completo

 _Astrid_ pensó Axell al verla abrazada a ese chico

\- Hiccup - dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio, aun sin bajar sus brazos de los hombros del chico - Volvamos juntos a Berk

* * *

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_**

 ** _\- Vaya... provocaste eso en un dragón y crees que no lo causas en una chica..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Si no el no te gusta, entonces "Eso" no te molesta - dijo señalando le la escena que la chica veía con disgusto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Que me gusta que estés... Nada mas conmigo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿Lo harías... Si soy yo quien te lo pide? - dijo ofreciéndole su mano_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿Te iras con el... cierto?_**

 ** _._**

N/A: Y no olviden los reviews!


	12. Despedidas

**CAPITULO 12**

 **Despedidas**

\- ¿Que te parece amigo? - decía Hiccup mientras empacaba el último elemento en su equipaje, nada menos que el famoso traje que había usado en la batalla contra las siete cabezas. En cuanto terminó aquel combate se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho trizas completamente - Aun no regreso a Berk y ya estoy en problemas por esto - concluyó Hiccup con una sonrisa de entusiasmo que hacia un par de dias había perdido. Aunque era prácticamente un hecho que tendría problemas, pues por mas que la gemela Thorton insistiera en que el traje lo hacia ver mas atractivo con todas esas "modificaciones", no creía a su padre y Bocon opinaran lo mismo

De todos modos, aunque la idea de un posible arrestó no le entusiasmara, ni siquiera el hecho de estar en problemas con su padre le quitaba la alegría de volver a Berk... O de que Astrid volviera también

Hiccup suspiro, _Idiota_ volvió a decirse a si mismo, pero esta vez sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro que ya casi era una risa

Aunque de pronto esta se afecto al ver que en los limites del bosque se hallaba el Nadder Mortal que lo había atacado al llegar a la isla... en compañía de su dueño que lo acariciaba

.

\- La vida de Axell esta fuera de peligro - decía el abuelo sentado en un sillón en el interior de la cabaña mientras bebía un te caliente - Todos los manantiales han sido restaurados... Ax y yo podemos volver a nuestro trabajo de Guardianes

\- Pero ¿estan seguros? ¿van a estar bien? - preguntó la chica - ¿No quieren volver con nosotros a Berk? - ofrecio aunque no muy convencida de que al futuro Jefe le agradara la idea

\- Nuestra mision es vigilar esta isla... Te agradesco todo lo que hiciste por mi nieto - concluyó el anciano

.

\- ¿Que quieres hablar conmigo? - dijo Axell con tono no muy amigable y desviando un poco su vista, aunque tambien un poco desconcertado por lo que el Jinete quisiera decir

\- Bueno... Ax... Axell - empezó Hiccup - Yo... escuche que salvaste la vida de Astrid cuando eran niños - Así era, en algún momento de su infancia, Axell le había salvado la vida a Astrid, y como toda guerrera de honor, debía saldar esa deuda. Hiccup oculto una risa un poco al recordarlo pero volvió a ponerse serio - Y supongo que quería darte las gracias

\- ¿Yo.. salvar a...? ¿No te equivocas de persona? - respondió el chico olvidadizo, causando que el chico suspirara, ya también lo habían puesto al tanto de su memoria, asi que decidió olvidar aquello y prestó atención al vinculo que sin querer, había ayudado a formar

\- Si te inclinas un poco ganas mas maniobrabilidad contra el viento - añadió Hiccup recibió una mirada incrédula de parte del chico, quien lo último que esperaba era recibir un tip de vuelo de su parte - Y tendrás un vuelo increíble - añadió Hiccup antes de despedirse asintiendo con la cabeza

.

\- Supongo que es genial que no aceptaran la oferta de Astrid - decía Patan que terminaba de subir a Colmillo

Los Jinetes ya estaban reunidos en la orilla del mar, mas que listos para partir de vuelta a su hogar.

\- Si, apuesto a que a Hiccup no le hubiera agradado - añadio uno de los gemelos compartiendo las risas

\- Por cierto - dijo Patan hacia Hiccup que iba apareciendo en escena - Hiccup, Quiero decirte que por esta vez no te guardare rencor... Ni siquiera por todas esas veces en que creí que moriríamos por tu culpa

\- Vaya... Te lo agradescó - respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo

\- Cuando quieras Hiccup, no te preocupes que yo...

\- En realidad - interrumpió a su primo - lo que preocupa es el posible despertar de ese dragón - dijo Hiccup pensativo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Temes que cambie de gustos y tus encantos no vuelvan a funcionar?

\- En realidad Hiccup - dijo Patapez - este dragón solo habita en esta isla, no hay posibilidad de lidiar con otro fuera de aquí

\- Entonces es sencillo - volvió a intervenir Patan - Voto por no volver nunca a esta isla

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa ya había despegado - ¡vamos Colmillo, fuera de esta locura... oy, oy,oy!

Y después de unos breves segundos el Cremallerus espantosus y la Gronkle despegaron tras el por orden de Hiccup, quien partiría "casualmente" partiría con la otra Jinete restante

\- Me uno a esa votación - murmuro Hiccup en un susurro apenas audible en respuesta a Patan. Después de todo lo que paso, en verdad, votaba por nunca regresar

\- Listo todo Hiccup - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas que iba acercándose, la voz de Astrid. Hiccup la miro gustoso al escucharle pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio que a espaldas de la chica, aparecían los dos únicos habitantes de la isla

Astrid también los miro y se giro de nuevo a Hiccup quien añadio- Yo... Esperare frente al mar - dijo para que pudieran despedirse

\- ¿Te iras con el... cierto? - preguntó Axell con voz intensa, con una de sus manos rosando una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica

Astrid volvió su vista a ver como Hiccup iba alejándose de ellos, la respuesta era mas que obvia, no iba a dudar. Asi que tomó la mano de Axell, pero solo para apartarla disimuladamente de su rostro - Si - respondió con convicción

\- Astrid yo te...

\- Ax... - interrumpio ella - olvídalo - concluyó dedicancole una sonrisa

\- Adios Astrid - dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas - buen viaje

\- Cuídense - concluyó la chica que poco a poco fue soltándose de su agarre - adios

\- Y gracias por todo - murmuro Axell al ver como poco a poco se iba alejando. Era un adiós definitivo, no podría hacer nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera pudo pedirle a la chica ese beso que no llego a darle. Suspiró, y mas aun al ver al Nadder Mortal que seguía a un lado suyo, lo único que le quedaba de la chica - Astrid... te amo y nunca pude confesártelo

\- Olvidó que si se lo dijo - murmuro el abuelo, su nieto no cambiaba, seguiría siendo igual de olvidadizo

.

En la playa, frente a una puesta de sol que apenas comenzaba, el Jinete de dragón observaba el cielo fijamente mientras acariciaba al Furia Nocturna que no se apartaba de el. Una pequeña parte de el, temía que Astrid dudará sobre su regreso

\- Entonces - dijo su voz a sus espaldas, escucharla disipo todas las dudas del Jinete - ¿De vuelta a Berk?

Hiccup se giro para ver con una sonrisa que ella ya estaba montando a Tormenta, mas que lista - Claro Mi lady

.

Llevaban unos minutos de vuelo, los suficientes para haberse alejado lo suficiente de la isla Ryozencawa. Los Jinetes se miraban a ratos para luego desviar su vista a cualquier lado, ya fuera la puesta de sol, las nubes, el mar etc. A penas si habían intercambiado un par de palabras hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio - Así que... se conocieron cuando eran niños

\- Ehh Si, algo así - respondió Astrid - en realidad, fue durante ese viaje que Bocon relató, cuando yo me perdí y el...

\- El salvó tu vida - añadió Hiccup mirándola a los ojos, la chica asintió

\- Lo siento - dijo la chica visiblemente algo apenada. Aunque no dijo nada mas, Hiccup supo a todo lo que se refería, y se limito a esbozar una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió

\- Y... ¿Como es que llegaste a la isla? - preguntó Astrid - quiero decir... ¿Cuando se dieron cuenta que me había ido?

\- Me di cuenta esa misma noche cuando fui a buscarte para... - Hiccup había respondido tan de prisa que no pensaba en lo que decía hasta que estuvo a punto de revelar lo que había planeado para aquel día

El corazón de la chica revoloteo por varios motivos. Hiccup había ido a buscarla en cuanto noto su ausencia, aquello le emocionaba pero ¿que era lo que no le decía aun? - ¿Para...? - repitió la chica

Hiccup respiro varias veces antes de volverse a ella, incluso le pidió a Chimuelo que se pusiera a la par de Tormenta, quien se acercó bastante a ellas. El Jinete lo aprovecho para acercarse aun mas a la chica, lo suficiente para rosar el cabello que caía en el rostro de la chica - Fui a buscarte por que... Astrid... Debes saber que yo... Astrid yo te

\- ¡HICCUP! - interrumpieron de golpe cuatro conocidas voces. Al instante Hiccup se separó disgustado y los miro enojado

\- ¿Nos extrañabas Hiccup? - preguntó Patan molestándolo aun mas

\- De hecho... ¡Los hacía bastante lejos... como habíamos acordado!

\- pero decidimos que era imperdonable privarlos de mi presencia - respondió Patan

\- En realidad se estaba haciendo algo aburrido - dijo Brutacio

\- y para animarnos un poco decidimos que nada mejor que una carrera - añadió Brutilda

\- Decidimos suena a...- comenzó a decir Patapez

\- ¡En sus marcas, listos yaaa! - dijeron todos al unisono sin darles tiempo de nada. Hiccup y Astrid se miraron un poco, la chica fue quien resignada salio primero tras ellos

\- Que oportunos... -murmuro Hiccup - Pero si es una carrera lo que quieren... - dijo ajustando la aleta - ¿que tal si se las damos eh amigo?

Y al instante el furia Nocturna salio a gran velocidad dando fácil alcance a los Jinetes. Ganar esa improvisada carrera seria poco por semejante interrupción

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, lo se, un capitulo corto... igual no olviden sus reviews.. y por cierto, se que quienes conozcan la OVA en la que me basó extrañaron " _cierta escenita"_ que debía aparecer en este capitulo (saben de cual habló) eh de decirles que no la olvide. SIN querer adelantarles mucho, eh de decirles que esa escena aparecerá muy pronto... pero con un _toquesito_ que creo que les gustará ;)**


	13. Valse de L'Amour

**N/A: Durante este capitulo quisiera darles algunas indicaciones que suplico que sigan. Hay al menos dos escenas en las que pido usen toda su imaginación ademas de que**

 **1) En la primera, escuchen la canción "Kingdom dance" del soundtrack de "Enredados" y**

 **la mas importante 2) la canción "La Valse d l'amour" del Soundtrack de "Cenicienta", en esta recomiendo que vean la escena de baile y una vez mas ¡Pongale mucha imaginación!**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO 13**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por la isla de Berk, no obstante muchos de sus habitantes ya se encontraban despiertos dando los últimos toques para el evento de esa noche, por orden del Jefe, todo debía estar perfecto, esa era la razón por la que muchos despertaran antes de tiempo

Y el lider de los Jinetes no era la excepción. En realidad, de el dependía la primera impresión que las otras islas se llevaran, pues el desfile de bienvenida seria lo primero que verían

Todos continuaron revisando mil veces que todo estuviera en orden por orden el Jefe hasta que no hubieron dudas, una vez que estuvieron seguros no quedo mas que esperar a que se anunciara la llegada de los Jefes de las otras islas

\- ¡Barcos a la vista! - anuncio la fuerte voz de Bocon que estaba de pie en uno de los acantilados mas altos, su anuncio fue seguido por el sonido de un cuerno que terminó de alertar al pueblo

\- ¡Barcos a la vista! - empezaron a gritar uno a uno los habitantes del pueblo corriendo de un lado a otro

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! - gritó el Jefe mientras se dirigía a la orilla del mar, donde los barcos se detendrían - ¡Abono y Cubeta a la playa para ayudarlos a anclar! ¡Sven, los bocadillos de bienvenida! ¡Hiccup el...

Sin embargo, la orden del Jefe se interrumpió al ver que su hijo ya había tomado acciones - ¡Brutacio y Brutilda recuerde, despegan primero descendiendo de arriba con una...

\- Por favor di exploción, por favor di exploción - repetían los gemelos

\- ¡Con una exploción! - dijo el Jinete

\- ¡Sii! - dijeron chocando los cascos

\- ¡Estan arribando! - volvio a decir se giro y comprobó por el mismo que los barcos ya estaban anclando

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo! - Y el Furia Nocturna accionó con un disparo de plasma que era la señal para el resto de los Jinetes de que el desfile debía comenzae

Mientras tanto los barcos desembarcaban en la playa, donde varios de los berkianos mas importantes de Berk ademas del Jefe ya se encontraban recibiéndolos - Me es un honor recibirlos con el mejor desfile que Jamas hayan...

\- ¡fuego! - gritaron los gemelos apareciendo justo por encima del Jefe, interrumpiendole y dando la exploción que su hijo había pedido

Enseguida Patan aparecio entre el fuego que causo la exploción ejecutando unos giros por la derecha con el Pesadilla Monstruosa en llamas. Los gemelos lo secundaron dando un par de giros y lo siguieron en dirección al cielo mientras por atrás de ellos aparecía Patapez dejando caer algo de lava en dirección al cielo que los Gemelos aprovechaban para hacer pequeñas luces al mezclar con chispas de su dragón.

Los tres dragones se reunieron en el centro de la vista de los espectadores, y dando tres giros dieron paso la Nadder Mortal y su Jinete que aparecieron con algo de fuego por parte de la dragona mientras su Jinete se ponía de pie en su lomo

En ese momento, aunque todos disimularon, se pusieron sumamente nerviosos, pues era el truco que Astrid ni siquiera había podido dominar. Por mas insistencia de los Jinetes y hasta del Jefe, Hiccup no había querido cambiar el truco o efectuarlo el mismo, a diferencia de ellos, Hiccup no tenía problemas con que la chica se equivocara

Astrid se puso de pie en el lomo de Tormenta y miro al frente queriendo concentrarse. Lentamente comenzó a soltar su agarre para quedar de pie sobre esta haciendo equilibrios, empezó a tomar impulso y saltó dando un giro justo cuando el tradicional sonido del Furia Nocturna empezó a escucharse

La Nadder comenzaba sus giros correspondientes mientras su Jinete seguía al aire, pero aun estando ahí, la chica pudo ver al Jinete acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad, alborotando el agua salada del mar causando nuevamente una distracción en la chica quien empezaba a caer y al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a alarmarse pues su caída llevaba mal dirección para volver a Tormenta

Sin embargo esta vez no causo ningun percanse, pues al instante fue atrapada por el Jinete quien la sostuvo de la cintura e incluso la mantuvo en alto unos momentos para lanzarla el mismo al aire con ayuda de Chimuelo, que a su vez dio un giro sobre si mismo. Hiccup volvio a tomar a Astrid de la cintura, ambos se miraron unos momentos. La chica sonrió embelesada pues Hiccup había hecho de ese accidente parte del desfile

Y efectuando un pequeño truco mas, Hiccup la devolvia su silla de Tormenta mientras el mismo efectuo una caída libre. Chimuelo dio un disparo de plasma al cielo iluminandolo un poco antes de volver a atrapar a Hiccup y asi concluir con el defile que había logrado su objetivo: impresionar a sus visitantes

Y no solo a sus visitantes, los Jinetes tambien se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que Hiccup aprovecho el accidente de Astrid para que ambos se lucieran un poco mas en el desfile. Hiccup no había comentado a nadie ese plan, ni siquiera a la chica quien aun trataba de asimilar todo mientras aterrizaba junto a los otros Jinetes y veía como Hiccup también se disponía a aterrizar

La mirada que Astrid le dedicó a Hiccup fue bastante evidente para los Jinetes quienes se miraron entre si en complicidad

\- Muy impresionante Estoico - dijo Balder el Jefe de la isla Quietud, que terminaba de descender de su barco para saludar al Jefe de Berk

\- Yo diria que mas que impresionante - dijo la voz de una joven chica que bajaba del mismo barco del que Balder había bajado momentos antes. Vestía un largo vestido celeste, con mangas largas, un escote cuadrado poco atrevido y un pequeño lazo en la cintura, llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en una trenza de lado algo despeinada. Y tenía la vista clavada en el Jinete del Furia Nocturna que apenas desmontaba, acariciaba a su dragón felicitándolo por el desfile y se acercaba a donde estaba su padre para acompañarle como su puesto en la isla dictaba

\- Alenne - llamó su padre haciendola reaccionar y descontenta despegó los ojos del Jinete para dirigirlos a su padre - ¿recuerdas a mi hija Estoico?

\- A pasado mucho tiempo - respondió el Jefe - un gusto de verla señorita

\- Lo mismo digo Jefe - respondio la chica con una pequeña reverencia - ¿Y... - dijo al ver al Jinete acercandose a ellos, como si pidiera ser presentada

\- O es cierto - dijo Estoico acercando mas a Hiccup - hijo ¿conocías a...

\- Alenne - añadió la chica devolviendo sus ojos al Jinete a quien le extendió la mano de forma muy peculiar, este en una caballerosa respuesta, sabiendo como debía responder, la tomo delicadamente y la beso apenas rosandola con los labios - Es un gusto a...

\- Hiccup Haddock - respondió soltando su mano, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, apenas disimulando la impresión que se llevó al escuchar su nombre, es verdad que habían pasado muchos años, pero estos en verdad habían cambiado bastante bien al hijo del Jefe quien continuaba sonriendole, la chica se alegró al ver que le había caído bien al futuro Jefe de Berk

A quien definitivamente no le había agradado nada la chica, a quien aun no conocía, era a la Jinete rubia que seguía montada a la Nadder Mortal, sin siquiera haber oido la conversación, observaba de lejos sin disimular el disgusto, sobre todo al ver la "demasiada caballerosa" respuesta que Hiccup dio a la chica. Tanto fue su disgusto que decidió mejor desviar la vista solo un poco.

Aunque ella misma no comprendía lo que le pasaba, era algo parecido a cuando vio a Hiccup coqueteando con la dragona de 7 cabezas, ¡claro! Era muy diferente a que lo hiciera con una chica y no con una dragona... ¿le molestaría si ese trato fuera para... ella?

\- Bueno ¡No perdamos mas tiempo! - dijo Estoico con animo - ¡Pasemos al Gran salón y comenzemos con la reunion, que sabemos no sera nada corta!... ¿Hiccup? - murmuro al chico en voz baja dándole una seña para que escoltara a la chica hasta el salón, sin saber por las que la Jinete estaba pasando

Sin embargo, Hiccup se limito a acompañar a la chica sin ofrecerle el brazo, su mano o algo parecido, se limito a caminar junto a ella sonriendole de vez en cuando... y fue mas que suficiente para la visitante

uno a uno, el resto de los Jefes junto con algunos de sus consejeros los siguieron y de los barcos, continuaron bajando algunos de los familiares de los Jefes, entre ellos algunas chicas de la misma edad de los Jinetes que también se habían impresionado bastante con el desfile

\- Es increible que nadie hable de ese chico - decía una de las hijas del Jefe de la Isla Silencio

\- En realidad, si hablan de el - respondió otra chica que la acompañaba - ¿El Conquistador de dragones, recuerdas?

\- Pero los rumores no distinguen entre lo de "conquistador" y su dominio por los dragones - respondió la primera chica con picardía

\- Mejor no te emociones - añadio la segunda chica - va acompañado - dijo señalando a la chica del largo vestido celeste que caminaba a su lado

\- No puedo creer que la Isla Quietud llegara primero - se quejó cruzando los brazos y así continuaron observando, se alegraron un poco al ver que en realidad no había mucha familiaridad entre el Jinete y la hija de Balder, pues ambos solo caminaban siguiendo a sus padres y al resto de los Jefes

\- De acuerdo - dijo Estoico - Nuestra reunion empieza ahora... Hiccup - dijo sin añadir nada, primero señalando a la chica y luego dándole un gesto que lo señalo completo, el Jinete asintió, sabía bien a que dos asuntos se refería

En primero, a que debía recordar que la isla Quietud era una de las mas importantes, a Estoico le interesaba mucho mantener buenas amistades con ellos, y parecía que para lograrlo le vendría bien la caballerosidad y quiza algo de galanteria por parte de el... Algo de lo que no estaba muy convencido. Fue completamente sincero cuando conoció y saludo a la chica de esa manera, pero no imaginaba que su padre lo quisiera aprovechar

Por otro lado, Hiccup había logrado convencer a su padre de permitirle usar su ropa de Jinete durante el desfile, este había accedido con la condición de que se hubiera cambiado para el momento de la fiesta final. El Jinete suspiró, pues no tenía nada apropiado que usar ademas de un traje que había sido destrozado en una batalla y que ni siquiera era suyo

\- Eso que hiciste en el desfile fue muy impresionante - dijo la suave voz de la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aunque su voz sonaba algo tímida, su mirada intentaba ser coqueta mezclada con timidez y un brillo que adoptaba involuntariamente al verlo... pero que Hiccup no veía

\- ¿eh? ah... El desfile si, Gracias - respondió el chico sin prestar atención - ¿Alenne, cierto? - añadió al recordar lo que dijo su padre, la chica asintió - Sabes... tengo algo importante... es por lo de la fiesta... mi padre quiere que yo... ¿te importa si...?

\- Adelante - respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente

\- Lo siento - se diculpó, pues lo último que quería era ser grocero - pero enserio es importante lo que tengo que...

\- No te preocupes - añadió con una sonrisa, el Jinete la devolvió y comenzó a alejarse - ¿Hiccup? - el chico se detuvo para verla - ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta esta noche, cierto?

\- Claro - respondio el chico sin pensar y continuo caminando hacia su casa dejando a la princesa suspirando a sus espaldas

.

\- Conseguir ropa, algo de ropa - murmuraba Hiccup mientras corría por el pueblo sin una dirección en particular - ¡¿Pero en donde?! - se quejó

\- ¿estas bien? - preguntó a su lado una voz femenina

\- Astrid- murmuro Hiccup sintiendose algo culpable pues iba tan apurado que no la había visto, sin embargo notó algo peculiar en su voz, ademas que la chica desviava su vista de el - Hola Astrid, hola Astrid... Lo siento, iba algo aprisa y no te... Oye nada mal en el desfile eh - añadió para aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero la chica solo arqueo una ceja y volvió a desviar sus ojos - Lo siento de nuevo pero enserio llevaba prisa

\- Si eso parecía - dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos de nuevo en ese tono poco común en ella - aunque, te veías bastante tranquilo hace unos minutos

-¿hace unos minutos? - preguntó Hiccup desconcertado - Ahh si claro... bueno es que papá quiere que yo... - dijo señalando su ropa - y voy algo retrasado por lo de el y Alenne

\- ¿Alenee? - dijo Astrid queriendo disimular que le molestaba la familiaridad entre ellos - se cayeron bien ¿no?

\- Astrid... ¿estas...? - Hiccup dejó la pregunta al aire, pues el mismo no creía lo que veía, si no conociera a la chica, el podía jurar que ese tono eran celos, una emoción que el recientemente había conocido y por lo mismo creía identificar bien - Ahh - dijo sonriendo y de plano no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la situación

\- ¿que? - preguntó la chica al ver su risa

\- Nada - respondio sin dejar de reir, y negando con la cabeza - Astrid...Te veo luego ¿si? - añadió recordando que aun tenía que arreglar el asunto de su ropa y se despidió con la mano

\- ¡Hiccup! - dijo la chica ahora con tono un poco tímido, el chico se detuvo para escucharla - Yo... quería darte las gracias por lo del desfile.. fue... muy lindo - dijo con algo de dificultad y sonrojo

La mirada de Hiccup adopto brillo - En realidad yo... - dijo sin saber que mas añadir - bueno... me pareció buena idea y...

\- estuvo genial - volvió a decir la chica

.

\- De acuerdo - decía Hiccup caminando de un lado a otro, apenas se había despedido de la chica para volver a su asunto de la ropa, pero lo que dijo la Jinete todavía seguía en su mente _¿Astrid se molestó por ver un saludo con Alenne_? su mente de inmediato respondio con una negativa pero tambien sin querer le dio algo de esperanza

El Jinete volvió a suspirar ante la mirada que su dragón le dedicaba intentó disimular - Le asegure a papá que tenía algo para la fiesta... pero por mucho, no creo que le agrade que vaya con esto - decía señalando aquel traje que había destruido en su reciente pelea con el dragón - ¿donde conseguiré algo a estas horas? ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó, sin embargo el Furia Nocturna lo conocia bien que no creía que la expresion que tenía en la cara era por preocupación por un traje - ¿Chimuelo que te estas...?

\- Oiste eso el Jefe no tiene que ponerse - dijo una voz en murmullo a sus espaldas como si quisiera ocultarse de el. Lentamente el Jinete guardo silencio y con cuidado fue acercándose al escondite de donde venían las voces

\- Tal vez nuestra última adquisición le serviría - dijo una voz masculina

\- ¡Pero sigo creyendo que ese traje se ve mejor con las rasgaduras!

\- ¿Brutacio, Brutilda? - preguntó el Jinete descubriendolos - ¿que estan haciendo aquí? ¿y... que tienen hay? - dijo Hiccup señalando lo que ambos ocultaban a sus espaldas

\- No tenemos nada, tampoco estábamos espiándote - dijo Brutilda

\- Y esto que esta aquí - señalo Brutacio sin mostrar lo que ocultaban - No lo robamos de tu casa... Asi que ya nos vamos

\- ¿Chimuelo?

Al instante el Furia Nocturna apareció a espaldas de los gemelos y les arrebató lo que tenían

Hiccup lo tomó y se sorprendió al verlo, era nada menos que el otro traje que días atrás el mismo había intentado tomar a escondidas, Bocon se lo había negado dándole en su lugar el que ahora estaba destrozado

\- ¿De donde sacaron esto? - preguntó Hiccup examinandolo que no tuviera daños - Si se sopone que estaba...

\- En casa del Jefe a muy buen resguardo - dijo otra voz que se unía a la conversación - No tenía tan buen resguardo al parecer

\- ¿Bocon? - cuestiono Hiccup al toparse con el herrero

El Jefe le había encargado aquella tarea a Bocon, asi que en ese momento les podía arrebatar el traje si lo quisiera, sin embargo se veía bastante tranquilo como para arrestar a alguien en ese momento, pero no quiso tentar mucho a su suerte y decidió entregárselo el mismo

el herrero lo tomo en su gancho de protesis, lo miro unos segundos sin decir nada y se lo devolvio al Jinete quien lo miro sorprendido - ¿es encerio? pero papá dijo que... - sin siquiera terminar su oración los presentes lo observaron, Era cierto que necesitaba autorización para usarla, pero ¿cuando había esperado por obtener un permiso de su padre?

El Jinete se alegró y con una sonrisa comenzó a apreciar esa vestimenta, nunca había usado ese color ni algo parecido... pero al mismo tiempo se preocupo pues usarlo era cuestión de arriesgarse a mas problemas por tomas los dos trajes mas costosos

\- Anda Hiccup - lo animó el vikingo

\- Sí, hazlo Hiccup - repitió Brutacio - esperen ¿hacer que?

\- es cierto que a tu padre no le gustara la idea pero tampoco le gustara que vayas a la fiesta en esas fachas

\- Gracias - respondió con sarcasmo ante el insulto a su traje de Jinete que tanto le gustaba

\- De nada - dijeron los gemelos

\- Solo pruebatelo ¿quieres?

\- Gracias Bocon

\- Nosotros lo robamos y es a el a quien le agradece - se quejó Brutacio

.

\- ¿que tal te queda? - preguntaba el herrero que esperaba a fuera de la habitación del Jinete mientras este se cambiaba de ropa

\- No lo se, aun no termino - respondió el Jinete desde adentro

\- ¿Como es que el otro traje quedo tan arruinado?

\- Ya te diste cuenta... - dijo el Jinete. pues hasta ese momento había logrado ocultarlo de los demás - digamos que aun tengo que convencer a Patapez de que no ponga ciertas cosas en el Libro de Dragones

\- ¿Que que? - respondió el herrero con una risa - ¿entonces es cierto lo que cuentan tus Jinetes? - las carcajadas del herrero inundaron la habitación

\- Claro que es cierto - añadió Brutacio uniéndose a las risas

\- Sí - dijo Brutilda - Hiccup y sus dones de seducción

\- Me alegra que se diviertan - añadió el Jinete

\- ¿te das cuenta de lo irónico que es eso? - dijo el herrero - Cuando aquí te pusiste este traje era con intenciones de agradar a una chica... bueno a Astrid, ¡Y termino siendo para conquistar una dragona! ¿y no quieres que me divierta?

-Jaja que gracioso... Sigo cuestionando los gustos de la dragona

\- Si pésimos - dijo el herrero - pero te gustaría que Astrid compartiera esos gustos no - dijo volviendo a reírse, esta vez sin recibir ninguna respuesta del Jinete, pero pudiendo imaginar la expresión que tenía - Solo queda esperar que este traje también tenga esa clase de "poder de atracción"

Desde adentro Hiccup se miro a si mismo al escuchar esas últimas palabras del herrero, lo decía como broma pero, una parte de el, esperaba eso

\- ¡Oh vamos Hiccup! - dijo el herrero al no recibir mas respuestas de el, tampoco quería molestarlo demasiado - No seas tan duro contigo, causaste todo eso en una dragona ¿y no crees que lo causas en una chica?

\- ¿A que te refieres con "todo eso"? ... Veo que los Gemelos no se quedaron cayados...

\- No eso Jamas - dijeron los dos al unisono

\- Si no lo crees ... Pregúntaselo a... Alenne - dijo el herrero con tono pícaro

\- ¿Alenne? - cuestiono el Jinete

\- ¿Cuando te has puesto tan despistado? -preguntó el herrero - si tu no notaste nada entonces pregúntaselo a Astrid

\- ¿que tienen que ver ellas en esto? - preguntó haciéndose desentendido - En otros tiempos sabemos que una chica no se me acercaría aunque yo...

\- Si, si otros tiempos, lo que digas ¿terminaste?

\- Si, eso creo - dijo Hiccup desde adentro terminando de ajustar su ropa y saliendo para mostrar - ¿como me veo?

\- Wow - murmuro Brutilda

\- ¿eso te basta? - preguntó el herrero, pues la reacción de la gemela resumía bien lo que Hiccup quería saber

\- Entonces estoy listo - concluyó Hiccup

.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para algunos, y rápido para otros.

Los Jefes continuaban dentro del Gran Salón en sus respectivos asuntos, los jóvenes visitantes se encontraban afuera de este. Y entre las chicas las conversaciones sobre chicos no se hicieron esperar, claro, la mayoría hablaba de un chico en especial

Por su parte, la Jinete de la Nadder Mortal iba aterrizando justo por el área cercana a donde se daba esta charla, planeaba pasar y hacerse la desentendida hasta que escuchó ciertas cosas que llamaron y atención y decidió quedarse oculta para enterarse de todo

\- Pues escuché que el hijo de Estoico no consiguió acompañante para esta noche... Así que estará libre

\- Me cuesta creer que alguien como el no haya conseguido acompañante - dijo otra chica - No es que me queje... Pero ¿no han escuchado si a Hiccup le gusta una chica... de por aquí?

\- En ese caso, espero que hayan seleccionado bien sus vestidos chicas - dijo la primera chica - No quiero dudar del buen gusto de el futuro Jefe

\- Cierto, seguro elegirá a la mas hermosa para el primer baile - dijo una tercer chica en tono soñador - ¿y tu que dices Alenne? has sido la mas cayada y la única de nosotras que logro hablar con el hasta ahora

\- Bueno... el prometió que nos veríamos durante la fiesta..

Y de acuerdo, eso fue suficiente, la Jinete se apartó furiosa sin querer escuchar nada mas y empezó a correr hacia su casa seguida por su dragona, no se detuvo hasta no haber llegado a su habitación donde se quedo de pie unos momentos, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado

Ni siquiera sabía que Hiccup tenía que llevar una acompañante... ¿sera que aun se lo pediría a ella?

Y por otro lado, lo que dijeron las "princesas" de las islas Espero que hayan seleccionado bien sus vestidos La Jinete nunca se había interesado especialmente por ese tipo de ropa, ni siquiera para los grandes eventos en los cuales ella vestía como siempre, como una guerrera y no como una princesa ¿hoy sería la excepción? De inmediato abrió su pequeño closet y descubrió que no tenía nada "lo bastante lindo" para ponerse esa noche

Y una vez mas se lamentó y se enfureció por todo el asunto de haberse enamorado, definitivamente eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a un fuerte guerrero que no tenía debilidades, enamorarse de las daba, de pronto quería ser la mas bella de todas

Pero dudaba mucho que un espectacular vestido apareciera de la nada en ese momento, a tan pocas horas de la fiesta

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que notó algo desconocido en su guardarropa

.

La famosa reunión de Jefes por fin termino y el Gran Salón se transformo en todo un Salón de fiestas, las luces, en su mayoría ayudada por los dragones, el gran banquete hecho por las mejores cocineras de Berk y la mejor y mas animada música, definitivamente el Jefe se había esmerado en los preparativos

Y por supuesto, todos los invitados de las islas y todo el pueblo de Berk se encontraba ahí, con excepción de algunos que aun no aparecían como era el caso del heredero. Estoico estaba tratando de disimular su desesperación por su retraso, pero ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo en caso de que quisiera hacer un "largo vuelo" antes del evento

Pero justo en ese momento el conocido sonido del Furia Nocturna anuncio su llegada y de pronto la puerta del Gran salón se abrio y por ella entró el propio Furia Nocturna en compañía de su Jinete

\- Wow - murmuraron las chicas que estaban presentes

y el mismo Jefe se impresiono al verlo - ¿Hiccup? - pero su sorpresa se acrecentó aun mas cuando examino con cuidado su vestimenta

De un par de botas el chico, por obvias razones, calzaba solo una, en color negro con un par de lineas blancas en la parte de arriba que casi llegaban a la rodilla, los pantalones iban en el mismo color, pero lo particular apenas comenzaba, Hiccup llevaba por primera vez una camisa en color gris manga larga, la cual de un lado había sido levemente desgarrada a propósito (*) como parte del diseño, o al menos eso parecía, sobre esta Hiccup había puesto la nueva armadura que había diseñado con acero Gronkle en color acero, que iba muy bien con los colores que vestía esa noche, esta incluía unos brazales en color negro y por los hombros del chico caía una larga capa en el mismo tonó oscuro y al rededor de su cabeza había atado un lazo que resaltaba su cabello que como siempre llevaba alborotado

\- Papá se lo que vas a decir...

\- Si - respondió Estoico, pues había reconocido el traje

\- Créeme Bocon los había guardado siguiendo tus instrucciones pero... - el jefe sonrió sin decir nada dándole una palmada en el hombro y se alejó dejándolo desconcertado

\- Hola - dijo una tímida voz femenina que sacó a Hiccup de sus pensamientos. Este se giro para encontrarse con la tímida sonrisa de la conocida chica, de nuevo vestía de color cielo, pero esta vez su vestido si llevaba un atrevido escote el cual cubría un poco con una capa de piel color blanca

\- Que tal Alenne - saludó Hiccup correspondiendo a su sonrisa

Mientras tanto, el resto de los invitados seguía llegando a la fiesta y esta vez fue el turno de la Jinete de Tormenta

Al entrar, los jóvenes presentes se sorprendieron, no fueron tan evidentes como las chicas y su sorpresa no fue tan obvia, pero la chica ganó varias miradas. Incluyendo una de parte de Hiccup, quien intentaba disimular su asombro al verla, pero le era bastante difícil apartar su vista de ella. Hiccup estaba completamente seguro de que en su rostro se había vuelto a ver ese gesto de "idiota embelesado"

\- Vaya alguien se puso hermosa por mi - dijo Patan acercándose a la chica quien lo rechazó de inmediato

\- Vamos mi amigo - dijo Brutacio - factor externo ¿recuerdas?

Astrid se quejo audiblemente - ¿quieren olvidarse del asunto del factor externo? - dijo desviando la vista. Una cosa era aceptarlo con ella misma, pero en alta voz ¡jamas! y menos a los Jinetes

\- Vaya alguien sigue negándose - dijo Brutilda - Pero de acuerdo, y ya que no hay factor externo entonces, _eso_ no te molesta ¿o si? - dijo señalando a cierta parte del salón que Astrid siguió con la mirada

La chica tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad cuando los vio, apretó sus manos en puños y lentamente cruzo los brazos desviando la mirada, pero sus ojos y los gestos delataron que _"eso"_ si le molestaba, Hiccup aun no la veía a ella por la gran conversación que tenía con Alenne

Sin embargo, el Jinete, que si la había visto desde que llegó, de inmediato sintió esa sensación de estar siendo observado y al ver a la responsable decidió aprovechar y hacer una pequeña prueba de una teoría que había formado en su mente

Así que volvió su atención a la chica que se esforzaba por sacar platica con el y comenzó a sonreirle como lo había hecho con la dragona de siete cabezas. En sus adentros, Hiccup se sentía mas que patético pero le aliviaba un poco el ver el repentino nerviosismo de Alenne

Discretamente volvió su vista a la Jinete y notó un evidente disgusto, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió y se emociono por su aspecto, la chica nunca había cambiado su estilo de ropa por mas importante que fuera el evento y esta noche lo había hecho, y a la vez no, pues su atuendo era adecuado para la ocasión y al mismo tiempo conservaba su esencia de chica guerrera

Astrid vestía de color rojo, su blusa tenía largas mangas en forma de olanes que caían hasta su rodilla y llevaba un sencillo escote en forma de corazón que no revelaba demasiado. Al rededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón ancho con picos parecidos a los que usaba en sus tradicionales faldas y que resaltaba su figura y la falda llegaba hasta sus rodillas, a diferencia de las otras que llevaban el largo hasta el piso, la cual también había adornado con sus tradicionales picos en la parte final. Ademas había cambiado su trenza por una de lado. tal fue el embelesamiento de Hiccup esta vez que se olvido de todo, de la chica que tenía al lado, de probar su teoría y de que el inicio del baile se había anunciado

Un baile en el que todos los presentes debían participar sin excepción, era un baile tradicional que empezaba con la música algo lenta, durante la cual los primeros en animarse comenzaban a formar varias filas.

 **( escuchen "Kingdom dance")**

Y seria al terminar este baile que el principal anfitrión abriría oficialmente el baile. Mas este seguía sin darse cuenta de que ya había algunos presentes en el centro de la pista y que la música comenzaba a acelerarse, sino que fue hasta que vio que todos comenzaban a tomarse de las manos y a avanzar con rítmicos pasos mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la música fue que el Jinete despertó de su sueño, cuando sorprensivamente la chica que tenía al lado le tomo la mano y lo arrastro a una de las largas filas junto a los demás. Desde hay pudo ver que de todos los extremos empezaban a unir a mas personas de la misma manera que habían hecho con el y continuamente cambiaban la fila a la pertenecían mientras iban formando y deshaciendo círculos. Vio con alivio que el resto de los Jinetes ya se encontraba en otra de las largas filas, iban casi al final Patapez, Brutilda y Patan y este último trataba de unir a Astrid que era la única que aun no se les unía

Hiccup sonrió y soltó el agarre de Alenne para unirse a otra fila de bailarines, precisamente la fila que pasaría cerca de la chica, que estaba tan concentrada en rechazar a Patan que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien mas jalo su mano y la unió a una de las largas filas. Y aunque pudo ver que se trató de Hiccup quien la unió al baile, no demoro demasiado en sus manos pues de inmediato se separaron dada la coreografía del tradicional baile

Ambos se miraron de lejos y Hiccup alargó su mano a la chica una vez mas, esta iba a tomarla pero nuevamente dos filas por separados fueron quienes los sujetaron, Y lo mismo seguía sucediendo hasta se acercaba el final de la canción en la todas las filas se acercaban una a la otra en el centro del baile donde esta vez quedaron juntos justo al final de la canción

Con un leve sonrojo se soltaron y desviaron la vista a otro lado, pero sin separarse demasiado.

Hubo un breve intermedio, durante el cual el publico se alejaba de la pista de baile y la preparaban para lo que seguía

\- Se que juraste no bailar pero... ya sabes es una fiesta y... - decía Hiccup tratando de explicar el por que la unio al baile sin su consentimiento, no obstante la chica no parecía molesta en absoluto

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos que les parecieron demasiados. Hiccup se debatía en que hacer, quería invitarla a bailar las piezas que seguían pero recordaba bien lo que había dicho y no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado

Por su parte la chica se preguntaba si Hiccup la invitaría finalmente a ella o no, o si lo haría con otra

\- ¡Esto es desesperante! - exclamó Brutacio alejándose de ellos, pues el y muchos otros habían percibidos sus respectivos debates internos y al igual que el, se desesperaban por que ninguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa

Hiccup se percató de lo que dijo Brutacio pero parecía no entender a que se refería - Oye Hiccup - le dijo Bocon en un susurro - ¿Lo harás o no?

\- ¿Hacer que?

\- ¡invitarla!... la verdad también me estoy desesperando

\- Y no es el único - añadio Brutilda alejándose de la escena también

\- Y para continuar con la fiesta - interrumpió el vikingo que la hacía de maestro de ceremonia - el anfitrión de esta fiesta dará apertura oficial al baile, con ustedes - Y todos esperaban que fuera Estoico a quien anunciaran sin embargo - "El gran conquistador de dragones" Hiccup Haddock Tercero

Los nervios se apoderaron del Jinete de inmediato, su padre nunca menciono nada sobre eso ¿o si lo hizo? ¿por eso era necesaria la acompañante que no tenía?

\- Anda Hiccup - murmuro Bocon entre dientes, señalando que la música iba a empezar, que todos estaban esperándolo pero a la vez le señalo a la chica que tenía al lado y que intentaba disimular. Hiccup dudo una vez mas, preso de la presión y de los nervios - ¿Enserio? Seduces a siete cabezas de dragón y no invitas a bailar a una chica

\- Creo que prefiero enfrentar otras siete cabezas - murmuro Hiccup y finalmente tomó valor. No le importaba el hecho de que hubiera otras chicas presentes, solo había una a la que el podía considerar

Hiccup paso algo de saliva y tomo aire cuando inconscientemente vio que su mano ya se había extendido por si sola hacia la chica quien la miraba sin entender - Eh Astrid yo... Se que juraste que por nada del mundo bailarías hoy pero... - decía nervioso pero de pronto Hiccup recupero su seguridad, y volvió a emplear el mismo tono que había usado con la dragona diciendo - ¿Lo harías... _si yo te lo pido_?

El corazón de la chica se acelero, era evidente que Hiccup era la única excepción a esas palabras y parecía que el lo sabía pues enfatizo mucho lo de _"si soy yo"_ \- ¿Me concedes esta pieza mi lady? - dijo en tono seductor y esta vez la chica no dudo, con la mano algo temblorosa acepto la invitación y ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista donde la música comenzaba. Nerviosamente Hiccup le tomo de la cintura

\- Hiccup yo... no estoy muy segura... haz de saber que no se bai...

\- Oye - añadió el Jinete con una risa -¿que puedo decirte yo? ¡Tu tienes las dos piernas! -ambos rieron y la música empezó a acelerarse, era una canción que ninguno de los dos había escuchado pero muy linda.

 **(Vals _e d l'amour)_**

Hiccup comenzó a dirigir y ambos se movieron lentamente en su lugar hasta que sorpresivamente Hiccup tomó mas confianza y le tomó la mano a la chica de forma artística, moviendolas de arriba a abajo con delicadeza y aumentando la dificultad de sus pasos, le dio una vuelta la chica quien lo miro algo asustada, pero Hiccup repitió el paso al volverla a tomar de la cintura y hacerla girar una vez mas.

La chica empezó a sonreír sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hiccup le dio un giro mas y la tomo de una sola mano la cual mantuvieron en alto en un nuevo paso que consistía en acercarse y alejarse de manera elegante el cual mantuvieron un rato

 _Esto es increible_ pensaba el Jinete d _ebería decir algo per_ o...

Hiccup la veía a los ojos sin saber que decir hasta que sorpresivamente Hiccuo cambio de pasos y volvió a acercar a la chica, esta vez tomándola fuerte de la cintura, con decisión y ella paso su brazo en su hombro, el baile cobro mas elegancia

\- ¿cuando aprendiste a bailar? - preguntó la sorprendida chica

\- digamos que... estuvo entre mis lecciones de "Jefe" y todo eso... Apuesto a que papá creía que no aprendí nada - bromeo al ver de lejos la cara estupefacta que tenía su padre. Sin dejar se sonreír Hiccup volvió a hacer girar a la chica al menos otras tres veces para luego volver a agarrar su cintura y continuar con sus elegantes pasos

Para ambos era como si no existiera nada mas en ese momento, vivían la música con cada paso que daban

\- Parece que todos nos están mirando - murmuro Astrid al ver discretamente a su alrededor, los berkianos tenían expresión sorprendida ante la nueva habilidad de su futuro Jefe

\- Yo creo que solo miran a uno de los dos - dijo Hiccup al darse cuenta de que algunos de los visitantes observaban a Astrid

\- si - coincidió la chia que veía como las invitadas miraban a Hiccup - solo a ti - dijo sin pensar

\- No - añadió Hiccup rápido - a como yo lo veo... te ven a ti - dijo Hiccup

\- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Astrid al ver que las chicas no solo miraban a Hiccup, si no que la veían a ella... con envidia, por querer estar en su lugar y estar en brazos del Jinete

De prontp, la música dio un pequeño redoble que indicaba que los demás podían pasar a la pista de baile, y muchas parejas acudieron de inmediato aunque algo intimidadas por interrumpir. Hiccup notó esto y satisfecho con haber cumplido su labor de abrir el baile, comenzó a dirigir sus pasos con la chica discretamente en dirección a la salida. Ni la propia chica lo notaba, la música y los pasos eran demasiado envolventes

La música se volvió mas suave pero mantenían el ritmo, hasta que sorpresivamente Hiccup la levanto por la cintura haciéndola girar, recibiendo un aplauso por el publico que Hiccup ignoro retomando el baile, hasta que la música concluyó y el también, inclinando ligeramente a Astrid quien se perdió en los ojos verdes del chico hasta que este la levanto al despertar por el aplauso del publico.

\- Gracias mi lady - dijo Hiccup besando la mano de la chica y reverenciandola un poco

La música cambio una vez mas, se hizo incluso mas suave y lenta que la canción anterior a la que muchos llamaron _valse._

Las parejas continuaron bailando pero Hiccup comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la pista, algo que su acompañante noto y al hacerlo la mano de Hiccup se volvió extender involuntariamente a la chica quien la tomo pensando en bailar otra vez, pero esta vez Hiccup no dijo nada y solo la guió a la salida del Gran Salón, a las afueras donde había una suave brisa y la luna brillaba radiante en el cielo.

La chica no soltó su mano pero se preguntaba a donde iban.

Durante todo el trayecto en que bajaron por las largas escaleras nadie dijo nada, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, sobre todo el Jinete

 _Oh vamos pensaba este es el momento indicado, todos están dentro, nadie interrumpirá, pero ¿como se lo diré?_

 _Es la ocación perfecta, para empezar por decirle cosas como que descubrí que... me gusta bailar, pero solo con ella... que hace años que me gusta... que ... ¿pero por que no puedo decirlo en voz alta?_

\- Siento haber preoucpado tanto en Ryozencawa - dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio,

 _¿Por que no puedo decirle nada? se quejó mentalmente mientras seguían caminando debería responder que fue algo mas que preocupación, en verda estuve temblando, debería decircelo, decir que todo lo que paso en la isla me hizo ver cuanto la quiero y que desde hoy..._ \- Me gusta bailar

\- ¿que? - preguntó la chica, pues ese comentario no tenía nada que ver con lo que dijo ella

Hiccup sin embargo maldijo a sus adentros por que dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando - que... - dijo nervioso y deteniéndose al final de las escaleras para verla a los ojos - Ven - volvió a decir tomando su mano y para sorpresa, Hiccup volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la acerco mucho hacia el, tanto que podía recostar la cabeza en su pecho si lo quisiera y empezaron a bailar otra vez lentamente

\- Pero Hiccup ¿que dijis...

\- Que me gusta bailar... Nada mas contigo - la chica se estremeció y Hiccup siguio sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, pero su mente estaba mas que nerviosa

 _¿En verdad le dije eso?_ volvió a regañarse mentalmente, a pesar de lo seguro que había sonado _No puedo creerlo, ¿que mas? ahora inconscientemente diré que me gusta que este_ -Nada mas conmigo

\- ¿Hiccup? - volvió a decir la chica separándose de el para verlo a los ojos, y este los apretó empezando a enojarse consigo mismo. ¡¿como era posible que su subconsiente le jugara de esa forma?!

-Dije que... Astrid - de pronto cobro un valor increíble, la situación era mas que perfecta y no la desaprovecharía por mas nervioso que estuviera- Ven - dijo en un susurro volviendo a acercarla a el

-Pero... ¿por qu.. - decía la chica nerviosa

\- Que te voy a decir ... algo en el oído - la chica se estremeció al oírlo hablar mu cerca de su oído y en ese tono.

Ahora volvía a enfadarse por esa debilidad, al mismo tiempo que se debatía en el hecho de haber dicho que Hiccup había sido muy seductor con la dragona pero nunca con una chica... o ella

Ahora que lo pensaba, debía darle crédito a las siete cabezas, que mantuvieron la concentración en perseguir al chico y no se quedaron estáticas como ella a pesar de lo que el decía y hacia y ni hablar de como se veía. Al criterio de Astrid, esta ropa se veía mejor que la que uso en la batalla de la dragona, con todo y la rasgadura

\- Y te voy a decir que... que te...- Sin darse cuenta Hiccup se había apegado demasiado a ella que cuando se giro termino a una peligrosa distancia de sus labios

La chica se estremeció a pesar de que en pasadas ocasiones ella misma había besado esos labios, aunque por breves segundos ahora era diferente ¿esta vez seria Hiccup quien lo hiciera?

Poco a poco siguieron acortando la poca distancia que quedaban, sus labios ya estaban rosándose cuando sobre ellos Hiccup logro murmurar - Que me... gustas... mucho - lo dijo tan bajo que no podía asegurarlo, sobre todo por que sus labios seguían tocándose antes de lo que prometía ser un beso mayor a tres segundos cuando...

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡ALERTA! ¡ATAQUE! - gritaba toda la gente que salia a toda prisa del Gran Salón con armas en mano y un sin fin de gritos de guerra

\- ¡Hiccup reúne a tus Jinetes! - dijo Estoico pasando a toda prisa al lado del chico sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que interrumpió

Hiccup soltó a la chica a regañadientes y esta hizo lo mismo, sus respectivos dragones ya estaban listos para volar y Hiccup no dudo en montar a Chimuelo y salir disparados a los cielos. Al menos la furia que sintió por esa interrupción le daría aun mas fuerzas y razones para enfrentar a quien fuera que estuviera atacando Berk

La chica lo miro como diciendo "ni modo" y también se elevaron en otra dirección

 ** _Si, los vikingos enfrentamos a un sin fin de peligros y rivales, desde fuertes tormentas en medio del mar hasta fieros dragones de hasta siete cabezas, pero entre todos, existe el que es considerado el mayor y mas temido por todos los vikingos_**

La fiesta de Berk pronto se torno en una revolución, gritos de un lado para otro tratando de identificar a quienes estuvieran atacando. El Furia Nocturna sobrevolaba con su Jinete para enfrentar de una vez a lo que fuera

\- Papá ¿que estamos buscando? - preguntó Hiccup

\- Se escucharon explosiones en diversas partes de la isla - se limito a decir Estoico desde Rompecraneos

\- ¿explosiones? - dijo Hiccup que de pronto se enojo todavía mas - Ese par...- murmuro cambiando su curso por otro en el que estaba seguro que daría con los responsables

Sin hacer ruido, desmontó de Chimuelo y se dirigió a donde vio una sombra que también caminaba sigilosamente

 ** _Ese peligro que pone a temblar y enfurece al mas fiero guerrero vikingo cuando se da cuenta de que lo atrapó_**

 ** _Y que hace que el mas inteligente se llame idiota a si mismo_**

Conforme se fue acercando al que creía el responsable, Hiccup encendió la Inferno y sin dudarlo lanzó una ofensiva contra quien fuera que apareciera de entre las sombras.

\- ¡Por Loki! - dijeron los gemelos sobre el Cremallerus volando sobre el. Había acertado en quien había provocado todo el desastre, pero ¿a quien estaba atacando?

Y sorpresivamente le respondieron con un fuerte ataque de hacha acompañado por un grito de batalla. Y así, espada y hacha estaban chocando contra si con fuerza

\- ¡¿Hiccup?! - dijo Astrid al ver a quien había atacado -¿pero tu que estas hac...?

\- Que me gustas mucho Astrid - soltó Hiccup sin pensar, sin planear, sin esperar otra interrupción. No fue el escenario que hubiera deseado, pero estaba dicho.

 ** _No puedo estar mas de acuerdo con aquel sabio que dijo que es solo los idiotas se enamoran_**

 ** _Y aun así, hay quienes no lo podemos evitar_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y aun hay algo que me pregunto. Durante la batalle, como nunca me identifique con algo dicho por mi padre_**

 ** _"Supe que no importaba lo que eligiera tu madre o a quien amara... mis sentimientos nunca cambiarían.. yo siempre la protegería aun acosta de mi vida y aun...si no fuera yo quien tuviera su corazón"_**

 ** _pero... ¿por que Papá tuvo que decir eso?_**

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, la primer escena de baile es como una mezcla de la escena de "enredados" con la canción "Kingdom dance" y la escena de baile de "Titanic", y la coreografía del baile de Hiccup y Astrid es la misma que la escena de "Cenicienta" (live action) con la canción "Valse de l'amour", enserio ¡miren esa escena!**


	14. Después de esto

**N/A: Ok leí sus comentarios y se que quieren matar a los gemelos, pero después de esto creo que querrán matar a la escritora, y esto es por que... el anterior... fue el capitulo final...**

 **¡Pero antes de que prendan sus antorchas! déjenme decirles que yo misma siento que no puede acabarse así, por lo tanto, les dejo como BONUS este**

 _ **FINAL EXTENDIDO**_

 ** _"Nosotros después de esto"_**

\- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó la chica atacando con su hacha a quien fuera que se ocultara entre las sombras cuando de sorpresa fue una espada de fuego la que chocó contra su hacha, una espada que solo podía pertenecer a una persona - ¿Hiccup?

\- Que me gustas mucho, Astrid - soltó el chico así sin mas, y como si temiera que algo mas fuera a suceder, sin siquiera darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar, y sin que el mismo lo pensara, apagó las llamas de _Inferno_ y tomó a la chica de la cintura al tiempo que volvió a rosar suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Fue de manera tan rápida como la chica lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, pero para ambos fueron tres segundos eternos, y eso que ni siquiera era propiamente _Un beso_

En esos breves momentos, pareciera que el Jinete tuvo un breve momento de lucides y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que estaba haciendo _"¿Yo dije "me gustas"?"_ " _¿Y acabo de... y ahora que...?"_ pensaba mientras lentamente soltaba a la chica y alborotaba nerviosamente su cabello sin saber que mas añadir, por que eso sí, No iba a huir.

Cuando de pronto tanto el Furia Nocturna como la Nadder Mortal alertaron a sus Jinetes para que volvieran a montar por otra señal de alarma.

Hiccup fue el primero en reaccionar, rápidamente montó a Chimuelo no sin antes darle una mirada a la chica, quien apenas asimilaba todo y compartió su mirada. Ambos intentaron sonreír y lo lograron a medias y sin decirse nada regresaron volando al pueblo entre toda la multitud que seguía alarmada

Mientras volaban, de pronto se miraban tímidamente y de la misma manera apartaban la mirada, cada uno con miles de preguntas es su mente y corazón. Por un lado el Jinete, se daba cuenta de lo que por fin había hecho, quizá con miedo a fracasar es que se apresuro tanto, y aunque no dijo algo que la chica no supiera, pues era secreto a voces que ella le atraía bastante, ¿Que se supone que harían después de eso? ¿El dijo "me gustas" o dijo algo mas con ese intento de beso?

La chica por su parte seguía sin palabras, solo lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa, sentía que la sutil expresión de Hiccup era como si intentara preguntarle algo, era obvio que esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que Hiccup ya tenía, pero no en voz alta, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el se encontraba tan confundió como ella.

Pero ambos compartían la misma pregunta "Después de esto ¿siguen todavía siendo amigos... o algo mas?"

Quizás así era, de momento, pero para ellos y para todo Berk era mas que obvio que eso de "Amigos" iba a cambiar mas que pronto.

 **N/A: Y Ahora si, es el final, bienvenidas todas las amenazas de muerte :( ¡Yo también lo voy a extrañar mucho! pero que no haya pánico, por que aun les tengo unas cuantas sorpresas**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS DE ESTE FIC**

El nombre de la isla "Ryozencawa" originalmente en la OVA que me base se llama "Ryoguenzawa" y yo lo descubrí cuando comencé a escribir este fic, pero igual utilice mi confusión para darle nombre a la isla de mi historia/adaptación

+El nombre de "Axell" también es una referencia a que su arma favorita en parte sea un hacha, pues "Axe" es "hacha" en Ingles

+Brutilda fue la primera en darse cuenta de quien era el "factor externo"

+En la OVA que me base, al dragón si le gustaban las mujeres... Sus gustos fueron lo primero que adapte cuando vino a mi mente la adaptación, con la escena de Hiccup ofreciéndose como alguien " _muy delicioso"_

+El traje que Hiccup iba a usar para "conquistar" a Astrid terminó siendo para "conquistar" a la dragona

+En todo el fic, Astrid acepto consigo misma que se había enamorado, pero el único con quien lo acepto directamente fue con Axell

\+ En mi soundtrack de este fic, al menos 2 canciones son de Juan Gabriel, una de ellas se las dije directamente e incluso fue el nombre de un capitulo ("Esta noche voy a verla") la segunda forma parte directa del fic, de hecho en el capitulo anterior. ¿Alguien la conoce? Si la quieren escuchar se llama "Me gusta bailar contigo"

\+ El nombre del fic, se basa en la que fue mi canción principal, se llama "I can't help falling in love with you" (No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

\+ Este final extendido fue inspirado por uno de los opening del anime "Ranma 1/2" (que también es la OVA que utilice) es "Boku tachi wa kore kara" ("Nosotros después de esto" ;) quienes conocen el anime me entienden) De hecho hoy estaba escuchándolo y así surgió la idea para que no me lincharan

+Durante este fic, al menos en 3 ocasiones, Hiccup tuvo "escenario romántico" para declararse, pero en las tres veces alguien lo interrumpía... **(Por eso, al final el dijo "de una vez" ajaja)**

+Y con esta les va otro bonus, la camisa gris que Hiccup usa en el capitulo anterior durante el baile, ¿recuerdan que dice que esta desgarrada como parte del diseño? Pues eso es lo que todos creen ;) aquí les dejo una

 _ESCENA ELIMINADA_

 _\- ¿Como me veo? - preguntó el Jinete al salir de la habitación para mostrar el traje que le había quedado a la perfección_

 _\- Wow - dijo Brutilda al verlo_

 _-¿Eso te basta? - preguntó el herrero, pues lo poco que dijo la gemela resumía bien el "¿como me veo?"_

 _\- Entonces estoy listo - concluyó Hiccup dispuesto a ir de una vez a la fiesta_

 _\- ¡Ahh! - se quejó Brutilda - ¡Pero el otro era tan perfecto que...! - los tres varones la miraron extrañados, sobre todo cuando ella se acercó al Jinete y tomando la parte derecha de la camisa, la rasgo de un costado, dejando tres trozos de tela colgando - ¡ahora si! - concluyó la chica._

 _\- ¡Oye! - dijo el Jinete y la miro sin saber que decir, ahora tendría problemas por haber arruinado ese traje también, pero a la vez recordó lo que la chica no paraba de decir durante la batalla de las 7 cabezas que se veía mas que sexy con los rasguños que se había llevado... Y no tenía problema con verse "sexy"_

\+ No estaba segura se incluir esta pero cuando publique el capitulo 7 y 9, aunque la trama era basada en el OVA, yo vi algo parecido a lo que vivió Hiccup en esos capitulos... quiza por eso no tuve dificultad para escribir esos dias... pero también me paso algo parecido a donde, en el capitulo anterior le dicen a Hiccup "¡¿Vas a invitarla o no?!"... Claro, cuando inicie el fic no tenía idea de que eso pasaría

+Y por último, ¿recuerdan que dije que las palabras de Estoico en el capitulo 3 serían importantes? y si prestaron atención al final del capitulo anterior Hiccup vuelve a a citarlas diciendo que se identifico con ellas pero preguntándose ¿Por que Estoico tuvo que decirlas?

 **Si las analizan bien, esas palabras ocultan una gran historia... Una historia que se debe contar, así que me es muy grato anunciarles un nuevo fic basado en esas líneas del Jefe Estoico el Vasto. Otro fic con genero "Romance" donde por primera vez explorare el "Stalka" y claro con un gran toque de HICCSTRID... de hecho, es muy probable que en ese fic se aclaren las dudas que este halla dejado... Ademas en ese fic, veremos un poco de Astrid y "estos celos..." ;) ¿lo prometí recuerdan?**

 _ **Por**_ **cierto, lo planeo para el próximo martes ;)... Les dejo un pequeño adelanto**

 _ **\- Siempre en esta época del año era muy extraño... era como si a papá le doliera verme**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Le resultó muy extraño el que le afectará tanto verlo sufrir, sobre todo por que el en su vida había visto a ese chico ¿Que tenía que le provocaba ese extraño sentimiento?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón Hiccup... ¡Todavía no terminó contigo!**_

 **Y por cierto, en este fic aparecera un personaje que estuvo en otro de mis fics... ¿quien creen que sera?** ¡Nos leemos en _"Mi corazón te seguirá"!_


End file.
